About Last Night
by fajrikyoya
Summary: "Tetsuya, dengar dulu..." "sedih lho. Di read aja nggak…." "Ke neraka saja sana, dasar pecundang!". distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama semalam membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.
1. Prolog

About Last Night

 _Summary_ : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

 _Pair_ : Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

 _Rate_ : M for adultery and explicit content.

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

 _Warning_ : Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

 **BIIIP BIIIP BIIIP**

Suara itu berasal dari jam weker digital yang disetting untuk berbunyi pada jam 6 pagi. Tetapi suara jam weker itu dimatikan oleh sebuah tangan ramping seputih salju yang terjulur keluar dari dalam _bed cover_ dan terkulai begitu saja di sisi ranjang. Pagi itu, pertengahan musim gugur di bulan Oktober. Sinar matahari menyeruak tipis menembus celah-celah jendela di dalam kamar yang remang-remang. Udara luar terasa dingin dan kering. Siapapun pastinya ingin terus bergelung di dalam selimut dan menikmati hangatnya ranjang.

Tunggu...

Si pemilik tangan ramping seputih salju itu mengangkat kepalanya dari balik _bed cover_ setelah beberapa detik kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak pernah punya jam weker digital di kamarnya.

Juga tidak pernah memakai _bed cover_.

Seharusnya ia bergelung dengan selimut bulu besar bergambar _chibi_ jerapah super lucu yang dibelikan Kise waktu ia bertandang ke Amerika.

Ini dimana?

Pandangannya masih kabur, dan kepalanya berdenging. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan nyeri. Pinggulnya linu dan beberapa bagian di bahu, leher dan punggungnya terasa perih. Si pemilik tangan ramping seputih salju, yang juga memiliki surai biru pupus berantakan itu-hanya bisa terhenyak telentang kembali ke kasur dengan pandangan buram.

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa semalam.

Dan ia merasa, dari hawa ruangan ini, ini juga bukan kamarnya.

"Ummh..."

Lenguhan pelan itu memberikan distraksi lain di kepala bersurai biru pupus itu. Sepasang lengan kokoh menariknya perlahan lebih dalam ke ranjang dan memeluknya. Ada orang lain di ranjang ini. Si pemilik surai biru pupus itu memucat ketika menyadari orang lain itu juga lelaki, dan menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak berpakaian sama sekali.

"Tetsuya..." pria itu menggeram lembut sambil memeluk si pemilik surai biru pupus layaknya guling.

Tunggu dulu...

Ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya begitu. Dan hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu.

"GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan si pemilik rambut biru pupus itu menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

* * *

"Tetsuya, dengar dulu..."

"Nggak mau! Pulangkan aku sekarang, dasar bajingan!"

"Hey, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

"Ini seperti yang kubayangkan! Akashi-kun cabul, mesum, pemerkosa, tukang sodomi!"

Akashi Seijuro hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pagi harinya yang indah dirusak oleh teriakan histeris pemuda manis super _rapeable_ yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi berusaha menjelaskan kejadian semalam versi dirinya kepada Kuroko, namun ditolak mentah-mentah sementara Kuroko sendiri tidak ingat apa-apa tentang semalam dan tidak punya bukti apa-apa kalau semalam mereka berdua melakukan hubungan intim sesama jenis atas dasar sama-sama suka.

"Jadi maumu apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan raut wajah jengkel.

"Pulangkan aku. Sekarang." Gumam Kuroko dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kalau aku tidak mau gimana?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan membunuh yang malah terlihat seperti bayi kucing yang tengah merengut. Akashi yang gemas karenanya serta merta mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kuroko seakan-akan hendak menerkamnya. Kuroko terperanjat dan refleks menggelinjang menjauhi Akashi.

"Hahaha, Tetsuya...Tetsuya..." Akashi tertawa lepas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tetapi setelah kita berdua mandi dan sarapan bareng, ya?"

"Tidak sudi." Balas Kuroko pedas. "Aku tidak mau makan semeja dengan pemerkosa sepertimu."

Tiba-tiba Akashi kembali menerjang Kuroko, kali ini hingga si pemilik surai biru pupus terjerembab ke lantai. Dikuncinya kedua tangan Kuroko di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan, dan ia mendekatkan tubuh bugilnya ke tubuh Kuroko.

"Bilang sekali lagi kalau aku cabul, pemerkosa dan tukang sodomi lagi. Biar sekalian saja kuperkosa kau sampai mati disini!" Desisnya.

Kuroko membeku seketika. Tatapan  
Akashi menyiratkan keseriusan dalam nada bicaranya. Ia mencolek dagu Kuroko dan menegadahkannya agar kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Ayo, bilang. Bilang kalau kau punya nyali."

Kuroko membungkam mulutnya erat-erat. Ia memejamkan mata, bahkan gemetar saking takutnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin diperkosa sampai mati oleh Akashi. Rasa takut Kuroko membuat Akashi luluh. Ia melepaskan kunciannya pada pemuda berkulit putih mulus itu dan mengecup pipinya.

"Cuma bercanda." Bisiknya dengan seringai miring khas Akashi.

 **BUAKH!**

Akashi terpelanting beberapa langkah. Ia merasa rahang dan wajahnya di bagian kiri menebal. Mulutnya mendadak terasa asin dan titik-titik merah turun mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya.

Kuroko menendangnya.

Sang pemuda merah hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia menyeka darah di bibirnya. Diraihnya sehelai _brief_ warna hitam dan Akashi mengenakannya. Kuroko masih memandanginya dengan dingin. Akashi merentangkan badannya sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

"Mandilah. Setelah itu sarapan denganku. Aku berani sumpah akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

* * *

Setelah mandi dan memastikan badannya benar-benar bersih (meski banyak bekas cupangan yang tidak bisa hilang dari badannya), Kuroko mengenakkan pakaiannya semalam, berupa sebuah kaos lengan panjang kelabu dengan _sweater_ merah marun dan celana _jeans_ cokelat tua, serta sepasang sandal karet. Akashi mengenakkan kaos longgar rumahan dan membuatkan Kuroko menu sarapan istimewa: sebuah roti yang dibentuk menjadi mangkuk dengan cetakan _muffin_ yang berisi potongan _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi setengah matang. Tak lupa ditemani segelas jus apel segar. Kuroko menyantap sarapannya dengan tidak selera. Pikirannya masih setengah mengambang. Ia juga tidak mengetahui kenapa ia bisa terdampar di rumah Akashi.

"Tetsuya, hari ini tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko melirik jam dan tanggal di ponselnya. Rabu. Hari ini jadwalnya kosong. Kuroko meneguk jusnya perlahan.

"Tidak ada." Balas Kuroko apa adanya.

 **TRING TRING**

Sebuah pesan masuk menghadiri ponselnya yang sepi. Saat ia membuka ponselnya kembali, ada 20 SMS, 50 missed call, dan ratusan pesan dari LINE, BBM dan Whatsapp dari satu orang yang sama. Kuroko memutuskan membuka LINE-nya dulu.

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** dimana?  
 **Kiseryota:** udah malem, lho. Mau nginap di rumah teman?  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiii jawab akuuuu

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~ kenapa nggak jawab? Low battery?

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~ PING PING  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchi lagi dimana, sih?

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~ TET TOOOOOT  
 **Kiseryota:** kuotamu habis?

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** aku khawatir tahu.

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~ ih balas dong aku bete ah.  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchi sudah makan?

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** pintunya nggak kukunci kalau kurokocchi mau pulang malam  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiiiii  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchi nggak diculik, kan?  
 **Kiseryota:** kalau besok kurokocchi nggak pulang aku lapor polisi, nih.  
 **Kiseryota** : kurokochiiiii jawab aku...  
 **Kiseryota:** hiks...

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchi ngambek padaku ya? Aku salah apa? Cerita dong.

 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchiiiii~  
 **Kiseryota:** kurokocchi….  
 **Kiseryota:** sedih lho. Di read aja nggak…..

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Kise benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Wuah, manis sekali wajahmu kalau sedang tersenyum begitu."

Kuroko mengangkat muka dari ponselnya. Ekspresinya sedatar tembok Cina. Akashi duduk di seberang meja, mengulum garpunya. Makan paginya baru ia santap setengah. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan dan seduktif sementara tatapan tajamnya diarahkan sepenuhnya pada Kuroko.

"Dasar cabul." Sembur Kuroko datar.

"Terus kenapa? Kamu mau aku cabuli?"

Kuroko tidak menanggapi ucapan itu. Ia menatap Akashi dalam-dalam tanpa makna.

"Aku mau pulang." Gumamnya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Aku belum memanaskan mobilku."

"Aku tidak minta diantar."

"Oh, aku _harus_ mengantarmu pulang, Tetsuya. Dengan wajah manis dan tubuh mungil begitu, resiko dirimu bakal menjadi korban pencabulan diluar sana besar, lho." Akashi terkekeh.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku pulang."

Kuroko menarik tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di bawah kursi dan beranjak pergi. Akashi yang merasa wibawanya dilecehkan langsung melompat turun dan kursi tempatnya duduk dan menjegal lengan Kuroko.

"Kau tidak dengar, heh? Aku. Akan. Mengantarmu. Pulang." Ucap Akashi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

 _"As you wish, my princess."_

Sang pangeran merah melepaskan jegalannya dari lengan Kuroko. Si pemuda mungil itu berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan menghilang. Akashi tersenyum kecil dan mengusap dadanya perlahan.

Si biru muda mungil itu membuatnya tertantang.

 _Sangat_ tertantang.

* * *

"Kira-kira kapan selesainya?"

"Kurang tahu. Bisa saja satu atau dua jam. Namun bisa juga lebih cepat atau lebih lama."

Kuroko menarik garis pensil 2B-nya dengan halus, dan memulai menggambar sketsa perempuan bugil yang berbaring di sofa sebagai objek gambarnya. Bidang yang digunakannya adalah kertas gambar ukuran A2. Ia menatap gadis yang kini menjadi objeknya sekian lama, lalu bergumam lembut.

"Nona, apakah bisa rambutmu dikesampingkan? Tidak, tidak. Poninya saja. Sedikit juntaikan beberapa helai menuruni bahumu. Yak."

Kuroko melanjutkan gambarnya. Ia mendecak kesal ketika warna rambut gadis yang digambarnya satu _tone_ lebih terang karena pensil warna saktinya tidak memiliki warna tersebut. Dalam sekejap, bagian tubuh wanita itu sudah tergambar dari bahu sampai ujung kaki dengan sempurna. Kuroko langsung menggunakan pensil berwarna _crimson_ untuk menggambar seulas bibir tipis dan pensil _baby pink_ untuk mewarnai sepasang puting gadis itu.

"Hey, kau hebat bisa tahan menggambar dengan pemandangan begitu."

"Berisik. Jangan tatap modelku seperti itu, Aomine-kun. Tidak sopan."

Aomine hanya bisa merengut dan memalingkan muka. Bagaimanapun, _oppai_ gadis itu merupakan pemandangan indah. Terlebih, Kuroko bisa melukiskannya dengan pensil warna saktinya dengan begitu sempurna. Pemuda berambut biru pupus itu terlihat tenang, tidak ada hasrat sama sekali dalam proses melukisnya. Apakah Kuroko itu _gay?_ Bisa jadi, tapi ia juga sebegitu tenangnya saat menggambar Kise dalam pose yang lebih menantang dari si gadis model. Kalau sudah urusan lukis-gambar, Kuroko berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengambil tema perempuan bugil untuk ujian tengah semestermu." Gumam Aomine. "Sudah begitu, kalau tidak ada aku, kalian hanya berdua. Kalau tiba-tiba khilaf bagaimana?"

"Itu namanya professional." Balas Kuroko datar. "Lagipula, nona ini dikontrak untuk berpose saja. Kalau ada yang memegang atau melakukan hal senonoh, ia berhak menuntut."

"Gambarmu yang Kise sedang telanjang itu..."

"Aku harus mentraktir Kise-kun karena itu." Kuroko menoleh, menaruh semua alat gambarnya dan merentangkan kesepuluh jarinya. "Gambarku yang itu dikirimkan ke Patrigde Art Competition yang bakal diadakan Desember nanti."

"Tidak dinilai?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Ia melanjutkan kembali proses menggambarnya. "Aku diberi tawaran, harus menggandakan gambar itu, atau menggambar objek lain yang serupa. Tetapi kepala jurusanku bilang gambarku yang Kise-kun sebaiknya tidak digandakan, dan dia menyuruhku menggambar nona ini sebagai formalitas saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gambarku yang Kise-kun tidak bisa diarsipkan di kampus, dan kepala jurusanku tidak suka menyimpan atau memamerkan gambar atau lukisan duplikat. Gambar itu sudah di kirim ke pihak panitia lomba. Kalau aku terpilih, gambar itu akan dipajang di National Art Gallery dan menjadi properti mereka. Kalau aku kalah, gambar itu dikirim kembali ke rumahku."

Aomine terkekeh. Ia mengucek-ngucek pelan kepala Kuroko.

"Kau ini kalau soal lukisan akan jadi sangat-sangat bawel, ya?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Beberapa goresan lagi dan gambarnya akan sempurna. Kuroko mengambil pensil warna _beige_ dan _peach,_ menggunakannya dua sekaligus sehingga menciptakan efek _opaque_ warna kulit gadis itu, _light toast_.

"Selesai. Terima kasih, nona."

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengenakkan kembali pakaiannya. Aomine bersyukur, sepertinya Kuroko betulan selesai kali ini. Si cowok mungil itu tengah membereskan peralatan gambarnya ketika si gadis model melongok melihat seperti apa hasil setelah sekitar sejam lebih berpose tanpa pakaian.

"Wah, hasilnya keren banget. Tapi warna rambutku agak beda."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Maaf. Tidak ada warna rambutmu di pensilku."

"Tidak apa." Gadis itu tertawa maklum. "Lagipula, sepertinya aku cocok juga dengan warna ini. Apa namanya?"

"Cokelat _Raw Sienna_."

"Seperti warna karamel?"

Kuroko menggedikkan bahunya. "Mirip."

Gadis itu mengecup kedua pipi Kuroko sebelum berpamitan. Aomine yang masih mematung disana menatap gadis itu dan Kuroko dengan pandangan mupeng.

"Mana profesional? Dasar bocah mesum!" Hardiknya.

"Aku profesional dan nggak mesum." Kuroko menggulung gambarnya dan memasukannya dalam tabung. "Gadis itu yang menciumku dan sesi gambar sudah selesai. Dilihat dari segi manapun, aku tidak bersalah."

Kuroko menaruh tabung tersebut di sebuah rak di sudut ruangan. Tak lupa ia menamai tabung tersebut dengan label, kemudian berjalan pergi. Aomine yang merasa ditinggalkan berlari menyusul si pemuda mungil itu. Ia teringat awalnya ia mengejar Kuroko sampai kampusnya adalah karena ia ingin makan bareng dengan si pemuda _nearly invinsible_ ini.

"Oy, tadi katanya mau makan bareng." Ucap Aomine sambil memiting kepala Kuroko.

"Aduuh..." si pemuda berambut biru pupus itu meringis. "Ayo. Makan apa?"

"Sudah pasti, _teriyaki burger_ di Majiba!"

"Itu sih, Aomine-kun yang makan." Kuroko membalas. "Hari ini Takao yang giliran masak. Dia mau buat _dolsot bibimbab_. Mau ikut?"

"Boleh, boleh. Gratis, kan?"

Kuroko menggedikan bahunya. Ia berjalan ke halte dan menaiki bus yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah bersama Aomine.

Sudah satu setengah tahun Kuroko, Takao dan Kise tinggal serumah sebagai _housemate_. Alasan ini berdasar kepada Takao yang merupakan seorang _waiter_ di restoran berkelas seringkali pulang malam dan Kuroko juga sering singgah di rumah yang dikontrak Kise karena lebih dekat dari kampus. Kise sendiri jarang pulang karena pekerjaannya sebagai model menuntut jam kerja tak menentu. Karena rumah kontrakan Kise lumayan besar dan seringkali menjadi _basecamp_ , tercetuslah ide agar Takao dan Kuroko tinggal juga bersama Kise. Takao dan Kuroko hanya membayar biaya listrik, air, _wifi_ dan anggaran bahan makanan perbulannya sementara uang sewa rumahnya sepenuhnya ditanggung Kise.

Aomine yang merupakan teman mereka bertiga juga sering singgah untuk numpang makan. Tetapi ia menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka karena ia mengklaim _flat_ yang ia tempat jauh lebih nyaman.

"Nee..Tetsu," Aomine membuka suara. "Dua pekan yang lalu Kise uring-uringan mencarimu. Takutnya kau diculik atau apa. Lagi musim penculikan dan pembunuhan, jadinya dia agak lebay begitu. Sebenarnya kau kemana?"

Mata Kuroko membulat sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali ke wajah datar permanennya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya sehari itu hingga akhirnya ia terbangun keesokan harinya di ranjang Akashi dalam keadaan bugil.

"Ngalor ngidul. Cari bahan buat ujian." Balas Kuroko dusta. Ia merasa menjelaskan kejadian yang tidak ia tahu perihal dia dan Akashi kepada Aomine bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas.

"Kau tidak membalas pesannya, Tetsu."

Kuroko melirik Aomine."Aku bukan sosialita dunia maya seperti Kise-kun."

"Benar juga. Kalau nggak ada dia juga ponselmu pasti bakalan sepi banget, ya. Tetapi tidak baik seperti itu, bodoh! Gunanya kau punya ponsel adalah benda itu seharusnya membuatmu _lebih_ mudah dicari."

Kuroko mengangguk.

Saat Kuroko dan Aomine sampai, tercium bau harum yang luar biasa bahkan sampai beberapa meter dari rumah kontrakan Kise yang lumayan besar itu. Di dapur, Takao tengah menumis daging sementara Kise sibuk ber-selfie ria dengan bahan-bahan untuk _bibimbap_ lain. Kuroko sudah kebal sekali dengan kelakuan Kise yang ini. Ia pasti akan menulis di postingan foto itu dengan kalimat berikut: _cooking for dinner today. Bibimbap._ Tidak lupa dengan _hastag_ : #homecook #dinner #housematebrotherhood dan _hastag- hastag_ lain yang diikut-sertakan.

Darimana Kuroko mengetahui itu semua?

Satu setengah tahun bukan hal yang sebentar untuk menganalisa semua kebiasaan orang lain.

"Kurokocchi, _okaeri._ Ada Aominecchi juga? Wah, mangkuk batunya kurang, ssu."

"Kau tidak niat memberiku makan, ya? Dasar brengsek." Gerutu Aomine kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Lagipula kami cuma punya satu mangkuk batu." Lerai Takao.

Mangkuk batu keramat itu dikeluarkan dari dalam oven. Kemudian dialasi dengan sehelai lap dan ditaruh ditengah meja makan. Takao mengolesi dasarnya dengan minyak wijen sebelum memasukkan nasi, potongan wortel, bayam, tauge, jamur _shitake_ dan daging _bulgogi_ yang tadi ditumisnya. Semua bahan itu ditata melingkar diatas nasi dan ditengahnya ditaruh sebuah telur utuh mentah dan parutan keju mozzarella.

Takao mempersiapkan sumpitnya.

"Ayo makaaan." Ucap Aomine buas.

"Stoooooopp!" Kise melerai Takao dan Aomine yang terlihat begitu lapar. "Foto dulu, ssu."

"Cepet! Aku lapar!"

"Nasinya nanti gosong!"

CKREK!

" _Update_ ke Path, ssu."

"kayaknya enak."

"Hajaaaar!"

"Aduuuk! Nasinya keburu gosoooong!" Takao dengan brutal mengaduk-aduk si nasi campur Korea itu dan membagi-baginya jadi empat mangkuk sama rata dan membagikannya ke semua orang.

Mereka semua makan dengan nikmat. Kuroko agak kesulitan menyuap makanannya karena lelehan keju mozzarella itu membentuk benang-benang dan melekat di dasar mangkuknya. Namun rasa makan malam hari ini lezat sekali. Pekerjaan Takao sebagai _waiter_ membuatnya terkadang ingin mencoba memasak makanan yang pernah dipelajarinya dari buku tebal berbahasa Inggris berjudul _Holy Bible of Hospitality Service_.

 **TING! TONG!**

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Siapa yang mau buka pintu?" Tanya Aomine sekenanya.

Tanpa diminta, Kuroko beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu depan. Betapa kaget dirinya ketika melihat sosok tinggi semampai berambut merah, dengan setelan jas kelabu yang sudah pasti sangat mahal, dan sepasang mata heterokromatik yang memandang wajah Kuroko dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya." Sapanya manis.

Laki-laki itu menjulurkan kepadanya sebuah keranjang piknik dari rotan. Benda itu lumayan berat ketika Kuroko menerimanya. Si biru muda hanya menatap pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Itu menu makan malammu. Kau ini kurus dan rapuh. Harus banyak makan makanan yang bergizi." Tuturnya.

"Takao-kun sudah masak untukku." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Kau bisa makan itu nanti. Dan mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan perutmu. Karena **_setiap hari_** , akan kuantarkan menu makanan spesial buatmu."

"Se..." Kuroko tercekat tak percaya.

"Ya, setiap hari. Tiga kali sehari."

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak repot." Balas Akashi dengan senyum miring khasnya. "Untukmu, tuan puteri. Ke neraka sekali pun akan kusanggupi."

Kuroko terperanjat. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Betul?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..." Kuroko menjejalkan keranjang piknik itu ke dada Akashi. "Ke neraka saja sana, dasar pecundang!"

 **BLAM!**

 **CEKREK!**

Pintu dibanting dan dikunci tepat di depan hidungnya. Normalnya, Akashi akan menendang pintu rumah itu dan menggeret Kuroko Tetsuya yang begitu manis dan menggairahkan ke gang-gang sepi dan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya melalui hubungan intim versi _hardcore_.

Tapi tidak.

Akashi menatap keranjang piknik yang isinya berupa _full course_ masakan Perancis yang susah payah bahannya ia persiapkan sendiri, dibuatnya sendiri, ditatanya sendiri dan diantarkannya sendiri.

"Berarti Tetsuya nggak suka masakan Perancis."

* * *

 _"Nee, nee! Kalian punya rencana apa setelah lulus dari sini, ssu?"_

 _Kise berbaring meringkuk, menikmati lembutnya rumput halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang empuk dan terawat. Pohon mangga super besar dengan bangku pancang besi dan ayunan di daham terbesarnya ini adalah_ basecamp _bagi Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi._

 _Murasakibara berbaring di bangku pancang, memonopoli semua wilayahnya secara sepihak oleh tubuhnya yang seakan-akan mengidap gigantisme. Midorima berdiri sambil bersandar di batang pohon mangga keramat itu. Aomine sibuk membaca majalah dewasa yang memuat salah seorang model kesukaannya mengenakkan pakaian renang. Sementara Kuroko, yang seringkali terabaikan masyarakat karena keberadaannya yang nyaris tembus pandang duduk nyaman di dahan pohon, tengah menggambar buah mangga setengah masak yang masih bertengger di rantingnya._

 _"Aku mantap mau ambil kedokteran, nanodayo. Apapun yang terjadi." Balas Midorima datar. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya. Hari ini ia mengenakkan bando kelinci warna pink, benda keberuntungan hari ini menurut ramalan horoskopnya._

 _"Aku belum kepikiran. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi." Jawab Murasakibara acuh. "Kau, hitam keling?"_

 _"Kurang ajaar!" Aomine menendang Murasakibara karena kesal. "Karena aku tahu di dalam darahku mengalir semangat seorang pahlawan, aku akan jadi polisi!"_

 _"Jiwa pahlawan dari Hongkong." Cibir Kise._ _"Sudah, ah ngibulnya, ssu. Kalau Akashicchi?"_

 _"Terserah ayahku. Tapi kalau bisa memilih, aku mau masuk Julliard." Balas Akashi dengan senyum tipis. Ia bersandar di batang pohon sambil meneguk minuman isotonik kalengnya._

 _"Wuaaaa, keren. Akashicchi anak orang kaya, sih. Tinggal daftar juga semua beres, ssu."_

 _"Julliard itu apa? Nama makanan?" Tanya Murasakibara polos._

 _Kise dan Akashi tertawa. Si pemuda merah dengan murah hati menjelaskan bahwa Julliard adalah salah satu institusi pendidikan musik di Amerika._

 _"Kurokocchi gimana? Eh? Kurokocchi dimana, ssu?"_

 _"Tetsu nggak ada di kantongku." Balas Aomine sarkastis.  
_

 _Murasakibara bangun dan melongok ke bawah bangku pancang yang ditidurinya. "Nggak ada di kolong bangku juga."_

 _"Coba cek di hatimu, mungkin dia ada disitu, ssu." tukas Kise dengan gaya gombalannya yang khas._

 _"Disini."_

 _Kuroko memanjat turun dari dahan pohon. Akashi dengan sigap menahan pinggang si pemuda mungil itu dan menurunkannya dengan hati-hati._

 _"Ngapain nangkring di atas pohon? Kayak monyet aja." Tawa Aomine._

 _"Ada mangga." Balas Kuroko polos._

 _"Dasar bocah aneh. Mangga aja diperhatiin." celetuk Murasakibara apatis._

 _"Hey, hanya kau yang belum menjawab pertanyaan masa depan, Kurokocchi."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"_ _Punya rencana apa setelah lulus dari sini, ssu?"_

 _Kuroko merenung sejenak. Ia belum merencanakan apa-apa. Nilai pelajarannya biasa saja. Stabil. Fisiknya juga_ so far so good _. Mungkin jawabannya akan seperti Murasakibara._

 _Tapi jika yang dimaksud Kise adalah cita-cita, Kuroko dengan mantap menjawab,_

 _"Aku mau melukis masa depan."_

* * *

 **Haaaai. Fajrikyoya disini. Disini aku mau mencoba membuat multichap di Kuroko no jangan anggap ini sebagai pelarian dari fic-fic fandom lain yang terabaikan olehku karena jadwal kuliahku sebagai mahasiswa managemen tata boga benar-benar selalu diliputi surprise.**

 **mungkin kalian para readers merasa ini pendek banget, ya? Tapi percayalah aku akan apdet secepat yang aku bisa karena sebentar lagi aku LIBURAN SEMESTER hehehe. Dan jangan meng-underestimate bahwa fic yang ini gampang banget ditebak. Percayalah para readers, bagi yang sudah membaca sampai tahap ini, kalian semua sudah terjebak dalam roller coaster emosi yang berjudul About Last Time.**

 **dan jika anda sudah sampai pada paragraf ini, saya berikan selamaaaat #tebarbunga #champagneshowers dan sebagai hadiah, saya akan memberikan clue yang sangat berharga untuk seluruh cerita. Tetapi clue mana yang akan dipakai di chapter mana akan tetap jadi rahasia:**

 **judulnya, fic ini akan bercerita tentang _about last night_ atau tentang semalam. Tetapi semalamnya TIDAK HANYA satu malam.**

 **2\. Akan ada _last suspect_ yang memegang kunci cerita apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Kuroko dan Akashi yang menjadi inti cerita.  
**

 **3\. Ada latar belakang kenapa Kuroko awalnya memilih Kise sebagai model bugil gambarnya.**

 **sekian dari saya. Mohon tinggalkan review agar saya tahu apa yang anda inginkan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**

 **see you in next chapter.**


	2. Renaissance

About Last Night

 _Summary_ : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

 _Pair_ : Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

 _Rate_ : M for adultery and explicit content.

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

 _Warning_ : Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

Akashi menghempaskan dokumen yang diberikan sekretarisnya dan mengurut kening. Akashi Group Company, Ltd memang tengah melejit naik karena berhasil memenangkan tender besar dan memegang sekitar 40% dari saham pasar dunia. Akibatnya tidak enaknya adalah Akashi harus mengurus ribuan dokumen dan tetek bengek yang sebenarnya bisa ia limpahkan kepada sekretaris, juru ketik dan asisten pribadinya. Namun itu semua bukanlah hal yang dianggapnya benar. Akashi Seijurou dididik dengan keras untuk mengemban dan melaksanakan sebuah tanggung jawab hingga tertunaikan tuntas, bukan melimpahkannya kepada siapa saja yang bisa jadi malah menghancurkan perusahaannya. Sikap _strict_ dan limpahan kekuasaan sebuah perusahaan raksasa di usia belia membuat Akashi merasa masa mudanya direnggut oleh keadaan.

Di usianya yang ke 20, saat orang lain tengah menikmati indahnya masa-masa kuliah dan mulai belajar 'nakal' versi yang lebih dewasa, Akashi harus bekerja kantoran dan berulang kali bernegosiasi dengan orang-orang yang seusia, bahkan lebih tua dari ayahnya.

Ia merasa 25 tahun lebih tua.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan dokumennya yang terakhir, Akashi meletakkan penanya. Matahari bersinar sendu menyeruak dari dinding kaca kantornya dan memberikanya sinar hangat. Sang pemuda merah berjalan dan membuka kulkas kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan. Disana sudah ada empat menu yang ia siapkan untuk pujaan hatinya.

 _Antipasto_ atau _appetizer_ _: Caprese salad_

 _Primo atau First course_ : _gnocchi ala bolognaise_. Disajikan di dalam stoples selai berukuran 200ml.

 _Secondo_ atau _Second Course : involtini di pollo_ dengan saus _velouté._ Hidangan pendampingnya berupa green salad dengan _Italian dressing_ dan _polenta_ yang dibentuk hati dan dipanggang hingga cokelat keemasan.

 _Dolce_ atau _dessert:_ tentu saja— _tiramisu_.

Akashi melirik jam. Yah, ia rasa waktunya sudah tepat. Ia mengenakkan kembali jasnya, lalu turun ke _basement_ bersama keranjang piknik berisi masakannya yang bertema _authentic Italia_ dan pergi ke kampus si pemuda biru pupus itu.

* * *

 **TING**

 _CANCER_

 _Sosial: berjumpa teman lama tidak ada salahnya. Partner terbaik hari ini adalah Aquarius._

Pesan berisi kutipan ahli nujum itu pasti dari _screen capture_ dari Midorima. Kuroko membacanya sekian lama dan berpikir keras harus dibalas dengan apa. Midorima adalah tipe _tsundere_ , terlepas dari bentuknya yang gagah dan terlihat perkasa. Kuroko kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan menyimak apa yang tengah diterangkan dosennya. Minggu depan ia akan memulai praktek melukis pasir menggunakan _sand box_ kaca yang dibawahnya diberi lampu dan dapat ditampilkan melalui _projector_. Hari ini teman sekelasnya hanya 12 orang yang datang. Kebanyakan gondrong dan memiliki kumis yang bersambung denga jenggot sejumput seperti _hippie_. Mereka berpakaian sesuka hatinya. Dan kebanyakan terlihat malas dan baru bangun tidur.

Kuroko tidak mengerti mereka. Namun ia menerima mereka dengan senang hati.

Karena salah satu dosennya pernah bilang:

Seniman itu harus berjiwa bebas. Namun diatas kebebasan itu segala norma harus dijunjung tinggi, agar kebebasan itu tidak menjadi arogansi tanpa arti.

Kalimat yang super sekali.

Kuroko membuka buku sketsa A4-nya dan tiba-tiba ingin menggambar kepiting yang tengah bertengger di atas karang. Ia selalu suka menggambar sesuatu yang simetris, dan hewan _arthropoda_ adalah favoritnya, kedua setelah kupu-kupu. Tingkat kesulitan simetrisnya sangat tinggi. Kaki-kaki mereka yang banyak harus memiliki ruas yang sama namun dengan perbandingan yang berbeda. Kuroko banyak menggunakan teknik prespektif agar sudut-sudut dan bidang simetri kepiting yang tengah digambarnya terlihat lebih hidup.

"...san..."

"...ko...an..."

"Kuroko-san!"

Kuroko terperanjat. Semua mata memandangnya. Sang dosen, merupakan lelaki paruh baya cebol yang berambut putih mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Siapa seniman yang paling menginspirasimu?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Hanya ada satu nama yang idealismenya saja sudah menenggelamkannya dalam dunia seni.

"Gustave Courbet." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa? Beri tahu kami pendapatmu, Kuroko-san."

"Dia melukis apa yang bisa ia lihat."

Sang dosen mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian bercerita apa aliran lukisan Gustave Courbet dan siapa-siapa saja yang menganut aliran yang sama. Saat gambar kepiting itu selesai, Kuroko menarik garis lagi dan entah kenapa malah menggambar anak lelaki yang menumpahkan seember air dari langit dan gambar hujan tepat diatas pantai Kuroko terkekeh dalam hati, menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tengah berjiwa ekspresionisme.

Hujan dan pantai adalah dua hal yang tadi sedang dibicarakan dosennya. Namun gambar kepiting dan anak lelaki yang menumpahkan seember air juga merupakan personifikasi dari Cancer dan Aquarius.

Kuroko diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : mau makan sesuatu sore ini?

Kirim.

 **TRING TRING.**

 **Midorima** : Aku masih ada praktek.  
 **Midorima** : Mungkin malam.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Lawson dekat kampus Midorima-kun? 8.45 PM?

Kuroko kembali memperhatikan dosennya. Di dapat kesimpulan bahwa beberapa pertemuan mendatang selain mereka akan belajar melukis pasir, ujian akhir praktek akan diundur hingga awal Februari. Semua anak-anak mengeluh, dikarenakan mereka harus ke kampus pada saat liburan masih berlangsung.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Kuroko mendapat jawaban dari Midorima. Sebuah _sticker_ LINE yang menjawab OK.

Hari ini ia cuma punya 2 kelas. Setelah mata kuliah si bapak cebol itu, Kuroko akan menghadiri mata kuliah Literatur dan Filsafat jam 2 siang nanti. Karena si bapak cebol tadi punya kebiasaan mengakhiri jam kuliah 1 jam lebih awal, artinya Kuroko punya waktu istirahat siang nyaris 4 jam.

"Wuidih, gokil lah! Mobil siapa tuh?!"

"Paling bapaknya raja minyak."

"Eh tapi gila, siapa juga anak di kampus ini yang sekaya itu bisa bawa mobil kayak begitu?"

"Paling rental. Bukannya ada, ya?"

"Emang yakin itu mobilnya mahasiswa?

Langkah Kuroko tiba-tiba terhenti di depan gerombolan yang tengah membicarakan mobil mewah apa yang parkir di sekolah mereka. Kuroko yang kadung penasaran menyelip diantara kerumunan dan melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam metalik mewah yang parkir dengan cantik ya di jajaran tempat parkir para rektor dan dekan. Matanya masih cukup jeli masih dapat melihat ada lambang lembing bercula tiga di bagian depan mobil tersebut.

Sedan premium yang memiliki lambang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Maserati, jenis mobilnnya Kuroko tak tahu pasti. Ia tahu _brand_ mobil mewah itu karena salah satu dosennya di mata kuliah Sejarah Rennaisance pernah bilang, sang _founder_ Maserati mengambil lambang trisula dari Air Mancur Neptunus di Piazza Maggiore, Bologna, Italia.

Mata kuliah Sejarah Renaissance kadang membuat Kuroko merasa pintar.

Namun sang pemilik manik safir itu refleks melangkah mundur saat mengetahui siapa yang keluar dari mobil sedan premium tersebut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia berjalan cepat memasuki kembali gedung Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain, masuk kembali ke Kelas Sejarah Renaissance dan meringkuk dibawah replika patung David karya Michelangelo yang tingginya hanya sekitar 2.5 meter. Kuroko menarik nafas dan ia menelaah kelas yang dekorasi dan pembawaannya paling muram di gedung fakultas ini.

Di kelas seluas 20×15 meter ini tidak ada meja dan kursi. Semua murid diharuskan berdiri atau duduk di lantai untuk memasuki kelas yang porsinya hanya 4 jam kuliah dalam seminggu selama 8 semester bagi mahasiswa jurusan Seni Rupa. Selain replika patung David, di langit-langitnya juga ada replika lukisan _The Last Judgement_ karya Michelangelo dan di dindingnya juga direka lukisan-lukisan _Trial of Moses_ karya Botticelli, _Italian Humanist_ karya Vasari dan lain sebagainya.

Kuroko terdiam, dan lukisan yang paling ia suka ada di pojok ruangan sebelah kanan, tepat di langit-langit.

 _The Creation of Adam._

 **TOK. TOK. TOK.**

 **KRIEEET.**

Pintu besar kelas Sejarah Rennaisance terbuka dan sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihat Kuroko berdiri di sana. Ia terlihat gagah dengan balutan jas serba hitam dengan dasi biru _navy_ dan beraksen garis putih yang kelihatannya terbuat dari sutra. Kuroko duduk bersila di lantai dan tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun saat Akashi mendekat. Keranjang piknik laknat itu senantiasa menemaninya. Kuroko tidak ingin tahu apa isinya. Pasti menu makan istimewa ala Chef Akashi Seijuro.

"Selamat siang, seniman mudaku. Hari yang indah untuk makan siang, ya?" sapa Akashi formal.

"Tidak pantas."

Hening. Akashi mengrenyit.

"Maaf?" tanyanya.

"Dasimu." Kuroko menunjuk dasi Akashi dengan dagunya. "Aku tahu Akashi-kun cerdas, bijaksana dan kompetitif. Tetapi tetap saja, warna dasi itu tidak pantas untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bukan orang yang dapat membuat lelucon yang lucu sekaligus cerdas. Akashi-kun cerdas, tapi bukan tipe orang yang fanatic ilmu pengetahuan. Kau juga bukan orang yang _quirk_ dan bangga akan unsur esentrik dalam dirinya sendiri."

"Aku masih tidak paham dengan apa yang tadi kau ucapkan." Balas Akashi jujur.

"Dasi itu adalah warna dari Ravenclaw."

Akashi tertawa. Ternyata yang dari tadi Kuroko bicarakan adalah warna dasi dan hubungannya dengan literature dan serial film fenomenal Harry Potter.

"Kalau gitu apa asrama yang cocok untukku, wahai Topi Sortir?" Akashi menaruh tangan kanannya di dada dan setengah berlutut di hadapan Kuroko masih duduk nyaman bersila di lantai.

Kuroko merenung, cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia berkata. "Slytherin."

"Jadi kau pikir aku ini jahat?" balas Akashi tidak terima.

"J.K Rowling tidak pernah berkata bahwa seluruh anak yang berasal dari Slytherin itu jahat." Tukas Kuroko. "Mereka berubah menjadi jahat setelahnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggolongkan aku sebagai Slytherin?"

"Akashi-kun itu…." Kuroko kembali merenung. "Mirip Tom Riddle dalam Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran."

Sang arjuna merah mengangguk. Lambat laun ia juga duduk bersila dan menganyam jemarinya, menunggu si pemuda mungil biru muda berceramah yang sebetulnya tidak penting. Tetapi karena Kuroko jarang bicara, apapun yang dikatakannya biasanya adalah hal-hal menarik.

"Akashi-kun itu cerdas sekali. Kuat. Ambisius. Haus kekuasaan. _Self-preservation_ -nya tinggi. Dapat menempatkan diri di situasi sulit, dan memiliki solusi untuk keluar darinya."

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi masih menunggu perkataannya yang lain.

"Akashi-kun juga kadang licik, angkuh dan memiliki determinasi tinggi. Dilihat dari manapun juga, Akashi-kun adalah seorang Slytherin tulen."

Akashi tertawa. Ia tahu sejak SMP bahwa Kuroko adalah seorang kutu buku, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa pengetahuannya tentang literature bisa seluas itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memancing Kuroko untuk bercerita tentang semua sejarah dari karya seni di seluruh kelas ini. Tetapi waktu untuk mendengarkannya tidak sebanyak itu. Akashi juga harus kembali ke kantor.

"Sudah ceramahnya, Professor?" Akashi tertawa menggoda. Ia membuka keranjang pikniknya dan memamerkan empat menu istimewa yang ia buat khusus untuk sang pujaan hati. Akashi mempresentasikan bahwa menu yang ia bawa kali ini bertema Italia.

"Aku bahkan memakai setelan Giorgio Armani dan mengendarai Maserati Quattroporte GTS kesini. Dan aku menemukanmu masih asyik di kelas yang begitu…..Italia. Terima kasih sudah berkontribusi dalam melengkapi tema makan siangku denganmu hari ini."

Meski tetap berwajah miskin ekspresi, Kuroko mengusap lengan kirinya sekilas. Ia merinding membayangkan Akashi benar-benar serba Italia hari ini. Orang macam apa yang benar-benar _seniat_ ini dalam mempersiapkan sebuah konsep?

"Silakan dicicipi, _your majesty_." Akashi tersenyum, memberikan Kuroko sepasang sendok dan garpu.

"Kau dulu." Kuroko menggeleng. "Takut ada racunnya."

"Demi Tuhan, ini aman." Balas Akashi.

"Tidak percaya."

Akashi tersenyum keki. Ia menyuapkan setiap sendok dari empat menu _full course_ itu dan memakannya dengan yakin. Rasanya enak dan otentik Italia. Kuroko pasti tidak akan melupakan rasa nikmat dari makan siangnya hari ini.

"Aku ambil ini saja."

Akashi nyaris menjerit frustasi ketika yang diambil Kuroko hanyalah _green salad_ yang merupakan hidangan sampingan. Bukan makanan pembuka, bukan hidangan utama, bukan pula makanan penutup. Hanya campuran berbagai macam selada, bawang Bombay, paprika, ketimun dan di _toss_ menggunakan _Italian dressing_.

" _Involtini di Pollo_ -nya enak, lho. Kau tidak mau coba, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi ramah.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak mood makan ayam."

Pemuda manis itu memakan salad di pangkuannya dengan cepat dan nikmat. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit semangkuk kecil salad itu habis. Kuroko mengambil sehelai _tissue_ dari tasnya dan mengusap bibir tipis berlekuknya yang bagaikan delima merekah.

Bibir Kuroko bagaikan buah khuldi yang begitu menggelitik Akashi untuk melahapnya.

"Tetsuya…." Akashi mengulurkan _tiramisu_. "Makan ini."

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tetsuya…." Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nada bicaranya berubah lebih _stoic_. "Makan."

Bagaikan sihir, tangan ramping seputih salju itu mengulur menerima satu _cup_ kecil _tiramisu_ buatan Akashi dan memakannya seakan ia tengah dihipnotis. Sang pemuda merah tersenyum menang ketika _cup_ plastic kecil itu kini kosong. Beberapa tetes krim keju _mascarpone_ mengotori bibir ranum Kuroko. Namun sekali lagi, ia menarik sehelai _tissue_ dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap bibirnya.

"Tetsuya…."

Kuroko menaikkan mukanya ketika mendengar Akashi memanggil nama depannya.

"Kalau aku…." Akashi berusaha mencari diksi yang lebih sederhana. "Kalau aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Tatapan heterokromatik itu membuat tulang punggungnya lemas. Bibir tipis Akashi yang begitu lihai dan culas merekahkan senyum manis yang tak terdeteksi betulan asli atau palsu.

Lalu sang pemuda berambut biru pupus itu menggeleng.

Akashi terbelalak sejenak, sebelum kembali bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Akashi-kun bilang 'kalau'."

Akashi terdiam. Antara menganalisa kesalahannya dalam menyusun kalimat dan menunggu Kuroko bicara.

"Berarti kalimat Akashi-kun tadi artinya Akashi-kun tidak mencintaiku."

"Hah?" Akashi melongok.

"Makna sebenarnya jadi begini: kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, maukah kau tidak menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku?"

"Tetsuya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Akashi-kun tadi bilang: 'Kalau aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku?', kan?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Jika kalimat 'Kalau aku mencintaimu' adalah hipotesa, dan kalimat 'maukah kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku?' adalah kesimpulan, berarti Akashi-kun sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaan Akashi-kun."

Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja, apa yang dibicarakan Kuroko sangat membingungkan.

"Gampangnya begini." Kuroko mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kalimat 'Kalau aku mencintaimu' yang diucapkan Akashi-kun tadi adalah syara kejadian. Dan kalimat selanjutnya, yaitu 'maukah kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku?' adalah kalimat pertanyaan, bukan kalimat kesimpulan. Dan disini aku menemukan kejanggalan."

Akashi mengangguk-angguk, ia mulai paham apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kuroko. "Iya, aku tahu. Terus?"

"Kalau dalam ilmu logika matematika, jika salah satu kalimat salah dan kalimat lain tidak memberikan jawaban, maka seluruh premis atau kalimat itu dianggap salah."

Akashi mendengus. "Kau menolakku dengan teori konjungsi, Tetsuya? Cerdas sekali."

"Negasi Implikasi." Kuroko mengoreksi.

Pikiran Akashi serta merta membentuk tabel dan menyusun premis dari kalimat pernyataan cintanya kepada si seniman muda ini dan menganalisa kenapa kalimatnya berubah menjadi boomerang penolakan.

* * *

 _ **Premis I (P) : Kalau aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Premis II (Q): maukah kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku?**_

 _ **Kesimpulan (P—Q): kalau aku mencintaimu, maka kau mau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku.**_

 _Karena Kuroko tadi mengatakan bahwa teorinya adalah Negasi Implikasi, berarti hasilnya adalah ingkaran dari kesimpulan yang telah menjadi kalimat implikasi:_

 _ **Negasi kesimpulan ~(P—Q): TIDAK BENAR kalau aku mencintaimu, maka kau mau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku.**_

 _ **Atau**_

 _ **Negasi Implikasi (PɅ**_ _ **—Q**_ _ **) :**_ _ **kalau aku TIDAK mencintaimu, maka kau TIDAK mau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku.**_

* * *

Akashi terhenyak.

Keparat.

Kuroko benar.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku mau pulang dulu."

Si pemuda merah dengan _dignity and pride_ setinggi langit itu masih membeku akibat _shock_ ditolak karena terhujam oleh ucapannya sendiri yang bermakna ketidak-seriusannya dalam mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia menatap _cup_ kecil tempat _tiramisu_ dan bekas tempat _green salad_ , dua makanan yang tadi disantap si pemuda mungil menggemaskan itu.

Akashi tertawa lepas hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Tetsuya….aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata setangguh ini."

* * *

"Akashi?"

Midorima merenung sejenak. Ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya karena udara dingin membuat hidungnya terasa gatal. Nama itu sudah agak lama didenganya. Semenjak Kuroko, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara dan dirinya memutuskan untuk berpencar dan mendaftar di SMA yang berbeda satu sama lain, ia baru mendengar nama itu dari si pemuda biru muda yang tengah menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ favoritnya. Benda keberuntungan Midorima hari ini adalah gembok emas yang ia kantongi di saku jas prakteknya. Dan benda itu benar-benar membawa keberuntungan baginya hari ini—ia tidak jadi praktek. Jadwal praktek anatomi kepala lanjutan akan diadakan selasa dua minggu kedepan. Dan janjinya hendak bertemu dengan Kuroko membuatnya dapat menolak ajakan teman-teman kelasan (yang tidak disukainya) untuk pergi ke karaoke.

Benar-benar _lucky day_.

"Soalnya, semenjak SMP…..Aku merasa Midorima-kun yang paling dekat dengan Akashi-kun." Tutur Kuroko.

"Tidak sedekat itu, _nanodayo_." Midorima menyangkal.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau mendadak membahas Akashi?" balas Midorima kemudian.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia beranjak pergi dan kembali lagi menggendong seekor kucing putih-pirang yang bergelung manja di pelukannya. Kuroko menggaruk dagu dan belakang kepala si kucing itu penuh sayang, sementara Midorima tiba-tiba meringkuk di atas kursi, membentuk badannya seperti bola layaknya trenggiling.

"Jauhin, nggak!? Jauhin, nggak?!" desisnya frustasi.

"Kan lucu…." Kilah Kuroko sambil menggesekkan wajahnya ke wajah si kucing. Kucing jalanan yang terbilang gemuk itu melompat ke pundaknya dan bertengger di kepalanya.

"Amit-amit…." Sembur Midorima kesal.

Kuroko mengangguk, menurunkan si kucing itu dari kepalanya dan membiarkannya pergi. Beberapa gumpal bulu hinggap di kaus dan rambutnya. Ia kadang lupa bahwa Midorima yang besar dan kelihatan seperti pria tangguh ini benci sekali dengan hewan selucu kucing.

"Ah, soal Akashi-kun lagi." Ucap Kuroko sambil duduk. "Midorima-kun punya sesuatu yang mau dikatakan?"

Midorima menurunkan kakinya dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aku….semenjak kelas 9 menemukan kejanggalan dari cara bicara dan sikapnya. Tapi karena sekarang aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya, aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih begitu atau tidak, nanodayo."

"Tidak pernah bertemu?" Kuroko mengerenyit. "Sekalipun?"

Midorima menggeleng.

"Yang bisa kukatakan sekarang, adalah Akashi adalah laki-laki yang mengerikan." Balas Midorima selanjutnya. "Hati-hati saja dengan ucapannya dan ucapanmu. Jujur saja, dibanding aku sendiri, selera humor Akashi luar biasa buruk."

"Aku tahu."

"Lebih," Midorima menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi. "Bisa dibilang, Akashi itu _baper_ banget."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. "Mirip-mirip Midorima-kun, ya?"

"Enak aja. Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Midorima membuang mukanya.

"Kise-kun dan Takao-kun."

Mendengar nama dua orang terbodoh versi dunia Midorima, si calon dokter itu hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Kau ini masih saja main dengan orang-orang bodoh kayak gitu, _nanodayo_."

"Aku tinggal dengan mereka, Midorima-kun." Ralat Kuroko.

Oke, fix. Midorima diam-diam berdoa semoga Kuroko tidak ketularan bodoh.

"Ah, Takao-kun menitipkan ini untuk Midorima-kun."

Kuroko merogoh sakunya dan memberikan Midorima sekotak rokok. Si pria berkacamata itu menatap bungkusan putih kehijauan itu cukup lama, dan mengambilnya. Ternyata itu bukan rokok sungguhan, melainkan semacam biscuit coklat rasa _mint_ yang berbentuk rokok.

"Takao-kun juga bilang, seorang dokter tidak boleh menjadi seorang perokok. Dia berharap coklat itu bisa menggantikan ketergantungan Midorima-kun dengan rokok."

Midorima tersenyum kecil. Ia merogoh kantong kemejanya dan melemparkan sekotak rokok kepada Kuroko. Si pemuda mungil itu menangkapnya. Isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah korek gas dan dari 12 batang, hanya tiga batang rokok yang masih tersisa.

"Berikan itu pada si bodoh Takao. Bilang bahwa hari ini rekorku hanya 9 batang sehari."

Kuroko mengangguk dan memasukkan rokok berperisa _menthol_ itu ke dalam tasnya. Midorima dan Takao ternyata satu SMA dan benar-benar lengket bagaikan perangko dan amplop, sementara Kise dan Takao mulai berteman baik karena sama-sama mengikuti audisi model (Takao tidak lulus sementara Kise lulus). Takao banyak bercerita kepada Kuroko soal Midorima. Ia berkata selain terobsesi dengan peruntungan zodiac dan ramalan-ramalan lain, si pria berkacamata itu adalah seorang perokok berat. Bahkan sehari Midorima bisa merokok lebih dari 30 batang. Takao juga seringkali curhat kepada Kuroko bahwa ia tidak suka bahwa Midorima menjadi perokok ditengah perjalanan karir pendidikannya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Kabarnya?"

Kuroko menoleh. Ia berasumsi bahwa maksud Midorima adalah kabarnya Takao.

"Baik-baik saja. Dia bekerja di _fine dining restaurant_ di Ginza. Liburnya hanya hari Rabu."

Midorima mengangguk. "Kau mau pulang? Sebentar lagi bus bakalan habis, lho."

Kuroko berdiri. Ia dan Midorima berjabat tangan. Sebelum pergi, Midorima menghela nafas.

"Boleh aku titip satu hal lagi buat si bodoh?" tanyanya.

"Tentu."

Midorima membungkuk, mengecup lembut kening Kuroko dan menjauh perlahan.

"Aku titip itu juga, _nanodayo_."

Kemudian Midorima pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih membeku dengan wajah memerah. Ia mengusap dagunya di tempat bekas Midorima mengecupnya.

Hangat.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Kuroko tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Ia tahu ciuman tadi hanya titipan untuk Takao, namun Kuroko percaya bahwa Midorima—yang memang seorang _tsundere,_ jauh di lubuk hatinya sangat mencintai Takao.

Perasaan itu tersampaikan bahkan sampai hati Kuroko.

"Takao-kun pasti senang mendapat ini." Kuroko mengusap dahinya lembut.

* * *

"Ha…hah?! Dasar Shin-chan bodoh….."

Takao bersemu ketika Kuroko menyampaikan titipan Midorima kepadanya, berupa sebungkus rokok berisi 3 batang rokok dan sebuah korek gas dan kecupan di kening. Rumah mereka hari ini sepi sekali. Takao biasanya mati gaya kalau tidak ada Kise yang biasanya melontarkan ide-ide absurd.

"Kise-kun mana? Belum pulang?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah? Kise tidur, kayaknya. Sepatunya ada saat aku pulang."

Kuroko menaruh tasnya dan melepas kaus kakinya, melemparkannya ke keranjang baju kotor. Takao mengusap kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Si pemuda berambut biru mengetuk kamar Kise dan menemukannya tidak terkunci. Ia menyelinap masuk dan menemukan Kise belum tidur sama sekali.

Ia berbaring di kasurnya yang memiliki bantal besar. Kepalanya terkulai lemas. Meski tubuhnya tertutup selimut, Kuroko tahu bahwa Kise tidak mengenakkan sehelai benang-pun di balik selimut itu. Seprainya hari ini berwarna merah marun, terlihat beberapa bekas-bekas tumpahan cairan putih di kasurnya. Kamar Kise terasa sedikit pengap meski AC-nya menyala.

"Kise-kun?" panggil Kuroko.

"Nhhnn…." Ia menoleh pelan. Dan melirih seakan tengah benar-benar kesakitan. "Kuroko…cchi. Sini…."

Lima jari lentik itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Setiap langkah Kuroko mendekat, Kise berusaha duduk di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping namun benar-benar _well built_ dan bersih mulus bebas bulu terekspos dari kepala hingga lutut. Kuroko mengerenyit jijik menemukan cairan putih kental mengotori beberapa bagian tubuh Kise, begitu pula ruam-ruam kehitaman dan bekas gigitan manusia. Kuroko menumpukan lututnya di pinggir ranjang dan membiarkan Kise memeluknya.

"Pasti capek banget, kan? Tidurlah…." Bisik Kuroko sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kise.

"Nnn…" Kise menggeleng dalam pelukan Kuroko. "Aku takut Kurokocchi nggak pulang lagi, ssu."

"Tidak akan. Aku pasti kasih kabar."

Kuroko dengan perlahan merangkak naik, memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di pangkuan Kise dan membiarkan sang model berambut pirang meraup bibirnya dengan begitu putus asa. Kuroko membalasnya, melingkarkan pula kedua tangannya di belakang kepala Kise dan mengusap lembut surai pirang lepek itu. Ciuman mereka meliar bukan karena nafsu, melainkan ada suatu perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar rindu ingin bertemu dan keputus-asaan.

"Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi…." Bisik Kise sambil mengecup dagu si pemuda biru muda. "Sungguh, maafkan aku…"

"Tanpa kau memintanya, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Kise-kun." Kedua tangan mungil yang mahir melukis itu mengusap wajah Kise dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bulir-bulir Kristal mengalir menuruni manik ambar itu. Sedu sedan menyeruak dari bibir Kise. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. Ada perasaan linu yang begitu luar biasa ketika dirinya hanya berdua Kise seperti ini. Sang pemuda bermanik ambar itu meraih dagu Kuroko dan kembali menciumnya, memagut bibir tipis berlekuknya dan menyesap garis-garis saliva dari bibir pemuda berambut biru itu. Kuroko membalas ciuman Kise tanpa ragu, meski rasa asin dari airmata sang model membuat sensasi ciumannya terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Nnh….Kurokocchi…mmh…." Kise mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya.

Kuroko melemas. Ia ingin merasakan nikmat ini memanja dirinya selama-lamanya. Tetapi, semakin dalam ia tenggelam dalam hasratnya bersama Kise, ada rasa sakit yang semakin berdenyut bersamanya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kuroko mendorong wajah Kise dari wajahnya dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kenapa, Kurokocchi?" bisiknya. "Aku bau, ya?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap jejak-jejak airmata di wajah Kise dan membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di sebelah Kise.

"Jangan, ssu….." lirih Kise. "Kasurku kotor."

"Berani kotor itu baik." Kuroko membalas datar selayaknya _tagline_ iklan deterjen tersebut.

Kise menyamankan posisinya, memeluk Kuroko erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam lekukan baru si pemuda mungil. Kedua tangan seputih salju Kuroko menimang-nimang Kise sehingga akhirnya sang arjuna emas terlelap. Kuroko juga lumayan merasa ngantuk. Ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas pinggangnya dan bergelung lembut sambil memeluk Kise.

Di ujung ranjang Kise, ia melihat sehelai jaket kulit tembaga yang familiar sekali, tergeletak setengah menggantung disana.

Ia tahu sekali milik siapa jaket kulit tembaga itu.

Bayangan si pemiliki jaket kulit-lah yang membuat Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kise.

Ia tahu konsekuensinya. Ia bahkan sudah tahu dari awal.

Dan ia juga tahu bahwa ia harus bertahan.

Meskipun ia tahu tidak selamanya ia bisa bertahan.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam isak tangis yang selalu ia pendam di dalam sudut tergelap hatinya.

* * *

 **waaaai, ketemu lagi di chapter 2!**

 **Kebetulan karena saya nganggur jadi saya kebut publish chapter 2 hari ini hehehehe.**

 **untuk hubungan kuroko-kise, tolong jangan di judge duluan. Bukannya sudah saya peringatkan bahwa anda semua sudah terjebak di dalam roller coaster berjudul About Last Night? #evil laugh**

 **semoga kalian suka. Saya nggak akan banyak bacot lagi. Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa!**

 **see you in the next chapter~~~~**


	3. Dislocation

About Last Night

 _Summary_ : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

 _Pair_ : Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

 _Rate_ : M for adultery and explicit content.

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

 _Warning_ : Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

 **WARNING: LEMON! You've been warned.**

* * *

Hari Minggu adalah waktunya bangun siang. Waktunya nggak mandi seharian. Waktunya malas-malasan.

Pikiran itu juga hinggap di benak Kuroko.

Sebagai satu-satunya bocah kuliahan di rumah ini, hari Minggu benar-benar hening tanpa kelakuan _anti mainstream_ Kise dan Takao. Takao yang bekerja di restoran mewah hanya dapat libur hari Rabu, dan enam hari sisanya ia akan pergi ke restoran jam 6 pagi dan pulang jam 5 sore (shift normal, tapi bahkan bisa jam 4 pagi kalau restoran itu disewa untuk sebuah acara). Sementara Kise belum pulang dari hari Jumat. Jadi pagi ini Kuroko hanya sendirian di rumah, menikmati lembut dan nyamannya selimut _chibi_ jerapah lebar yang bahkan sanggup menyelimuti dua orang sebesar Murasakibara. Ada sebersit keinginan untuk makan eskrim atau jalan-jalan naik sepeda keluar, tapi sekali lagi, selimut jerapah itu menahannya untuk tetap di kasur.

 **CEKLEK.**

 **KRIEEET.**

Seseorang berjalan lembut memasuki kamarnya. Meskipun masih bergelung di ranjang, Kuroko tahu bahwa itu sosok lelaki jangkung.

Karena pembawaannya terlalu tenang, pastilah orang itu bukan Kise yang akan selalu membangunkan Kuroko dengan hebohnya sambil berkata _"Ohayou, Kurokocchi~~~ ayo bangun, ssu!"_

Bukan juga Takao-si rambut hitam yang baru saja potong rambut gaya Levi dari fandom tetangga itu, langkah kakinya selalu berbunyi bedebam. Entah kenapa, langkah kaki orang ini sunyi sekali.

Lalu siapa? Aomine-kah?

Selimut disingkap.

"Hhhhh!"

Kuroko terperanjat, nyaris melompat dari kasurnya ketika menemukan sosok Akashi ada di sana. Hari ini ia mengenakkan kaus polo berwarna putih dan _jeans_ warna krem. Ia tersenyum kecil dan miring khas seorang Akashi. Tak lupa ia membawa keranjang piknik jahanam itu dan Kuroko tidak ingin menerka tema apa yang dibawa Akashi hingga nekad mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya.

"Pagi, manis. Sebenarnya sudah siang, sih." Sapanya.

"Bagaimana kau..." Kuroko tergugu.

"Pintunya nggak dikunci."

Kuroko mengerenyit. Ia lupa selain fakta bahwa ia satu-satunya bocah kuliahan di rumah ini, Kuroko kadang menyadari saking terburu-burunya Takao pergi di pagi buta, ia seringkali tidak mengunci pintu depan. Berarti penyebab sang arjuna merah bisa masuk adalah Takao.

"Wah, rambutmu _epic_." Akashi tertawa kecil. Ia merapikan _bedhead_ Kuroko yang bagaikan _super saiyan_ dari _anime_ legend sepanjang masa.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Akashi-kun?"

"Sarapan denganmu." Balas Akashi. "Lalu mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan."

"Tidak mau." Balas Kuroko apatis. "Aku mau istirahat."

Ia kembali bergelung di ranjangnya, menikmati _lazy time_ di hari Minggu yang indah itu. Mengabaikan Akashi yang masih termangu berlutut dengan raut muka mengeras.

 **ZRUUK!**

 **BRAK!**

Si pemuda biru pupus itu memekik kesakitan ketika Akashi mencengkram kakinya dan menariknya sampai menggelosor jatuh dari ranjang. Belum sempat Kuroko merasakan sakit kepalanya karena terbentur tiang ranjang, Akashi sudah membekuknya di lantai, mengunci semua gerakannya hingga tidak sedikit pun celah bagi Kuroko untuk melawan.

"Kau yang memaksaku, Tetsuya." Ucapnya dengan nada diktatoris. Hawa di sekitarnya mendadak berubah.

Pupil Kuroko menyempit dirundung ketakutan. Ia hendak berteriak, namun jeritan minta tolongnya dibungkam ciuman Akashi yang penuh nafsu dan pemaksaan. Dengan sigap Kuroko mengatupkan bibirnya ketika merasakan lidah lembut nan hangat Akashi menyapanya. Jengah dengan pertahanan Kuroko yang kelewat tangguh baginya, Akashi mengencangkan kunciannya di tangan Kuroko. Betapa terkejut si pemuda biru muda itu merasakan linu yang luar biasa di lengannya. Rontaannya tak berarti apa-apa bagi sang arjuna merah. Akashi masih genjar menjilati dan memagut, juga menghisap bibir Kuroko dengan begitu liar. Semakin Kuroko melawan, Akashi semakin mempererat kunciannya di tangan Kuroko.

 **PRETAAAAAKK!**

Kuroko terkulai lemas, seakan seluruh tenaganya ditarik keluar melalui ubun-ubunnya secara paksa. Tangan kanannya mati rasa. Ia merasakan lebih dari sekedar linu dan nyeri. Kepalanya berdenging dan matanya berputar-putar karena syok. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa dingin dan bergemetar

Akashi mematahkan tangan kanannya.

"Ups, sepertinya aku terlalu kasar." Akashi melepas kuncian tangannya dari tangan Kuroko.

"Nah, Tetsuya..." Akashi berbisik lembut sambil menciumi telinganya. "Ayo buka kakimu dan biarkan aku mengerjakan sisanya. Jangan melawan..."

Kuroko lemah tak berdaya. Akashi menatap kaki Kuroko. Betisnya ramping dan mulus, tak terbalut apapun karena ia masih mengenakkan celana pendek tidurnya. Akashi menggenggam betis ramping Kuroko dan mengelusnya perlahan. Wajah Kuroko memucat. Akashi menciumi lututnya lama.

"Kau mau aku patahkan kakimu juga?" Bisik Akashi. "Ah, tentu saja itu perkara mudah bagiku. Aku bahkan bisa saja membuat kedua tulang pahamu lepas dari tulang panggulmu..."

Akashi tertawa kecil, menikmati pemandangan dimana Kuroko dirundung wajah gelap tanpa harapan. Ia merentangkan kedua kaki Kuroko hingga mengangkang dan melepaskan celana pendek si pemuda biru itu hingga ia kini _bottomless_. Akashi menunduk dan menjelajahi kulit mulus Kuroko yang lembut dan seputih salju dengan belahan bibirnya. Sensasi hangat dan lembut bibir Akashi membuatnya merinding. Ia menggelinjang di setiap Akashi memberikan kecupan lama di beberapa spot. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah ketika cumbuan sang pemuda heterokromatik naik ke pahanya. Kerongkongan Kuroko tercekat, ia ingin berteriak namun tidak ada satu suara pun yang berhasil keluar. Bulir airmata putus asa menuruni pipinya.

Tidak...

Ia tidak ingin disetubuhi Akashi...

"Aku pulaaaaaang. Kurokocchiiii~"

Suara Kise terdengar dari lantai bawah. Suara derap tangga juga terdengar makin dekat. Akashi yang seakan tidak peduli, menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke selangkangan Kuroko, dimana si 'Kuroko Junior' sudah setengah menegang. Ukurannya membuat Akashi lumayan takjub meski tidak se'premium' miliknya. Rambut pubis Kuroko masih halus dan lurus, juga begitu tipis.

"Nee, nee...aku baru beli waffle, ssu. Mau makan ba..."

Bagai petir di siang bolong. Kise merasa ada sebilah pisau tak terlihat yang menghujam ulu hatinya.

Akashi melirik pintu kamar Kuroko dan menemukan Kise yang terlihat seperti ikan mujair yang keluar dari air: matanya membelalak, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

"...se-kun..." lirih Kuroko yang sudah menggigil hebat. "...lo...ng..."

Kejadian selanjutnya begitu cepat.

Kise yang begitu murka serta-merta menjambak pundak Akashi dan menghempaskannya ke tembok. Beruntung refleks Akashi cukup cepat sehingga ia bisa menyelamatkan kepalanya dari potensi terbentur pinggiran pintu yang lumayan runcing. Sang model berambut pirang merengkuh Kuroko dalam pelukannya dengan wajah ketakuan bercampur amarah.

"Pergi, Akashicchi..." geramnya. "Pergi sebelum aku memenggalmu."

Akashi benci melihat sorot mata Kise yang begitu nyalang dan penuh perlawanan. Namun ia dengan _gentle_ berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan rumah kontrakan Kise tersebut dengan langkah cepat dan melaju mobilnya pergi dari sana.

* * *

"Enam minggu?"

Kise memberengut, sesekali mata ambarnya melirik Kuroko yang tengah berbaring dengan tangan kanan di gips besar. Kuroko baru saja menjalani operasi bedah tulang tingkat menengah akibat perbuatan Akashi tadi. Pergelangan tangannya mengalami dislokasi, dan setelah dilakukan _rontgen_ terdapat beberapa jaringan yang terjepit dan harus segera dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula sebelum terjadi gangguan berkelanjutan yang lebih buruk. Beruntung Kise buru-buru membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit sebelum tangannya yang membengkak itu sempat membiru dan mengalami kejang.

"Ah...dia juga mengalami syok yang lumayan parah. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Entah. Aku rasa dia cuma panik. Aku menemukannya di bawah tangga. Kemungkinan dia jatuh."

Si dokter tersenyum. "Selain itu tidak ada yang parah. Setelah dia enakan, ia bisa langsung pulang. Tetapi obatnya harus diminum rutin, dan setiap minggu dia harus memeriksakan keadaan tangannya kesini."

Si dokter meninggalkan Kise yang duduk di kursi ruang rawat Kuroko. Ia merasa menceritakan dusta untuk menutupi kejadian sebenarnya itu adalah perbuatan tidak perlu. Tetapi ia selalu ingat bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang _powerful_ dan dirinya sendiri bekerja di industri hiburan. Menuntutnya ke meja hijau jelas lebih memberatkan Kise.

Terlebih mereka adalah teman lama.

Kise masih menyimpan rasa empatinya untuk Akashi, terlepas dari perbuatan bengisnya pada Kuroko.

"Kise-kun..."

Kise menoleh. Kuroko mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Sang arjuna emas mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium jemari Kuroko.

"Aku disini, Kurokocchi."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Kuroko sambil mengusap pipi Kise. "Akashi-kun bisa masuk karena kebiasaan buruk Takao-kun "

"Aku tahu." Bisik Kise. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa benar-benar menjagamu..."

"Jangan cerita pada Takao-kun soal Akashi-kun." Lirih Kuroko. "Nanti masalahnya makin buruk."

"Iya." Kise menggamit tangan kiri seputih salju itu dan menggenggamnya.

"..." Kuroko memandangi Kise lumayan lama. "Kise-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"...sudah berapa hari...tidak tidur?"

Kuroko melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise dan dengan lembut menekan lingkar mata kehitaman di wajah sang arjuna emas.

"Tiga hari setengah. Hampir empat, ssu." Balas Kise apa adanya. "Aku lagi ikut _full campaign_ untuk koleksi musim dinginnya Burberry edisi Jepang."

Kuroko mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Kise, mengusap lekukan bibir Kise yang berwarna _dark salmon_ yang senyumannya terlalu sering ia lihat di majalah _fashion_ bulanan dan beberapa iklan beberapa waktu ini.

"Nanti tidur yang nyenyak, ya."

* * *

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko berhenti dan menoleh. Suatu hal yang janggal menemukan seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang mengenakkan setelan jas mahal dan berkeliaran di Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain. Tetapi Kuroko sudah terlampau biasa melihat keberadaan seorang Akashi Seijuro dalam balutan setelan jas mahalnya itu.

"Aku...mau mengatakkan sesuatu." Katanya sendu.

Kuroko melirik arlojinya. "Aku ada kelas. Nanti sore saja."

"Hanya sebentar..."

Kuroko terdiam. Matanya yang bagaikan lapis lazuli itu hanya menatap Akashi datar. Pantulan wajah Akashi bisa terlihat jelas di kedua mata bulat nan indah itu.

"Waktumu 10 menit, Akashi-kun." Tutur Kuroko.

"Oke, oke." Akashi menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan kemarin. Sungguh. Akan kuganti biaya perawatanmu. Kudengar kau juga dioperasi, kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Itu bukan uangku. Uangnya Kise-kun."

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya...tidak tahu bagaimana lagi...aku...aku..."

Kuroko mengedip. Cukup lama seakan ia tengah menjernihkan pandangannya.

"Apakah kau ini Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengerenyit bingung. "Iya, ini aku. Kenapa, memangnya?"

"Apakah...yang setiap hari mengantarkan bekal padaku, yang menyuruhku makan _tiramisu_ di kelas Sejarah Renaissance dan orang yang mematahkan tanganku, adalah Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, kau ini bicara apa? Kau mau bermain logika matematika lagi denganku?"

Kuroko menatapnya dalam-dalam. Bahkan kali ini ia beberapa langkah lebih dekat.

"Kalau begitu, kali ini dengan _siapa_ aku bicara?"

Senyum di wajah Akashi memudar. Ekspresinya berubah masam dan jenuh.

"Tetsuya..." katanya. "Berhentilah bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Balas Kuroko dengan nada yang lebih pedas.

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kuroko mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menjambak dasi Akashi hingga wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa senti saja. Sepasang manik lapis lazuli itu masih begitu tenang dan datar. Sang pemuda merah bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata jernih itu.

Tidak...

Serupa.

Tapi tak sama.

"Kembalikan Akashi-kun..." bisik Kuroko.

Ia melepas jambakannya dari dasi Akashi dan berjalan memasuki salah satu kelas. Pemuda merah itu masih termangu di tempat karena dua alasan:

1\. Ia tak tahu bahwa Kuroko bisa memiliki tenaga sekuat itu.

2\. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajahnya seperti itu di pantulan mata seseorang. Bayangan wajah yang hampir tidak pernah ia lihat di cermin ketika ia berkaca.

Meskipun wajahnya sama persis, Akashi yakin itu bukan dirinya.

Itu benar-benar orang lain.

 **DEG!**

Akashi merasa dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman. Perasaan gelisah mendadak merundungi batinnya. Apa ini? Ia sudah menghadapi penolakan Kuroko berkali-kali, namun baru kali ini perasaan sesak memenuhi perutnya. Wajahnya memanas dan tangannya gemetar. Akashi mengambil langkah besar-besar menuju mobilnya dan buru-buru kembali ke kantornya dengan hati berkecamuk.

* * *

"Oy, Tetsu! Jadi ceritanya kau benar-benar tidak bisa makan sendiri?"

Kuroko menoleh. Ia kembali menggeluti dunia khayalnya di dalam serial TV _Adventure Time._ Ia sungguh suka kartun itu dan berharap bisa jadi _Ice King_ yang tinggal bersama pinguin-pinguin lucu. Ia juga dibuat takjub dengan _artwork_ kartun itu yang berhasil membawa dunia fantasi dari segi surealis. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya menonton kartun yang sebenarnya memiliki plot cerita yang bodoh dan nggak jelas khas kartun-kartun komedi garapan negeri Paman Sam itu.

Dan jangan lupakan Aomine. Si cowok _buffy_ berkulit gelap itu dipaksa Kise menemani Kuroko setelah sang model pirang merengek-rengek dalam telepon dengan kalimat begini: 'Kurokocchi lagi sakit, ssu. Temenin dong. Kasihan dia nggak ada yang jagain, ssu.'

"Yang jelas, aku tidak akan bisa menggambar selama enam minggu." Balas Kuroko datar. "Makan masih bisa."

"Pakai sumpit?" Aomine tertawa mengejek.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Pakai garpu atau sendok. Kadang-kadang langsung pakai tangan."

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Kuroko diam sejenak. Ia baru membicarakan kondisi tangannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya saja. Seharusnya ia juga bilang dosennya bahwa ia tidak bisa menggambar dulu selama enam minggu berturut-turut. Kenapa pikiran seperti itu tidak hinggap ke kepalanya?

"Mungkin nanti, akan aku bicarakan." Balas Kuroko.

"Dingiiiiiiin. Aku pulang bawa makanan, ssu! Mau makan bareng Kurokocchi~~~"

Kise masuk ke dalam rumah dan memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Ia membuka sebungkus burger keju dan menyuapi si pemuda biru pupus itu dari belakang. Kuroko mengambil segigit besar dan mengunyahnya lambat-lambat.

"Kau ini benar-benar diperlakukan kayak kucing peliharaan, ya?" Cibir Aomine.

 _"_ Enak aja! Kurokocchi adalah adik kecil. Ssu...ssu..." Kise menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke rambut Kuroko, sementara si pemuda yang eksistensinya nyaris tembus pandang itu mengambil gigitan kedua dari burger di tangan sang model pirang. Ketiga. Keempat. Kelima dan sampai habis.

Kuroko masih asyik mengunyah bahkan ketika Aomine menarik lengan kuning langsat cerah yang tadi memeluknya. Aomine dan Kise berjalan kamar Kise dan pintu ditutup. Sang pemuda berambut biru pupus itu mengatupkan mata menahan sakit saat mendengar suara obrolan Kise dan Aomine berubah menjadi geraman dan desahan.

Ia mengambil dompet, ponsel dan kunci rumahnya lalu memilih untuk melesat pergi.

Meskipun _Adventure Time_ yang tadi ditontonnya belum selesai.

* * *

Malam ini udara terasa lembab. Meskipun ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah kontrakan Kise, tidak ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk singgah barang sejenak, seperti duduk di bangku pinggir jalan untuk melepas penat atau sebagainya. Kebanyakan orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di jalanan mulai menepi ketika merasakan ada percikan air yang turun dari langit. Kuroko pun demikian. Namun ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah _conveniece store_ dan mampir untuk sekedar beli payung. Awalnya demikian hingga ia melihat mesin _milkshake_ di balik meja kasir.

"Ini aja? Sama apa lagi?" Tanya si kasir.

" _Vanilla milkshake_. Dua." Balas Kuroko _lempeng_ meski ada binar-binar lucu di matanya.

Sembari menunggu, ia melihat keadaan luar dan hujan semakin deras diliputi angin kencang. Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merutuki betapa cerobohnya ia lupa mengenakkan jaket saat udara luar bahkan sudah mencapai lima derajat celcius. Seseorang memaskui _convenience store_ itu dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi bagi dirinya sendiri—karena selain mesin _milkshake_ , semua makanan dan minuman di tempat ini dapat diambil secara _self service_.

"Silakan. Totalnya jadi 820 Yen."

Kuroko tengah mencari sekeping sepuluh Yen sisanya ketika seseorang mengulurkan selembar seribu Yen dan menaruh secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di depan pesanan Kuroko.

"Sekalian dengan pesanannya anak ini." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata sang diktaror merah Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia berada di posisi antara tidak enak hati karena dibayarkan atau girang sekali karena tidak harus keluar uang sama sekali. Setelah menerima kembaliannya, Akashi menoleh menghadap Kuroko dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Sendirian?" Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko terdiam, dan mengangguk. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Akashi seakan tengah mengidentifikasi ada yang aneh dengan bentuk hidung atau lekukan bibir sang arjuna merah.

"Hmm." Kuroko mengangguk, mengambil semua belanjaannya dan mengganyang _vanilla milkshake_ ronde pertama.

"Mau temani aku ngopi sebentar, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko masih menatapnya datar. "Kau harusnya bekerja, Akashi-kun."

"Sudah pulang." Balas Akashi santai.

Kedua orang itu masih saling menatap dalam diam sampai akhirnya Akashi merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Kuroko dan dengan lembut menyingkirkannya dari meja kasir, karena meskipun kecil dan rapuh, tetap saja badan Kuroko menghalangi pelanggan lain yang mau bayar.

"Nanti kuantar pulang." Balas Akashi lembut. "Daripada kau harus hujan-hujanan."

"Aku baru saja beli payung."

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu jalan jauh."

Kuroko menunduk. Setelah insiden Akashi yang melukai tangan kanannya, ada banyak alasan kenapa Kuroko harus menolak ajakan Akashi. Tetapi,yang tengah berdiri di depan Kuroko saat ini adalah Akashi Seijuro, yang setinggi 174cm dengan balutan setelan jas hitam bergaris, tengah menyeruput kopi dengan nikmatnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini genjar Akashi modusin. Tangan Akashi yang satu lagi di jejalkan ke kantong jasnya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?" Tanya Kuroko skeptic.

"Mungkin aku akan memaksamu. Meskipun aku akan menghormati keputusanmu, aku lebih takut kau terserang masuk angin karena hujan-hujanan."

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kalimat Akashi terdengar hati-hati. Dan terlalu banyak mengandung kata 'akan'.

Kuroko kembali menyeruput minuman favoritnya dan berjalan melewati Akashi, bahkan hingga ia keluar dari toko serba ada itu. Setelah dua langkah berlalu, Kuroko menyadari bahwa Akashi tidak mengerjarnya. Si pemuda merah itu mengambil salah satu kursi nyaman di pojok ruangan dan kembali menikmati kopinya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Kuroko melangkah kembali masuk ke toko itu dan berdiri di dekat Akashi. Ia mengambil satu kursi di dekat sang arjuna merah dan duduk di sebelahnya seperti bocah yang habis ngambek karena tidak dituruti keinginannya, dan ingin cari perhatian terhadap orang tuanya.

"Hey, kau ini betulan Tetsuya?" Akashi terkekeh.

Kuroko menghabiskan _vanilla milkshake_ ronde pertama dan melempar gelas kosongnya ke tempat sampah. Ia melanjutkan mengganyang ronde kedua sampai seperempat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Tidak lucu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaanmu waktu itu." ucap Akashi. "Mau menjelaskan, seperti kau menjelaskan logika Negasi biimplikasi?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Belum waktunya. Hipotesaku belum lengkap."

Tangan besar Akashi terjulur kepadanya. Kuroko sempat berjengit sebelum tangan besar itu akhirnya mendarat di kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku minta maaf." Bisiknya.

Kuroko menoleh, menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan wajahnya yang datar permanen.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua sikap tidak sopanku. Soal keranjang piknik itu juga. Dan tanganmu. Dan ucapanku yang mungkin tidak berkenan di hatimu."

Si pemuda biru pupus mengedip, yang akhirnya memejamkan matanya lumayan lama. Ia sedang mencerna Akashi _yang mana_ yang tengah bersamanya sekarang.

"Aku melakukan semua itu untuk menyenangkanmu. Yah, kurasa caranya tidak tepat. Tapi mengertilah, Tetsuya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana." Balas Kuroko.

"Kau jauh dariku. Disini." Akashi menepuk dadanya.

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi menurunkan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar mencolek hidung Kuroko dan menggamit dagunya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi, selembut dan setenang mungkin. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko. "Aku…."

"Aku tahu." Akashi mengelus bibir merona Kuroko yang terasa sedikit lengket.

Hening.

Kuroko tertunduk dengan wajah bersemu.

"Tetsuya…."

Kuroko mengangkat mukanya.

"….kau sungguh tidak ingat apa-apa pada malam sebelum kau….menginap di rumahku?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu mengingat. Hanya saja….ada hal yang membuatku—maksudku membuatmu…."

Akashi mendesah frustasi.

"…membuat _kita_ berdua sama-sama terluka."

Kuroko melanjutkan menghajar _vanilla milkshake_ ronde kedua sampai habis dan menunggu Akashi berucap lagi. Malam ini bisa dikatakan pikirannya kosong, atau lebih tepatnya ia ingin mengosongkan pikirannya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang." Akashi menepuk lembut kepala Kuroko.

"Aku belum mau pulang." Tukas Kuroko.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kita putar-putar sampai bosan. Saat kau sudah tidur, kau kuantar pulang. _Deal_?"

Kuroko bangkit berdiri, dan Akashi berjalan di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya suatu tempat yang sebenarnya sudah lama sekali tidak ia kunjungi.

"Akashi-kun, mau ke pantai?"

Akashi mengerenyit. "Malam-malam?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Yang dekat saja."

"Yang jauh pun bakal kusanggupi." Akashi tertawa. Ia mendorong pundak Kuroko lembut dan berjalan beriringan bersamanya menuju mobil Akashi.

* * *

Tidak banyak, bahkan hampir tidak ada orang yang mengunjungi pantai di malam hari. Selain anginnya lebih kencang dan kalau mau foto-foto pun nggak bakalan kelihatan, air sedang pasang dan akan sangat berbahaya main-main di pantai. Akashi cukup terkejut ketika melihat Kuroko yang refleks membuka sepatu dan menggulug celananya, berlari telanjang kaki menyusuri pasir kekuningan yang hangat dan lembab. Angin darat meniup liar rambut biru pupusnya, sepasang kakinya yang mulus dan putih disapa buih air laut. Kuroko menengadah, melihat bahwa malam ini setelah hujan itu reda, langit begitu bersih dan bulan separuh berpendar muram bersamaan dengan bintang-bintang yang terlihat menghiasi langit kelam bagaikan titik-titik mutiara di atas hamparan kain hitam.

Pantai adalah tempat yang paling disukai Kuroko. Selain ia bisa mendengar suara-suara alam untuk menemani kesunyian pribadinya, banyak momen istimewa yang juga dihabiskannya di pantai.

Neneknya mengajarinya bermain layangan di pantai.

Saat SD, ia dan ibunya juga merayakan ulang tahun ayahnya dengan pergi ke pantai sambil _barbecue-_ an.

Dan yang paling berkesan…...

Dadanya terasa linu membayangkannya. Suaranya tercekat, dan butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Kuroko mengendalikan dirinya agar ia tidak menangis. Sadar melihat bahu sang pemuda biru pupus bergetar, Akashi mencopot jasnya dan memakaikannya di pundak Kuroko. Tak lupa sepasang lengan kokohnya melingkar di tubuh ramping nan mungil itu.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" bisiknya khawatir. "Kau teringat sesuatu? Atau matamu kemasukan debu? Kedinginan?"

Akashi menyelipkan telunjuknya di genggaman tangan kiri Kuroko. Yang membuatnya terkejut, si pemuda biru pupus langsung menggamit dan menggenggam tangan Akashi. Tangannya dingin. Akashi menempelkan wajahnya di rambut Kuroko dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"…lang…."

"Hm?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kuroko agar dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas. "Apa?"

"Ayo pulang….."

* * *

 **TOK TOK!**

 **CEKREK!**

Kuroko menemukan sang arjuna emas tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil main game di ponselnya. Kasurnya bersih. Pakaiannya lengkap. Ia tidak terlihat kelelahan. Tidak ada hawa pengap. Tidak ada jaket kulit warna tembaga lagi.

" _Yokatta ne_ , Kurokocchi sudah pulang, ssu!" ucap Kise dengan kelegaan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya.

Ia menahan nafas.

"Ada apa, ssu?" Tanya Kise. Ia meletakkan ponselnya. "Tanganmu sakit lagi?"

Dengan satu gerakan, Kuroko melepas kausnya dan lompat ke ranjang Kise. Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, sang model pirang merasakan sensasi lembut, hangat dan manis khas _vanilla milkshake_ dari bibir Kuroko yang sekonyong-konyong menciumnya. Kise menyamankan posisinya dan menarik Kuroko mendekat. Ia mengimbangi sang pemuda manis itu saat ciuman mereka meliar, saat Kuroko sudah mulai berani menerobos belahan bibir Kise dan menyesap ujung lidahnya. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan bergelora, tetes-tetes saliva mengalir dari bibir dan dagu Kuroko. Kise melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap pemuda biru pupus ini dalam-dalam.

"Kise-kun…." Bisik Kuroko dengan nafas terengah. " _Bantai_ aku."

Kedua manik ambar Kise melebar. "He…hey, kau ini kenapa, Kurokocchi? Nggak habis minum _Viagra,_ ssu?"

"Kise-kun…." Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Suaranya sudah setengah mendesah ketika dengan binal ia melepas kancing celana _jeans_ dan resletingnya. Ia menduduki pangkuan Kise dengan gelisah. " _Bantai_ aku. Sekarang. Kumohon….."

Kise merengkuhkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kuroko ketika kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciuman lembut. Tangan kiri mungil seputih salju itu meremas, menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kise. Bibir Kise yang berwarna _dark salmon_ menyapa lembut leher dan bahu jenjang Kuroko, meninggalkan jejak saliva bekas jilatan dan sesekali hisapan nakal. Nafas Kuroko perlahan menjadi desahan lirih karena terbakar nafsu. Sang arjuna emas menunjuk, menjilat sepasang titik berwarna merah muda cerah di dada memilin, menghisap, menjilat dan sesekali menggigit tonjolan itu hingga puting Kuroko menegang. Desahan lirih sang pemuda biru pupus lambat laun berubah menjadi lenguhan kecil yang tipis dan terdengar begitu seksi. Setiap jemari jenjang Kise menyentuh permukaan kulit Kuroko yang putih mulus, semakin kuat juga birahi mendobrak-dobrak di dalam dirinya.

Lagipula, ia sudah lama tidak mem- _bantai_ Kuroko.

"Nnnh….." Kuroko meremas seprai ketika sang arjuna emas menyangga punggungnya dengan bantal, membuat posisi pemuda biru pupus kesayangannya lebih nyaman. "Kise-kun…"

"Iya, Kurokocchi?" Kise melepas kemejanya dan merenggangkan badannya sejenak.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat lekukan tubuh Kise. Berbeda dengan Murasakibara yang seperti Titan, atau Aomine dan Midorima yang _buffy_ , Kise dianugerahi tubuh yang benar-benar _well built._ Meskipun ia ramping, otot bisep dan lekukan perutnya tetap padat dan kencang. Tidak terlalu kekar, tetapi berkesan maskulin dan sensual.

Benar-benar tubuh seorang model.

"Kise-kun," bisik Kuroko, ia bangun dan menunduk menciumi perut Kise. "Aku mau ini."

"Ah…aah….Ku…Kurokocchi…pelan-pelan…..aah.."

Kuroko benar-benar kehilangan akal saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit perut Kise. Tidak hanya mencium dan menjilat, ia menjelajahi setiap lekukan perut sang arjuna emas dengan belahan bibirnya. Kise melenguh, mengusap kepala Kuroko dan menikmati cumbuan sang pemuda biru pupus yang begitu menyukai perutnya sebagai _fetish_. Kuroko jauh lebih mudah terangsang melihat perut Kise semenjak pria pirang itu membuat _tattoo_ di bagian kanan perutnya sebagai tuntutan dari pekerjaan, sebuah ambigram bertuliskan _Angels and Demons_.

Sejak itu juga, Kise benar-benar menjaga diri agar tidak terlihat _topless_ saat bersama Kuroko.

"Ku…Kurokocchi…sudah..ssu…aaangh….uuh…" Kise menahan kepala Kuroko. "Aku keras nih gara-gara Kurokocchi menciumi perutku, ssu….mmmmh…aah…kubilang sudah, ssu."

Kuroko mengangkat muka dari perut Kise hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya. Kuroko kemudian menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di selangkangan Kise dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana.

"Aku belum keras sama sekali." Bisik Kuroko sambil menurunkan celananya, menunjukkan kelelakiannya yang baru setengah menegang.

Kise menyeringai. Ia kembali menidurkan Kuroko dan kali ini mengangkangkan kedua kaki mulusnya dan mengangkatnya hingga lutut pemuda manis itu menempel dengan dadanya. Kise menunduk dan mengigit gemas pinggul Kuroko yang bulat dan padat. Ia mencium liang anal Kuroko dan dengan lembut memberikan ciuman di sana.

Lembut. Lembut.

Lalu meliar.

"Ki…Kise-kun…..nnh…aaaaahhhh….."

Kuroko menggelinjang. Ia berusaha membuka kakinya selebar yang ia bisa ketika Kise melebarkan analnya dengan kedua tangan dan meloloskan lidahnya masuk ke dalam Kuroko. Benda lembut yang basah dan begitu lihai itu bergerak keluar dan masuk. Keluar dan masuk. Sesekali memberikan hisapan liar dan tanda ke pemilikan di bokong atau paha Kuroko. Aksi penuh birahi yang dilakukan sang arjuna emas membuat Kuroko langsung menegang. Dengan tangan kirinya ia meremas dan mengocok batang kemaluannya yang semakin berdenyut ketika Kise menyetubuhinya dengan lidah.

Lembut. Liar. Lembut. Liar.

Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk.

"Ki..aaah….ngyaaaah….aah….aaah…aaaahhh…nnh…nnnnh…."

Kuroko mendesah kecewa, karena sejenak sebelum dirinya mencapai klimaks, Kise menarik wajahnya. Bibirnya berlumur saliva. Di dahi dan pipinya ada bekas lelehan _precum_ Kuroko.

"Enak, ssu?" bisiknya erotis.

Kuroko mengangguk. Kise melepas celananya dan melenguh lega melihat sang jagoan sudah sepenuhnya bangkit. Kuroko merangkak mendekat dan melahap kepala penis Kise dengan begitu serakah.

"Aww…he..aaah…..sabar, dong…aahh…ku…Kurokocchi….pelan-pelan….aaahhh…."

Hanya dua kata yang akan merubah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi beringas dan penuh birahi.

Kise Ryota sendiri.

Dan kata _pelan-pelan_ yang selalu diucapkannya pada persetubuhan mereka.

Kise memang selalu memanjakan Kuroko.

Ia memasukinya perlahan, menunggunya terbiasa dan mulai mengayuh pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sangat lambat. Ia juga menahan pinggul Kuroko agar ia tidak meliar tiba-tiba. Bibir _dark salmon_ itu juga akan memberikan cumbuan lembut dan ciuman mesra saat Kuroko benar-benar menginginkan Kise menaikkan tempo persetubuhan mereka. Tetapi sang arjuna emas benar-benar tahu bagaimana memegang kendali. Ia tetap bisa mengantarkan Kuroko menuju kenikmatan tiada tara berkali-kali dengan tempo selambat itu.

"Lagi….nnh…nnnh….Kise-kun…terus…..lagi….terus…teruuuus aah….aah…nnhh…aaah…aaahh…..ohh…ayo…..aah…AAAAHHH!" Kuroko meracau, mendesah diantara frustasi dan nikmat saat Kise dengan geram menghentakkan pinggulnya dan menghajar prostatnya.

Pandangan Kuroko memutih sejenak.

"Sabar, ssu…" Kise tersenyum manis. "Aku mau memuaskan Kurokocchi."

"Nnnh…aku juga….mau…." Kuroko mulai terengah-engah karena menahan nafsu. "Ayolah…"

"Nnh….aku…aku tahu cara memuaskan tubuhku sendiri. Jangan pikirkan aku, Kurokocchi…"

Kise mendekat, dan bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman lembut penuh gairah. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, berusaha bersabar dan menikmati setiap hentakan lembut bertempo lambat dari si model berambut pirang. Meskipun sedikit kesal karena merasa dipermainkan, Kuroko tetap suka sensasi bercinta dengan hentakan yang lembut dan lambat begini.

Ia bisa mengecap kenikmatan lebih lama.

Ya….

Kenikmatan yang lebih lama, seakan-akan berlangsung selamanya.

Seperti waktu pertama kali.

* * *

Kise tersenyum lembut dan menyelimuti Kuroko yang kelelahan memadu kasih dengannya. Pemuda berambut biru pupus itu selalu manis dalam keadaan apapun. Manik ambar Kise menatap Kuroko sekian lama. Pandangannya sendu dan hampa.

Semakin ia menyentuh Kuroko, ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melindungi anak itu, menyayanginya segenap hati, merasakan indahnya bercinta setiap malam dengan lenguhan seksinya yang terus saja menuntut lebih.

Kise mengedipkan matanya dan sebutir airmata meleleh menuruni pipinya.

Ia berbaring di sebelah si pemuda biru pupus yang telah jatuh terlelap. Kise memeluknya. Gemetar tubuhnya semakin hebat seiring dengan isak tangis dan air mata yang terus bercucuran.

"Terima kasih…." Bisiknya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kise menciumi rambut Kuroko dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuatnya terbangun. Harum rambut Kuroko yang terasa agak lepek juga semakin mengiris hatinya. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Namun apa ada, tak sanggup hati Kise melihat Kuroko menderita barang seujung kuku saja. Selalu terbersit di hatinya bahwa Kuroko adalah nomor satu. Apapun yang terjadi. Ia ingin selalu mencurahkan cinta kepadanya setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik.

Tetapi celakanya, Kuroko juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dan hal ini yang membuat Kise merasa benar-benar terkutuk.

"Terima kasih, ssu…" Kise mendekap Kuroko sambil menandaskan sedu sedannya.

"….terima kasih sudah mau meladeni keserakahanku…."

* * *

 **Duh, lagi UAS juga malah bikin beginian. Maaf ya kalo lemonnya fail. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Udah lama nggak ngetik lemon jadinya bego hehehe. Saya juga sudah luar biasa _speechless_ jika sudah sampai bagian ini. Yang mau saya peringatkan, roller coaster baru saja jalan. Jadi bagi yang nggak siap di PHP-in, silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. **

**See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Human Reminder

About Last Night

 _Summary_ : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

 _Pair_ : Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

 _Rate_ : M for adultery and explicit content.

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

 _Warning_ : Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

Kuroko dan Kise berjalan di sekitaran pantai selepas matahari terbenam. Pasir putih dibawah kakinya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Gemuruh ombak mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Kise berhenti berjalan dan Kuroko menoleh ketika sang arjuna emas tidak lagi berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kise menarik tangan Kuroko dan menjatuhkan sang pemuda biru pupus ke dalam dekapannya. Kuroko bisa mencium wangi parfum Kise-campuran antara cengkeh dan jeruk, samar-samar tercium aroma bunga anggrek putih juga. Lengan Kise semakin lama semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, aku suka padamu."

 **DEG!**

Wajah Kuroko memanas. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kise berdentum di kepalanya. Kise melonggarkan pelukannya untuk sejenak menatap wajah pemuda manis yang wajahnya sudah bagaikan cangkang kepiting rebus itu. Ia mencubit pipi Kuroko gemas.

"Aku...aku..." Kuroko tergugu. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan di hatinya.

"Ada apa, ssu? Apa menurutmu aku bukan tipemu?" Kise merengut manja.

"Bu...bukan begitu." Kuroko menggeleng. Ia menundukkan pandangannya dalam-dalam. "Kita sama-sama cowok. Dan lagi, aku...aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak keberatan, ssu. Asal dengan Kurokocchi."

Tangan Kise menggenggam tangannya. Berbeda dengan tangan Kuroko yang mungil, ramping, seputih salju dan dingin, tangan Kise lebar, kurus, berwarna kuning gading dan hangat sekali. Ia mengembangkan senyum yang belum pernah dilihat Kuroko sebelumnya. Senyuman yang begitu manis dan hangat bagaikan sinar matahari yang melelehkan bunga-bunga es yang memerangkap hatinya. Dalam senyuman itu seakan seorang Kise Ryota mengeluarkan segenap kharisma yang ada dalam dirinya.

Dalam diam, Kuroko menyatakan diri untuk setuju.

"Maafkan aku...kalau nanti kedepannya aku akan merepotkan Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko gagap. Ia meremas dadanya karena terlalu gugup.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, ssu. Mungkin aku yang bakal banyak ngerepotin Kurokocchi, ssu."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Kise memojokkannya hingga punggung Kuroko menempel pada sebatang pohon kelapa besar. Mereka berdua terhalang bayang-bayang daun kelapa dan langit malam yang muram. Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko dan berbisik mesra.

"Boleh aku mencium Kurokocchi, ssu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Rona wajahnya makin bersemu meski tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Kise tersenyum. Ia memandang Kuroko sejenak dan mengecup keningnya. Lalu turun ke ujung hidungnya, ke kedua pipinya. Kise menarik wajahnya sebentar sebelum mencium bibir Kuroko yang sewarna delima ranum. Si pemuda biru pupus terkejut bukan main ketika merasakan sensasi asing yang menjalari bibirnya. Kise menahan bahunya dan mulai memaguti bibir Kuroko. Setiap kecupan Kise yang hinggap dibibirnya membuat Kuroko terasa ingin meleleh dibuatnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tubuhnya memanas. Kedua lututnya gemetar sampai-sampai akhirnya ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kise tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kuroko membuka mulutnya untuk balas memagut bibir Kise, dan membiarkan arjuna emasnya memasuki bagian dalam mulutnya. Kuroko merasa tubuhnya melemas. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terhenyak di hamparan pasir putih yang terasa hangat.

"Kurokocchi nggak apa-apa, ssu?" Tanya Kise khawatir. Ia berlutut di sebelah Kuroko yang nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Pikirannya kosong. Kuroko meraba bibirnya, berusaha menerjemahkan perasaan apa yang begitu meluap-luap hingga merasa tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya begini.

"Aku...aku..." Kuroko tergugu.

"Iya?" Kise mengerenyit bingung.

"...gi..."

Kise mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kuroko. "Aku tidak dengar, ssu."

"Cium aku lagi...Kise-kun."

Kise mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengecup bibir Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya ketika ia merasa ada seberkas cahaya menembus jendela kamarnya. Angin luar terasa dingin sekali karena ia lupa menutup jendela. Tetapi selimut jerapah dan pelukan mesra Kise yang terlelap bersamanya semalam mengurangi dingin udara luar yang menerpa kulitnya pagi ini.

Kuroko mengerenyit. Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pening.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Seminggu terakhir ini ia sering memimpikan memori manis itu. Malam dimana Kise memenangkan segala hal yang dimiliki Kuroko dengan cara yang luar biasa lembut.

Hatinya.

Dunianya.

Tubuhnya.

Kise sendiri sekarang makin jarang pulang karena menggarap semua tawaran pekerjaan yang datang kepadanya. Bahkan managernya pernah membawa Kise pulang dalam keadaan kolaps. Takao yang kebetulan ada di rumah membuatkan Kise sup sayuran super sehat dan mengurusnya hingga benar-benar pulih. Kuroko yang tidak bisa banyak membantu hanya menemani Kise tidur di kamarnya. Dan jangan lupa, semenjak Kuroko memberitahunya bahwa Kise sakit, Aomine setiap hari datang menjenguk.

Kuroko senang, Aomine selalu mengingatkan Kuroko untuk jangan khawatir dengan keadaan Kise, dan ia sendiri juga harus fokus pada pemulihan tangannya. Ia akan melakukan segala yang ia bisa untuk merawat Kise. Namun di sisi lain rasa tidak nyaman menggerogoti hatinya ketika Aomine membicarakan Kise dengan nada kagum yang disembunyikan.

Bisa dibilang Kuroko cemburu.

Tetapi, hal itu tidak benar-benar ditunjukkannya. Karena jika berfikir rasional, Takao-lah satu-satunya orang sehat di rumah ini. Sejujurnya, kondisinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kise. Hanya saja Takao tetap menyempatkan makan makanan sehat (dan banyak) dan minum air. Kise bahkan pernah hanya minum air isotonik selama dua hari penuh karena mengejar dua proyek _runaway_ sekaligus, ia tidak sempat makan.

Takao sampai menelpon Midorima saking takutnya. Dan si pemuda bongsor hijau itu hanya berkata bahwa Kise hanya mengalami malnutrisi ekstrim. Hal yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk memulihkan Kise hanya memberinya banyak makan makanan bergizi. Dan juga istirahat total.

"Kurokocchi...selamat pagi, ssu."

Kise menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada Kuroko dan menggeliat. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Kise-kun, managermu bilang kau harus _bedrest_ selama seminggu, kan?"

Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku mau kuliah, dan Takao-kun kerja. Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Tegur Kuroko.

"Iya sayangku, cintaku, seluruh hidupku, belahan jiwaku, bidadariku, kekasihku yang paling manis, ssuuuuu~~~" Kise menggeliut manja bagaikan anak kucing. Kuroko cuma bisa mendengus karena postur badan Kise yang jangkung sangat tidak mendukung kelucuan pose imut yang tengah kini ia lakukan.

"Gombal." Kuroko bertukas datar dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berbenah diri, Kuroko berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan singkat, berupa segelas susu dan sebutir telur rebus _medium boil_. Takao sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Kise dan sang model pirang hanya tinggal menghangatkannya di _microwave._ Saat tengah mengupas telur yang telah matang, mata Kuroko tertuju pada lubang surat yang berada di pintu. Ada sebuah paket berplastik yang isinya adalah majalah Knightster bulan ini. Rumah ini selalu mendapat majalah dalam terbitan yang berbeda setiap bulan, kadangkala tidak setiap bulan. Majalah yang dikirimkan adalah majalah yang memuat foto-foto Kise sebagai model. Kiriman majalah ini kiriman dari manager Kise, juga merupakan salah satu dari bagian _sponsorship_ dari penerbit majalah tersebut.

Cover depan majalah itu adalah foto Kise yang tengah _men-dribble_ bola basket, lengkap dengan segala atribut pakaiannya. _Headline_ majalah Knightster bulan ini berbunyi:

 _50 SHADES OF FAMOUS MALE SPORT._

Sambil sarapan, Kuroko membuka plastik pembungkus majalah tersebut dan membacanya. Meskipun majalah pria dewasa itu juga berisi tentang resep masakan bagi para _bodybuilders_ , bisnis, otomotif, seks dan beberapa iklan, lima puluh halaman utamanya adalah foto Kise dalam berbagi pose dan tema olahraga. Ada badminton, basket, sepakbola, _baseball_ , _American Football_ , bersepeda, anggar, bola voli, karate, tinju, _snow boarding_ , _surfing_ dan olahraga lainnya.

Kuroko berhenti mengunyah saat membuka halaman yang membahas olahraga tinju. Ia menggigit bibirnya melihat sang arjuna emas menatap samsak tinju dan berpose seakan tengah melakukan pukulan _hook._ Fotonya _grayscale_. Tatapannya tajam. Siluet Kise terlihat begitu gagah dan beringas. Tattoo di perutnya membuat kesan sangarnya makin berasa. Di halaman itu juga terdapat _caption_ mengenai atribut yang dikenakan Kise beserta merk dan harganya. Kuroko berpikir ia hanya bisa melihat sosok ganas Kise saat di tempat tidur, itu pun hanya sepersekian detik sebelum Kuroko habis di'bantai' oleh keganasan lain dari seorang Kise Ryota.

Merasa hawa nafsunya sedikit tergelitik, Kuroko menutup majalah itu dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

"Jadi hari ini saya akan membahas tentang presepsi saya mengenai aliran ekspresionisme."

Kuroko mengerenyit ketika mendengar bisik-bisik anak-anak di belakangnya ketika laptopnya sudah tersambung ke LED _projector_. _Wallpaper_ laptopnya yang berupa foto selfie dirinya, Kise dan Takao yang diedit menjadi empat kolom _gridlines_ mengundang decak kagum dan kasak-kusuk seketika. Mereka melupakan apa yang tadi hendak dibahas Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun bisa foto bareng sama Ryotacchi. Sirik, iiiih~~" seru beberapa cewek-cewek heboh.

"Gambar yang dikirim Kuroko buat lomba juga gambarnya Kise, katanya."

"Mereka punya hubungan apa? Apa jangan-jangan mereka pacaran?"

"Huee!? Masa Ryotacchi pacaran sama Kuroko?! Aku nggak rela!"

"Kuroko-kun manis sih. Imut lagi."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia _uke_ kan? Bisa jadi biar kecil begitu dia yang _seme_ -in Kise-kun."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi emang Ryotacchi hampir nggak pernah dapet gossip tentang kehidupan cintanya, sih."

Kuroko mendesah lelah. Ia entah kenapa terasa muak mendengar nama Kise bolak-balik masuk ke telinganya. Kuroko cepat-cepat membuka _slide_ presentasinya. Selain isinya lukisan, ia juga membahas tuntas sejarah dan definisi para ahli yang dengan tekun dikutip dan dipelajarinya di internet. Setelah selesai, ia menjawab pertanyaan irrelevan setiap teman sekelasnya dengan sabar mengapa Van Gogh bunuh diri, dengan apa ia bunuh diri, apakah aliran ekspresionisme harus menggunakan warna-warna kontras, atau kenapa banyak sekali lukisan ekspresionisme yang berbasis cat minyak.

"Sekian dari presentasi saya. Kesimpulan yang dapat saya sampaikan adalah..."

Kuroko diam sejenak. Ia menarik nafas pendek karena agak gugup.

"Bahwa ekspresionisme tidak hanya sekedar aliran seni rupa. Ekspresionisme juga merupakan ideologi dasar dan keyakinan yang harus dimiliki seorang pelukis, bahwa ekspresi dalam jiwa merekalah yang dapat menghidupkan karya seni tersebut."

Saat Kuroko memutus hubungan antara laptopnya dan proyektor, riuh tepuk tangan teman sekelasnya bergema. Decak kagum terdengar atas kalimat luar biasa yang baru saja dilontarkan Kuroko Tetsuya tadi. Presentasinya juga merupakan penampilan terakhir dari mata kuliah Teori Seni Rupa Lanjutan dari Kamaga-sensei. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar, sementara Kuroko masih membereskan laptopnya dan memeriksa adakah barangnya yang ketinggalan. Beberapa anak-anak masih tinggal di kelas untuk menikmati WiFi gratis dari kampus. Langkah kaki ganas nan bergema terdengar di lorong dan pintu dibuka dengan begitu kasar. Kuroko menjatuhkan _charger_ laptopnya saking kagetnya.

"KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA!" jerit Kagami dengan begitu hebohnya.

"Kulit duren kini ada durinya~~" Kuroko bernyanyi dengan wajah dan suara datar, yang mengundang gelak tawa anak-anak yang tersisa di kelas.

"Tidak, ini serius, oy!" Kagami menggeleng-geleng.

Kuroko menoleh. "Ayolah, Kagami-kun. Berapa kali harus kami bilang bahwa semua lawakan dan _troll_ yang kau buat itu nggak pernah berhasil?"

"Betul! Dasar bakagami garing! _Class leader_ macam apaan, tuh?!" Tukas Furihata yang refleks menyahut pancingan Kuroko untuk mem- _bully_ Kagami.

" _Class leader_ sampah yang sok lucu." Balas Izuki tak kalah kejam.

Kagami mendengus. Meskipun tadi ia marah-marah, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius sedetik kemudian.

"Coba lihat papan pengumuman di jurusan. Lalu minta Kuroko mentraktir anak-anak kelasan makan _sushi._ "

Anak-anak yang tersisa langsung menghambur keluar, bergabung dengan gerombolan yang ramai berdesas-desus pula. Kuroko yang juga kadung penasaran meletakkan tas dan laptopnya di meja dosen dan menyelip diantara kerumunan hingga akhirnya ia berdiri paling depan, tempat pengumuman menakjubkan itu terpampang hanya dua puluh sentimeter dari hidungnya.

BIG FIVE OF GRAND FINALE

PATRIGDE ART COMPETITION.

1\. Kuroko Tetsuya (Seirin University).  
2\. Yamato Ryohei (Tokyo Institute of Art).  
3\. Nanase Watanabe (Touho University).  
4\. Wataru Mizutani (Sevilla International Institute of Art).  
5\. Tachibana Aizawa (Rakuzan University).

FOR ALL THE PARTICIPANTS PLEASE COME ON TECHNICAL MEETING ON DECEMBER, 11 2015.

THE EXHIBITION WILL BE HELD ON:

DATE/TIME: DECEMBER, 22 2014. 07.00 PM

VENUE: NATIONAL ART GALLERY, TOKYO.

DRESSCODE: FORMAL (SUIT, DRESS, ETC)

SUPPORTERS FROM PARTICIPANT'S CAMPUS ARE ALLOWED.

ALL OF THE SUPPORTERS SHOULD BE REGISTERED ON TECHNICAL MEETING.

ONLY SUPPORTER WHO WEARS UNIVERSITY ALMAMATEUR AND ID CARD IS ALLOWED TO ENTER.

Kuroko termenung.

Namanya ada di lima besar?

Kuroko menggosok-gosok matanya. Takutnya ia salah lihat.

Ia kembali memeriksa pengumuman itu dan masih mendapati namanya berada di urutan teratas. Yang benar saja, kalau sudah lima besar, tandanya seleksi Patrigde Art Competition itu sudah sampai tahap nasional, kan? Acara finalnya akan berlangsung tanggal 22 Desember, di National Art Gallery. Dikarenakan acara formal, peserta wajib mengenakkan pakaian yang formal pula. Hal ini membuat batin Kuroko mencelos. Ia tidak punya jas dan tidak pernah berniat ingin. Tetapi, karena ia membawa nama kampusnya, Kuroko membulatkan tekad untuk membeli jas.

Dan ia tahu siapa yang harus ia hubungi.

* * *

"Harus diukur dan dicocokkan dengan postur badanmu, Tetsuya. Tidak ada hal paling konyol untuk dilihat selain memakai jas kebesaran."

Kuroko duduk di sofa dengan wajah keruh kebingungan. Karena Kise sedang sakit, ia tidak mungkin meminta _fashion advise_ dari sang model masalah setelan jas apa yang cocok ia kenakan. Karena Akashi Seijuro adalah _man in suit_ alias eksekutif muda yang hampir setiap hari harus pakai setelan jas, maka Kuroko langsung menelponnya dan menjelaskan keadaannya.

Dan sekarang ia terdampar di sebuah toko jas _handmade_ langganan Akashi. Lelaki tua yang menjadi penjahitnya sedang memesan kain sehingga mereka disuruh menunggu sebentar.

"Apakah acara lombamu itu _free entry?_ " Tanya Akashi penasaran.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kuotaku cuma 2 tiket. Teman sekelasku semua dapat _free pass_ karena mereka satu kampus denganku."

"Jadi mereka dianggap _supporter_?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku kalau Tetsuya mengundangku." Gumam Akashi.

Kuroko menoleh. "Tidak bisa."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dua tiket itu untuk orangtuaku. Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun, Takao-kun dan Midorima-kun bahkan sampai beli tiket untuk melihatku dan mendukungku."

Akashi tersenyum maklum. "Nanti biar aku beli sendiri juga tiketnya, seperti Ryota dan Daiki. Seperti Shintaro dan..."

"Takao-kun." Kuroko melanjutkan ucapan gamang Akashi.

Sang arjuna merah hanya menepuk rambut Kuroko dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau belum menyampaikan hipotesamu mengenai 'aku yang seorang lagi'." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko menatapnya dalam dan datar.

"Akashi-kun ingin tahu?"

Akashi mengangguk mantap.

Kuroko menempelkan kedua pipinya ke tangan, kemudian mengucek-ucek wajahnya. Hal yang seringkali ia lakukan saat tengah tertekan. Ini hanya penuturannya sendiri. Midorima bahkan tidak bisa menolongnya karena hal itu belum dipelajarinya di bangku kuliah. Kuroko berdehem sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Akashi.

"Kau pernah kehilangan seseorang." Gumamnya. "Orang yang sangat berharga."

Akashi mengangguk. "Benar."

"Tetapi itu tidak..." Kuroko terdiam. "Tidak merubahmu sepenuhnya."

Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Maksudku..." Kuroko mengerenyit. "Ada hal lain yang merubahmu. Hal yang membuatku menyadari suatu hal yang buruk tentangmu."

Akashi mencondongkan badannya. "Seperti?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa kau yang satu lagi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau refleksi dari kegilaan jiwamu."

Meskipun wajah Akashi terlihat tenang, sekilas terlihat pandangannya mengeras. Kuroko melihat dalam-dalam mata kiri Akashi yang berwarna kuning madu.

Berbeda dengan mata orang lain yang masih memantulkan cahaya kehidupan, mata kuning muda Akashi hampa dan tidak bernyawa.

Seperti mata orang mati.

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Pandangannya menuju tepat ke mata kuning madu tak berjiwa itu. "Akashi-kun akan berubah saat kau marah."

"Itu manusiawi." Balas Akashi logis.

"Tidak dalam kasusmu, Akashi-kun." Bisik Kuroko dengan suara bergetar. "Impuls kemarahanmu tidaklah manusiawi."

Akashi masih terdiam. Ia menganyam sepuluh jarinya dan menjadikannya topangan dagu.

"Ayo jelaskan..."

Kuroko mereguk ludah. Ia tahu bahwa sangatlah tidak baik coba-coba mengetes kesehatan jiwa seseorang secara sembarangan, terlebih ia bukanlah seorang psikiater dan metode yang ia hendak lakukan adalah murni inisiatifnya sendiri. Artikel-artikel dunia maya tidak banyak membantunya. Kuroko menggandeng Akashi dengan tangan kirinya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik _fitting room_ yang sangat sempit hingga mereka berdua agak berhimpitan di dalamnya.

"Tetsuya, kau mau apa?" tanya Akashi bingung. "Apakah sekarang semua seniman harus punya kebiasaan aneh?"

Kuroko menarik nafas. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kalimat dari artikel yang menurutnya paling memberikan bantuan dalam kasus kali ini.

 **BUAKH!**

 **GREB!**

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat.

Kuroko mengerahkan segenap tenaganya dan meninju wajah Akashi dengan tangan kirinya. Bahkan sebelum Kuroko merenggangkan tinjunya, tangan besar Akashi sudah menggenggam lehernya dengan begitu kuat. Jalur nafasnya tercekat. Akashi mengangkatnya beberapa senti dari lantai. Rintihan-rintihan pilu menyeruak ketika Kuroko merasa lehernya makin di remas oleh tangan Akashi.

"Dasar bocah keparat! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu selama ini? Begitukah caramu mengucapkan terima kasih, hah?"

"...kit..." Kuroko menggeliat. "...le...pas..."

"Aku akan melepaskannya ketika kau sudah sepenuhnya mati di tanganku."

Si pemuda biru pupus berusaha menendang-nendang dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun perlawanannya berakhir sia-sia. Cengkraman Akashi terasa luar biasa kuat. Ekspresi kaku tidak berperikemanusiaan terpancar dari wajahnya yang hanya memandang Kuroko yang tersengal-sengal dengan wajah memerah. Rontaannya semakin melemah seiring dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. Tangan kirinya yang sehat kemudian terkulai lemas.

Akashi terhenyak dan buru-buru melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Kuroko ketika ia menyadari warna wajah si pemuda biru pupus mulai berubah keunguan. Kuroko terhempas jatuh dan terbatuk-batuk. Setiap tarikan nafas terasa seperti membakar tenggorokannya. Akashi berlutut di depannya, menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan tangan gemetar. Kuroko melirik Akashi dan melihat air mukanya begitu tidak karuan. Serta merta ia menarik si pemuda biru pupus ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya..." bisiknya dengan suara parau. "Aku...aku..."

"...kit..." rintih Kuroko. "Sakit, Akashi-kun."

Sang arjuna merah mengangkat dagu Kuroko dan melihat bekas kemerahan ceplakan jemarinya di leher si pemuda biru pupus. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Beribu rasa penyesalan menghujam nuraninya? Bagaimana mungkin hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia bisa tidak sengaja membunuh Kuroko?

"Aku bahkan baru...semuanya begitu cepat...aku..aku..."

Tangan kiri Kuroko yang ramping, mungil dan seputih salju mengusap pipi Akashi. Sang arjuna merah terkejut ketika memegang pipinya sendiri, kemudian ia juga meraba kelopak matanya. Bibirnya bergetar.

Ia menangis.

"Aku tahu." Kuroko masih tersengal-sengal. "Memang bodoh sekali caraku untuk membuktikan bahwa Akashi-kun yang satu lagi muncul ketika kau merasa marah atau ada _hard-feeling_ yang kau rasakan. Aku benar-benar hampir mati..."

Akashi terdiam. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Kuroko.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Gumamnya. "Atau karena aku..."

"Emosi Akashi-kun tidak stabil." Kuroko balas menggenggam tangan Akashi. "Meskipun atlet beladiri atau apapun, refleks perlawanannya akan lebih terkendali dan biasanya mereka tidak akan tersulut kemarahan secepat itu."

Akashi masih menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Orang normal-pun butuh waktu untuk menggerutu dulu baru membalas. Refleks mengerikan itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang..."

"...sakit jiwa?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak stabil."

Hening.

"Akashi-kun pernah dipukul orangtua Akashi-kun waktu kecil?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Sering?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi mengangguk.

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Tanpa diperintah, tubuhnya mendekat dan ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak Akashi. Wajahnya ia benamkan di lekukan bahu sang arjuna merah. Wangi parfumnya tipis dan maskulin sekali.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Akashi terkejut ketika mendengar suara isak tangis dari pemuda biru pupus yang dipeluknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan sikunya. Akashi dengan lembut menyingkirkannya agar bisa melihat wajah Kuroko dan mengira-ngira untuk apa ia menangis. Sepasang manik lapis lazuli itu basah oleh luapan emosi yang tidak terkatakan. Akashi merogoh saputangan di kantong jasnya untuk menghapus airmata di wajah Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kenapa nangis?" tanya Akashi limbung.

"A...Akashi-kun...hiks...hiks..."

Sang arjuna merah kembali mendekap Kuroko untuk meredam sedu sedannya. Setelah agak tenang, ia baru melepaskan si pemuda biru pupus.

"Mau cerita di tempat lain sehabis ini?"

* * *

Kuroko baru mendengar cerita ini.

Ia tahu, dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima, keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang luar biasa keras dalam segala hal. Selain dibesarkan dalam keadaan serba berkecukupan, Akashi diharuskan mengemban pendidikan diluar kemampuan anak-anak seusianya waktu kecil. Semua hal itu harus dilakukan karena sang ayah hendak menjadikannya pewaris bisnis keluarga yang sudah luar biasa besar. Disela-sela getirnya pendidikan keras dari sang ayah, ibunda Akashi seakan menjadi oase yang menyejukkan jiwa. Akashi diajari ibunya bermain basket, berkuda, bermain violin dan lain sebagainya. Hal-hal sepele itu cukup menjadi obat lelah baginya dan ia siap menerima kembali doktrin ayahnya setelah itu.

Dan semua berubah ketika ibunda Akashi meninggal.

Ayahnya berubah menjadi lebih keras, dan tak segan melakukan kekerasan fisik ketika Akashi tidak memberikan yang terbaik dalam setiap bidang yang digelutinya. Ia menunjukkan bekas-bekas kasar di sekitar punggung tangannya, bekas pukulan rotan setiap kali Akashi berusaha bermain violin untuk ayahnya, dan sang ayah tidak menyukai permainannya. Akashi tumbuh dalam ketakutan dan perasaan tertekan. Rasa takut gagal membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang kaku, diktatoris dan haus kemenangan. Ia pikir sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja...

Semua memang baik-baik saja sampai Kuroko datang ke apartemennya malam itu.

Malam itu...

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko.

Sang arjuna merah mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" balasnya dengan suara serak. Masih ada sisa-sisa kopi yang tersisa di kerongkongannya.

"Akashi-kun tidak sakit jiwa." Kuroko dengan tenang memberikan _statement_. "Itu hanya kepribadian yang berusaha Akashi-kun kembangkan sendiri."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Kuroko mengeluarkan buku sketsa kecil di tasnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku itu. Lalu ia menampakkan kembali wajahnya. "Teoriku tentang Akashi yang satu lagi itu tidak 100 % benar. Akashi-kun memang berubah, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Akashi-kun yang sekarang dan yang pernah kubilang 'Akashi-kun yang satu lagi' sebenarnya orang yang sama, dengan kepribadian yang sama. Tetapi hadir dalam kesadaran yang berbeda. "

"Jadi menurutmu, aku yang asli itu yang mana?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia menunduk dan samar-samar Akashi melihat wajahnya bersemu. Sang arjuna merah menyeringai kecil dan mengangkat wajah manis si pemuda biru pupus itu dengan tangannya.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?" godanya. "Beri tahu aku."

"Ah?! Um...umm..." Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. Jelas sekali ia salah tingkah. "Menurutku..."

"Ya?" Akashi terus mendesaknya dengan cara yang luar biasa manipulatif. "Menurutmu aku yang asli yang..."

"Yang membelikan aku _vanilla mlikshake_ dan mengajakku ke pantai waktu itu."

Ada perasaan hangat yang menyeruak dari dalam dada Akashi. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko dengan penuh sayang.

"Kenapa kau berkomentar begitu? Apa karena aku mentrakrirmu minuman kesukaanmu?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Akashi-kun yang waktu itu bersikap apa adanya. Tidak ada keranjang piknik jahanam itu. Dan sikap _bossy_ yang biasa kau tunjukkan. Dan, dan..."

"tidak ingat, ya?"

Kuroko mengerenyit. "Hah?"

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat, kenapa kau waktu itu terbangun di kamarku?"

Si pemuda merah memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha meningat apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Pertengahan musim panas bulan Oktober. Itu berarti sudah satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Banyak sekali hal yang ia lakukan jika ia mau _flashback_. Tetapi, sepertinya ia ingat kenapa ia bisa tidak ada di rumah kala itu.

Takao tidak pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan Takao juga tidak ke _fine dining restaurant_ tempatnya bekerja. Ia menginap di _flat_ -nya Midorima karena sang calon dokter penggila horoskop itu terserang _typhus_ dan bahkan nyaris tidak bisa bangun dari kasur.

Kelasannya mengajaknya nonton film di _private theatre_. Kagami yang bayar, semua itu berkat hasil _bully_ -an Furihata dan Izuki (meskipun Kagami terlihat tidak benar-benar keberatan membayari satu ruangan _private theatre_ untuk anak sekelas). Filmnya semua horror, Haunting in Connecticut 1 dan Haunting in Connecticut 2. Kagami menjerit-jerit ketakutan sementara Mitobe menjaga pintu keluar supaya Kagami tidak kabur. Kuroko menyumbang membelikan anak-anak kelasan dua _bucket_ popcorn rasa karamel dan _butter_. Izuki, Mitobe dan Furihata pulang _nebeng_ mobilnya Kagami karena merasa bersalah membuat sang _class leader_ jadi parno setengah mati.

Aomine dan Kise bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya adu mulut dan disana Aomine benar-benar memojokkan si model berambut pirang dan Kise tidak banyak melawan. Ada dua buah pengaman bekas pakai di ruang tengah. Satu di sofa dan satu lagi di lantai di bawah meja ruang tengah.

Dan...dan...

Kuroko memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing. Entah karena efek bekas cekikan Akashi atau karena ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir terlalu keras.

"Lagu." Gumam Kuroko. "Aku cuma ingat aku mendengar lagu."

"Lagu apa?" Akashi menepuk dan mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko. "Lagu apa, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku dengar di radio di dalam...di dalam..."

Kuroko mengumpat kesal. Ia tidak ingat tempat itu dimana dan bagaimana ia bisa kesana. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa hari itu menjelang malam. Ia meringkuk kedinginan dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir jalan. Dan semakin ia mengingat, Kuroko terus mendengar penggalan lirik lagu yang terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kau ingat lirik lagunya seperti apa?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah khawatir.

Si pemuda biru pupus itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Lagu itu berbahasa Inggris.

Penyanyinya seorang wanita.

Lagu itu terdengar sangat sedih.

"And I... bleed... when ...I... fall... down..." Kuroko berusaha mengeja kata-kata dalam lagu di ingatannya tersebut.

" _And I bleed when I fall down_?" ulang Akashi dengan logat _british_ yang begitu kental.

Kuroko mengangguk.

" _And I bleed when I fall down_."

* * *

 **Gomenne minna, saya baru bisa update. Setelah libur panjang, saya baru tiba dari perjalanan pulang Bandung-Jakarta hari minggu malam dan akhirnya menemukan LAPTOP UNTUK UPDATE #slap**

 **okey, disini sudah ketahuan ya kalo Kise adalah cinta pertamanya kurokocchi~~~ aku juga minta maaf chapter ini pendek banget. Aku janji chapter depannya bakalan lebih dan lebih greget dari chapter yang ini. Karena kuroko masuk lima besar, siapa mau dukung kurokoooo? #plak.**

 **Sudahlah, saya akhiri bacotan nggak penting saya. Makasih sudah membaca sampai bagian ini. Jangan lupa review ya, guys. Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter~~~**


	5. Fell over the snow

About Last Night

 _Summary_ : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

 _Pair_ : Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

 _Rate_ : M for adultery and explicit content.

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

 _Warning_ : Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di Beil...shi...shi...Shin-chan?!"

Takao hampir menjerit dan menjatuhkan _side napkin_ di lengan kirinya ketika menyadari tamu yang ia sambut adalah si jangkung berambut hijau penggila Oha Asa, Midorima Shintaro. Kacamatanya berembun dan wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengar bagaimana manisnya Takao menyambutnya tadi.

"Aku mau satu meja untukku sendiri, _nanodayo_. Di daerah yang paling hangat." Ucapnya.

"Ba...baiklah."

Takao mengantarkan Midorima masuk ke dalam restoran dan menunjukkannya meja yang berada di sudut ruangan, daerah yang tidak terkena angin luar dari pintu masuk ataupun area _outdoor_. Suasana restoran itu lenggang sekali karena ini memang sudah melewati jam makan siang. Takao menarik kursi untuk Midorima, menghamparkan serbet di pangkuan Midorima dan memberikannya buku menu.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Nama saya Takao Kazunari. Hari ini saya _in-charge_ sebagai _waiter_ Anda."

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak usah seformal itu, Kazu. Aku bukan Menteri Luar Negeri."

Takao menyeringai. "Maaf. Karena hari ini Shin-chan adalah tamuku, aku harus bersikap begini."

Midorima mendengus. Ia membolak-balik menu dan nampaknya ia tidak begitu tertarik. Masakan barat memang kurang cocok di lidahnya. Takao pergi sejenak dan kembali sambil membawa satu teko kaca berisi air. Ia menuangnya ke gelas Midorima dengan gaya yang sangat elegan.

"Kazu."

"Iya?" Takao menoleh.

"Aku cuma mau makan _main course_ dan _dessert_." Midorima menutup buku menu tersebut. "Pilihkan."

Takao tersenyum simpul. Ia menerangkan bahwa rekomendasinya untuk Midorima hari ini adalah _grilled salmon with ponzu glaze, sauteed asparagus and spicy cornflakes_. Namun sang tamu menolak rekomendasi Takao. Ia lalu merekomendasikan _deep fried fillet of dory with lemon dill dressing, duchess potato and pickled cherry tomatoes._ Kali ini Midorima setuju setelah mendengar penjelasan Takao mengenai makanan tersebut.

"Dan untuk _dessert_?"

Midorima menopang dagunya dan menyeringai. "Aku mau senyuman manismu disajikan diatas _pudding."_

Wajah Takao mendadak bersemu merah. "Shin-chan, lama-lama kau terdengar sama gombalnya dengan pemain sinetron. Baiklah, kalau begitu _Taiyaki Ice cream_ rasa kacang merah, ya. Ada lagi?"

Midorima melepaskan kacamatanya yang berembun dan menaruhnya di meja. Ada bekas ceplakan kacamata di hidung dan pelipisnya. "Aku minta tisu."

Takao tersenyum. "Boleh saya ulangi pesanan Anda?"

Midorima menggeleng.

"Terima kasih atas pesanan Anda. Saya segera kembali."

Seorang pelayan menawarkan Midorima sekeranjang roti aneka bentuk, dan Midorima memilih _multigrain bread_ dan memakannya dengan mentega yang tersedia di mejanya dalam beberapa suapan. Takao kembali sekitar 10 menit kemudian dan menghidangkan pesanan Midorima.

"Silakan dinikmati." Takao tersenyum ramah.

"Restoranmu sedang sepi, kan? Temani aku sebentar."

Takao menggaruk pipinya. "Tetapi aku tak bisa duduk denganmu. Berdiri saja tidak apa?"

"Hmm..."

Midorima memotong ikannya dan mulai makan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Takao menaruh setumpuk kecil tisu di meja Midorima dengan lembut. Si pemuda berambut hijau itu menyambar tisunya untuk mengelap lensa kacamatanya.

"Sedang senggang, Shin-chan?"

"Begitulah. Aku tanya temanku katanya restoranmu enak dan masih bersahabat dengan uang jajan anak kuliahan, _nanodayo_."

"Jadi kau kesini karena penasaran?"

Midorima tersedak, dan refleks melempar garpu dan pisau yang tengah dipakainya. Ia buru-buru minum. Takao mengisi kembali gelasnya setelah itu. Tak lupa disediakan pula untuknya sepasang garpu-pisau baru. Gelagat Midorima saat tengah salah tingkah bakal jauh lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Wah, jadi senang kalau pelanggannya Shin-chan." Takao tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak pernah bersikap seramah dan seterbuka ini padaku saat sedang tidak kerja." Ketus Midorima.

"Shin-chan, ini namanya _touching guest_. Aku harus membuat tamuku nyaman dengan keberadaan dan pelayananku."

Midorima mendelik. " _As_ _long as there's nobody touch you on purpose."_

Takao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _Excuse me?"_

" _I don't like your guest laying their hand on my precious person so carelessly."_

Midorima terus makan sementara Takao tertawa pelan mendengar ungkapan isi hati semenya yang super tsundere itu.

"Tenanglah, Shin-chan. Tidak ada tamu yang begitu, kok."

Samar-samar Takao mendengar Midorima mendesah lega. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menandaskan makanannya. Takao dengan sigap memohon ijin untuk membereskan piring tersebut. Midorima melihat atmoster dan merenungkan kenapa Takao begitu suka bekerja di sini. Ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pramusaji, pekerjaan yang notabene melelahkan dan identik dengan sesuatu yang hina bagi Midorima. Ia juga sempat melihat Takao melayani pelanggan lain. Sikapnya begitu hangat dan ramah. Ia sesekali menggoda pelanggannya dengan candaan sopan dan lelucon yang berkelas. Ia juga bahkan bisa mengikuti obrolan berat seperti tentang politik dan berita yang tengah hangat saat ini.

Seperti itukah yang namanya teknik _touching guest?_

Lebih seperti aksi tebar pesona yang dilakukan seorang _playboy_.

"Silakan, makanan penutup Anda."

Pelayan lain yang mengantarkan makanan penutup Midorima, berupa _taiyaki_ berisi es krim _matcha_ dan _azuki_ yang setengah beku dan manis. Makanan penutupnya lebih enak dan menyenangkan untuk dimakan, tidak ada rasa asing seperti saat ia tengah memakan makanan utama tadi. Setelah selesai menghajar _dessert_ -nya, Midorima memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta _bill_.

"Tapi aku mau Takao yang mengantarkannya." Tegas Midorima.

Takao datang tak lama kemudian untuk mengambil _bill_ di meja Midorima. Lelaki berambut hijau itu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Takao.

"Ambil kembaliannya."

Midorima lalu berjalan pergi diiringi dengan sambutan _thank you for coming_ dari pelayan-pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya. Takao membuka _bill wallet_ tersebut dan wajahnya mendadak bersemu merah karena 3 hal:

1\. Midorima memang melebihkan 1000 yen bayaran makanannya.

2\. Di dalam bill yang tercetak, Midorima berpesan: _waiting for your true serving skill_ _tonight_.

3\. Sebungkus pengaman dan _lube_ kemasan sachet memperjelas apa yang diinginkan Midorima darinya malam ini.

"Shin-chan kadang-kadang bisa romantis juga, ya."

Takao mengantongi 'tips'nya dan membereskan meja yang tadi digunakan Midorima.

* * *

Kise melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan riang gembira. Pasalnya hari ini meskipun ia masih belum dibolehkan bekerja, honornya dari agensi sudah turun. Meskipun bukan tipe mata duitan, Kise paling senang mendapat gaji-terutama gaji bulan ini yang merupakan hasil mengikuti beberapa _runaway fashion show_ bergengsi yang juga mulai melejitkan namanya.

Saat ia kembali, di rak sepatu ada sepasang _boots_ hitam kulit yang berukuran paling kecil di rumah ini. Kise bersiul senang karena makhluk manis itu ternyata sudah pulang. Kise menaiki tangga lantai dua dan menemukan kamar Kuroko pintunya terbuka.

"Kurokocchi~~~ makan diluar yuk! Ssu?"

Makhluk manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu tengah terlelap dengan posisi setengah meringkuk. Ia hanya mengenakkan sehelai celana pendek katun tipis dan _tanktop_ longgar bermotif bendera Swedia. Bulu matanya yang panjang nyaris berwarna putih itu memberikan kesan anggun pada kedua matanya yang tertutup. Kulitnya yang mulus sewarna susu terekspos jelas. Bibir mungil merah delimanya begitu menggoda bagaikan buah khuldi, terbuka sedikit dan memperdengarkan dengkur halus yang merupakan pertanda kalau Kuroko sangat lelah hari ini.

Kise mengelap segaris saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pemandangan ini membuat monster buas di dalam syahwatnya bangkit.

"Kurokocchi seksi banget, ssu. Minta dibantai..." ungkapnya pelan.

"Nggg..."

Kuroko menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Kise berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Kise-kun." Bisiknya.

"Ini masih siang, ssu." Kise mendekatinya. "Kurokocchi tidak kuliah?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Ia menjelaskan bahwa kali ini jadwalnya kosong karena satu-satunya dosen yang mengisi jadwalnya hari ini tidak masuk karena menemani anaknya lomba _choir_.

"Aku tidur sejak tadi karena kepalaku sakit."

"Kurokocchi mau makan apa, ssu? Orang sakit harus dimanja, kan?" Tanya Kise antusias.

"Aku kenyang." Balas Kuroko. "Aku lebih memikirkan kenapa aku tidak pulang malam itu."

Samar-samar, airmuka Kise meredup. Dan sialnya Kuroko menangkap ekspresi itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Kise dan mengecup dagunya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih, Kise-kun."

"Tidak." Kise menggeleng. "Mau makan apa? Pesan _pizza_ yuk!"

Kuroko yang masih setengah tertidur mengangguk pasrah. Kise berjalan meraih _wireless phone_ di dekat ruang makan dan mulai menelepon operator layanan pengantar _pizza._ Kuroko meraih buku sketsa dan pensil warnanya. Pemuda berambut biru pupus itu selalu menghadiahkan seseorang yang dekat dengannya sebuah gambar berpigura. Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mengirimi gambar berpigura itu kepada Midorima sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Gambar yang berupa sketsa Midorima berpakaian dokter lengkap yang tengah membebat lengan seorang pasien yang terluka itu cuma dipandangi oleh si penerima dan ia menjejalkan pigura itu begitu saja ke dalam tasnya. Takao mewakilkan ucapan rasa terima kasihnya dan berkata pada Kuroko bahwa Midorima itu amat, sangat _tsundere_.

Kuroko cukup terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan bahwa Takao berpacaran dengan Midorima beberapa bulan silam. Malam itu Takao mungkin merasa sungkan, namun baik Kise dan Kuroko tidak begitu menanggapinya (karena mereka berdua juga memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama dengan Takao). Midorima hampir tidak pernah menemui Takao di rumah mereka karena ia bilang Kise adalah seorang pembawa sial. Hubungan Takao dan Midorima adem-ayem saja, lembut, dan bahkan terkesan penuh cinta namun luput akan unsur drama. Mereka jarang ketemu karena sama-sama sibuk, dan akan mengatur jadwal kencan begitu keduanya senggang. Saling merawat ketika salah satu diantaranya sakit, dan saling memberikan dukungan moral saat salah satu diantaranya terpuruk.

Kuroko iri dengan Midorima dan Takao, jujur saja.

Andai saja Akashi bisa bersikap seperti itu...

 **DEG!**

Kuroko refleks melempar buku sketsanya ke kasur dengan wajah bersemu. Ia tanpa sadar menggambar sketsa kasar wajah Akashi setengah badan, tengah menopang dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela di hari hujan. Raut wajahnya muram dan penuh misteri. Kuroko bahkan merinding ngeri ketika menyadari bahwa ia bisa menggambar Akashi sedetail itu bahkan tanpa melihat.

"Astaga..." lirihnya. Kuroko melipat tubuhnya seperti bola dan meringkuk. "Aku ini sebetulnya kenapa..."

 **TING TONG!**

"Kurokocchi, _pizza_ dataaang."

Kuroko berjalan gontai turun ke lantai bawah dan melihat Kise yang mengangkut dua kotak _pizza_ dan dua kotak kecil lagi yang mungkin saja _garlic bread_ atau _bratwurst_. Ia duduk di kursi dan membiarkan Kise melayaninya. Si arjuna emas juga menuangkan _lemon tea_ dari karton ke gelas dan ia akhirnya duduk dengan tenang di sebrang Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, ada yang mau kutanyakan..."

"Are? Nah, ini buatmu." Kise memberikan Kuroko kupon potongan harga. "Lumayan, kan? Selain diskon 30%, kau juga bisa mendapatkan gratis _cheese straw_."

"Bukan itu..." Kuroko menggeleng. "Apa..apa Kise-kun tahu penyebab aku awalnya tidak pulang ke rumah waktu itu? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa..."

"Ayo, ini bagianmu..." Kise membuka salah satu kotak _pizza_ dan memberikan sepotong untuk Kuroko. "Mau _cheese straw_ atau _spicy wings_ juga, ssu?"

"Kise-kun, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Kilah Kuroko.

"Sudah, itu nggak penting." Kise mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ayo, makan, ssu!"

"Kise-kun...kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan apa? Aku nggak dengar, ssu."

Kuroko menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kise-kun, apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Kise yang awalnya tengah meneguk segelas _lemon tea_ menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan keruh yang diliputi rasa dendam. Kuroko berjengit tidak nyaman akibat tatapan itu. Kise meletakkan gelasnya dan balas menatap pemuda berambut biru pupus itu.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus menanyakannya, Kurokocchi?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Aku butuh penjelasan. Dan kebenaran. Dan alasan kenapa Akashi-kun terus mengerjarku..."

"Apa...apa semua ini hanya demi Akashi?" Kise mendelik. "Perhatikan saja dirimu sendiri. Dan aku."

"Tapi, Kise-kun...Akashi-kun terus bertanya tentang mala..."

 **PRANG!**

"Dari tadi Akashicchi, Akashicchi terus! Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh itu kepada orang yang sudah mencoba memerkosamu dan mematahkan tanganmu?! Apa dia begitu penting sampai kau begitu peduli padanya, hah? Kau bahkan tidak pernah berbuat sejauh itu padaku! Pacarmu itu aku, bukan Akashicchi!"

Kuroko berdiri. Pandangannya penuh dengan kekesalan, dan mengabur karena linangan airmata.

"Tentu saja aku pernah! Aku tetap diam dan membiarkanmu menduakan aku dengan Aomine-kun di depan mataku sendiri. Dan...dan...aku...aku masih memaafkanmu! Mana ada orang waras yang mau berbuat sejauh itu pada bajingan sepertimu!?"

Kise terperanjat mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan. Sementara si pemuda berambut biru pupus itu refleks menutup tangannya dengan mulut. Masih dengan sedu sedan yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya, ia berlari ke lantai dua sekedar untuk mengenakkan _jeans_ , _sweater_ dan mengambil dompet lalu menghambur keluar dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup sekenanya.

Hening.

Kise melirik tangannya yang terasa lengket dan mati rasa. Amarah membuatnya menggebrak gelas yang tadi dipakainya. Gelas bening itu kini cuma pecahan kaca tak berarti yang serpihannya membuat tangan Kise berdarah-darah. Sang arjuna emas terisak pelan, dan lambat laun bulir-bulir kristal menuruni pipi dan dagunya—tumpah menjadi tangisan sejadi-jadinya. Luka ditangannya tak lagi berasa. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada rasa sakit yang lebih mendalam.

* * *

 **PSSH!**

 **CKLEK!**

Kuroko menandaskan _lemonade_ kalengan yang ia beli di _vending machine_ di pinggir jalan dengan sekali teguk. Dadanya terasa sesak—seperti ada yang menyeruak keluar dan terus memberikan rasa sakit ketika ia menarik nafas. Mungkin itu amarah—seumur hidup Kuroko tidak pernah bisa semarah ini. Mungkin juga rasa kesal dan frustasi. Tetapi kenapa ia harus frustasi? Kepada siapa ia harus frustasi? Dirinya sendiri? Kise? Akashi? Aomine?

Perasaan kalut membuat Kuroko kembali membeli _lemonade_ kalengan dan meminumnya dengan cara yang sama. Ia melakukannya terus menerus hingga tidak ada lagi recehan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli minuman kaleng tersebut. Meskipun minuman itu membuatnya lebih tenang, ia tidak merasa lebih baik. Kuroko melangkah ke sembarang arah, berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Langit sudah mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah jingga diantara lapisan tebal awan kelabu yang mengantarkan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Si pemuda berambut biru pupus itu bergidik pelan dan tetap berjalan meski pandangannya sudah memutih. Tidak, ia tidak merasa pusing. Langkah kaki dan seluruh kota terlihat putih karena butiran salju turun dengan anggun dan mencair begitu menyentuh permukaan bumi. Anak-anak menjerit senang sementara orangtua mereka mulai memakainkan sesuatu untuk membuat mereka lebih hangat.

Tentu saja, salju membuat dunia menjadi semakin dingin.

Kuroko terus berjalan. Dengan pandangan memutih ia mencari tempat untuk menetap. Taman tak lagi berisi anak-anak karena hari sudah menjelang petang. Ia duduk di ayunan dan melihat seorang gelandangan berbaring di bangku taman berselimutkan selembar surat kabar bekas. Sepasang kekasih berseragam SMA terlihat bermesraan di bawah pohon, si cowok melingkarkan syalnya mendekati si cewek dan akhirnya mereka berciuman. Jauh di pinggir jalan seorang tukang ubi bakar lewat dan menebarkan bau manis yang lembut.

Kuroko mendudukkan tubuhnya ke ayunan dan mulai bermain.

Kini prespektifnya berubah. Segalanya kabur. Dunia berayun-ayun seperti dirinya yang melayang karena ayunan. Naik dan turun. Seperti bagaimana hubungannya dan Kise yang awalnya mulus dan manis berubah menjadi sehitam jelaga dan sepahit empedu. Semuanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dijalankan. Lalu datanglah Akashi yang rumit, menawarkan menjadi kekasih yang setia dan membahagiakan. Aomine yang berupa teman yang menjelma menjadi musuh yang menikam dari belakang...

Semua terasa asing. Semua terasa tidak relevan. Semuanya menjadi...

 **DEG!**

Tunggu...

Aomine...

Aomine...menikamnya dari belakang...

Teman yang menjadi musuh...

 **BRUAK!**

Kuroko meringis setelah dirinya terlempar dari ayunan dan terjerembab ke tanah bersalju yang dingin dan lembab. Kepalanya terasa berdenging. Beragam visi dan kilas balik bermunculan di kepalanya, saling tumpang tindih menjadi memori membingungkan.

* * *

"Hey, ayo nonton di _private theatre_! Sekelas bisa masuk!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas DKV 4B menoleh mendengar ajakan si _class leader_ raksasa yang pernah menghabiskan masa SMP-nya di Amerika, Kagami Taiga. Mereka diam sebentar dan diam seterusnya tanpa menanggapi ucapan Kagami sama sekali. Hal itu sering terjadi. Kagami seringkali di _bully_ karena tingkahnya yang terlalu gegabah dan temperamental kadang memberikan efek komedi bagi anak-anak calon seniman di DKV 4B.

"Oy, jawab dong! Kebiasaan kalian!" geram Kagami kesal.

"Nggak punya duit, woy!" seru Koganei yang lagi asyik membereskan koleksi cat minyaknya dari belakang kelas.

"Gampang. Kan Kagami yang bayar." Celetuk salah satu mahasiswa paling tua di DKV 4B, Hyuga Junpei.

"Kagami kan sponsor tunggal dan donatur tetap kelasan kita." Seru Furihata.

"Aku mau pinjam biru yang lebih pudar." Kiyoshi Teppei berjalan ke meja Izuki dengan santai dan mengembalikan satu _tube_ cat minyak berwarna _steel blue_.

"Ada." Izuki menunjukkan satu set cat minyak gradasi warna biru yang ia punya. "Pudar...pudar..." Ia berjengit sebentar. "Kalau Kagami nggak mau bayar, persahabatan DKV 4B bakalan pudar."

"Apaan tuh? _Skill_ lawak Izuki-senpai makin ancur!" Furihata tertawa meledek.

"Aku ikut kalau dibayarin. Aku dan Mitobe bisa kasih tumpangan, kok." Kiyoshi menyikut Mitobe lembut. "Iya, kan?"

Mitobe mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau sumbang makanan." Balas Kuroko singkat.

"Kalau gitu aku minumnya!" Kawahara menimpali.

"Kalo gitu kita berangkaaaat!" Furihata bangkit setelah selesai beres-beres. "Kagami, saldo di debitmu masih banyak, kan?!"

"Sudah tidak bisa ditarik!" geram Kagami. "Mau nggak mau harus pakai kartu kredit."

"Kalau gitu Kagami-kun _fix_ bayarin kita nonton." Balas Kuroko enteng. "Kartu kredit mautnya siap digesek."

"Baiklah, ayo ki,...woy! Kenapa jadi aku yang harus bayar?!" Kagami menjerit frustasi. "Kalian kejaaam!"

"Kekejaman yang terlihat sebenarnya berupa kasih sayang tak terlihat." Gumam Izuki sok puitis.

"Izuki-senpai, kalau masih mau ngelawak lagi, nggak kutebengin, nih!" sembur Tsuchida kesal.

Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya mereka tetap pergi ke _private theatre_ dan Kagami benar-benar menggesek kartu kreditnya untuk pertama kali. Furihata dengan cerdas mengambil film horror berjudul Haunting in Connecticut 2 dan Koganei dengan jenius menimpali bahwa mereka harus nonton Haunting in Connecticut pertama saja karena tak satupun dari mereka pernah menonton film horror buatan Amerika tersebut. Kiyoshi dengan tingkat kebodohan absolut menyarankan menonton keduanya secara _running_. Semua orang setuju kecuali Kagami.

Kuroko membeli dua _bucket_ popcorn rasa karamel dan _butter_. Kawahara membawa banyak _pocari_ dan mereka mulai nonton. 30 menit berikutnya Kagami berteriak ketakutan dua menit sekali dan menjerit-jerit minta pulang. Furihata dan Izuki memastikan Kagami tidak kabur dan Mitobe duduk melintangi pintu seakan ia adalah _gargoyle_ penjaga pintu ajaib. Dua film seram itu selesai jam 7 malam. Kagami lemas tak berdaya dan tidak mau berjalan ke _basement_ parkiran sampai ada setidaknya 2 orang yang menemaninya. Pada akhirnya, Furihata, Mitobe dan Izuki menumpang mobil Kagami untuk menemaninya. Furihata dan Kagami tinggal berdekatan, sehingga ia akan jalan kaki dari rumah Kagami ke rumahnya sendiri.

Tsuchida memberikan Kuroko tumpangan sampai rumah Kise. Takao tidak ada. Sepatunya tidak di rak. Berarti ia belum pulang semenjak pamit kemarin malam—saat menerima telepon dari tetangga _flat_ Midorima bahwa si cowok berkacamata itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terserang _typhus_. Kuroko menggantung _coat_ perginya di balik pintu dan melepas sepatunya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit, apa?! Dasar monster, ssu!"

"Hah? Kan kau sendiri yang memintaku menggigitmu lebih keras, kan?!"

"Tapi tidak sekeras ini juga, ssu! Mana ada model punya _bitemark_! Bisa-bisa aku disangka model mesum, ssu!"

"Kau _memang_ model mesum, Kise."

"Ta..ta...mmmmh!"

Kuroko berjalan ke arah sumber suara—yaitu ruang tengah, dimana ia mendengarkan sesuatu yang seperti percakapan pasangan yang tengah bercinta yang dibubuhi perselisihan. Dan disanalah mereka berdua.

Ia sudah seringkali tidak sengaja memergokinya melakukan ini. Tapi...baru kali ini kejadian itu terpampang langsung di depan wajahnya, sebagai mana kenyataan pahit merobek-robek kalbunya.

Kise Ryouta. Teman serumahnya.

Mataharinya.

Kekasihnya.

Tengah bergumul tanpa pakaian bersama seorang lelaki berkulit gelap yang ia kenal sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Beberapa sisa perbuatan mereka masih berserakan. Ada dua buah pengaman bekas pakai teronggok menjijikkan di sofa dan di lantai, di bawah meja ruang tengah. Ada bekas ceplakan gigi dan noda darah di leher Kise. Tubuhnya bersimba peluh. Aomine bergelung memeluknya. Kemaluannya tegang sempurna. Dilihat dari sudut apapun, mereka menikmati tubuh satu sama lain. Menikmati nafsu yang terus menggebu minta dipompa, minta dipuaskan...

Kedua pasangan panas itu berhenti ketika menyadari ada orang lain di sana.

"Ku...ku...Kurokocchi!" Kise menjerit. "Dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Kuroko mengejang. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Sekuat tenaga dibuatnya agar wajahnya sesantai dan setenang biasanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia merasa perutnya bergolak mendidih.

"Jadi..." katanya dengan suara parau. "Seharusnya seperti apa?"

"Aku...Aominecchi...ano...kami..."

"...katakan saja, aku dan dia adalah partner seks." Balas Aomine santai. "Aku tahu kau dan Kise memang pacaran, Tetsu. Tetapi aku tidak merebutnya darimu. Lagipula, kau adalah _uke-_ nya kan? Kami cuma melakukan hubungan seks, lalu tidak ada lagi. Dia tetap milikmu. Dan kita semua tetap teman, kan?"

Kuroko bungkam.

Teman?

Teman macam apa yang meniduri kekasih temannya dan masih menganggap dirinya adalah teman?

"Kurokocchi..." Kise melirih. "A..aku...aku tahu aku salah. Dan...kalau begitu...aku siap menerima konsekuensinya..."

Rahang Kuroko mengeras.

"...sudah..." katanya. "Sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi...um... _partner seks?"_

Aomine menggedikkan bahu. "Sebulan terakhir."

Si pemuda biru pupus tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tentu saja mereka berdua benar-benar biadab. Ia ingin sekali mencekik Aomine sampai mati, begitu pula dengan Kise. Namun semakin tinggi keinginannya untuk melakukan hal itu, tangannya melemas. Status bahwa Aomine adalah teman dekatnya dan Kise, dan juga Kise adalah salah satu teman dekat sekaligus kekasihnya, membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ya...

Tidak sampai hati.

Kuroko merasa begitu rendah.

Begitu rendah karena menurutnya, Kise mencari partner seks karena _dirinya_ tak mampu memuaskan birahi Kise. Begitu rendah karena ia tidak memenggal kepala Aomine karena menyetubuhi kekasihnya. Begitu rendah karena hanya bisa termangu karena telah lama mengetahui kekasihnya berselingkuh dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena hubungan batin yang entah masih dianggap mereka berdua atau hanya Kuroko saja yang menjaganya.

"Kurokocchi..." bisik Kise. "Aku..."

"Sudahlah." Tukas Kuroko. "Lagipula, _partner_ -mu adalah Aomine-kun. Aku tidak takut dia menyakitimu."

Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan mendalam. "Kau oke dengan hal ini?"

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kise yang malu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Bodohnya, Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu...silakan."

Kuroko naik ke kamarnya. Awalnya Aomine dan Kise masih terdiam, kemudian adu mulut yang lebih hebat disusul erangan erotis Kise meramaikan seisi ruang tengah. Kuroko merasa dicabik-cabik. Dadanya sesak dan seakan lubang besar menganga semakin besar dan semakin menyakitkannya. Perlahan, ia membuka jendela dan memanjat turun.

Ia keluar rumah dengan santai. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Tetapi itu hanya awalnya. Makin lama, langkahnya semakin cepat hingga berubah menjadi lari. Kuroko berusaha membendung isak tangis dan sedu sedannya sekuat tenaga. Ia juga berjuang merampungkan dirinya yang remuk redam, hancur atas ketidak-berdayaannya dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu yang...yang...

Kuroko berhenti berlari.

Apa semua ini salah _dirinya_?

Ia menerima Kise sebagai kekasihnya karena Kise yang memintanya.

Ia pindah tinggal serumah dengan Kise dan Takao karena Kise yang memintanya.

Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan membiarkan Kise menjamah tubuhnya karena Kise yang memintanya.

Ia membiarkan Kise berselingkuh dengan Aomine karena Kise menikmati perselingkuhannya.

Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang ia lakukan untuk Kise.

Dan hal itu membuat dada Kuroko makin terasa sakit. Ia meraih _earphone_ dan ponsel miliknya dan mulai menyetel lagu. Mendengarkan lagu sambil berjalan, Kuroko berharap itu cukup untuk membuat pikirannya terdistraksi.

Alunan lagu secara acak mulai mengalun. Kuroko tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Ia berjalan tanpa arah di sekitar trotoar. Pikirannya kosong. Ia benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang _keteguhan_.

 _I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am  
_

Lirik lagu ini untuk pertama kalinya diresapi Kuroko. Ia mendengarkan setiap katanya dengan baik meski Bahasa Inggris-nya tidak begitu bagus. Ia bisa merasakan setiap liriknya mewakili kesedihan dan rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti relung harinya.

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it  
_  
 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down_

Tentu, tentu saja...

Kuroko Tetsuya bukan seorang malaikat berhati mulia.

Sebaik apapun dirinya, ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa.

 _I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down_

Kuroko berusaha menahan dan melupakan rasa sakit ini. Namun, ketegarannya tidak cukup. Batinnya terluka dan berdarah-darah. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya hancur menjadi remah-remah tak berarti. Airmatanya tumpah, menganak-sungai di pipinya yang bulat dan jatuh dari dagunya menuruni bumi. Isakannya ia telan dalam-dalam, menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan setiap ia menarik nafas. Ia yakin akan ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya. Namun siapa peduli? Ia tidak tertarik berbagi rasa sakit selain dengan sepotong lirik lagu.

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 **TIIIIIIIN!**

 **BRUAK!**

Kuroko merasa dirinya terpelanting lumayan jauh. Dunia hening sejenak, dan kemudian riuh dengan suara klakson dan teriakan orang-orang. Sebuah mobil hitam metalik dengan lambang lembing bercula tiga menabraknya hingga terpental beberapa meter. Meskipun ia merasa tubuhnya sakit semua, ia yakin tidak ada luka fatal di tubuh ringkih milik seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Astaga! Kaukah itu, Tetsuya!? Tetsuya!"

Suara ini...

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu.

"...kashi...kun?"

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, kau lewat begitu saja dan aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu..."

Kuroko mengangguk lemah. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf...aduh..."

"Sini...biar kubawa kau ke rumah sakit."

Akashi Seijuro menggendong Kuroko dengan sigap, mengabaikan setelan krem tuanya jadi kotor terpapar debu dan darah korban yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Menit-menit selanjutnya, Kuroko merasakan jok belakang mobil Akashi yang empuk dan harum kayu _cherry_ pengharum mobilnya. Lalu pandangannya mengabur.

Kuroko merasa hancur menjadi remah-remah tak berarti.

Dalam arti _harafiah_.

* * *

"...tsu...chan"

"Tetsu..."

"...ngun!"

"Tetsu-chan, bangun!"

Kuroko membuka matanya dan dilihatnya wajah Takao yang gemetar ketakutan dengan dekat. Ia mendadak merasa seluruh tubuhnya kebas dan kesemutan. Giginya bergemeletuk. Takao melepas syalnya dan melingkarkannya hingga menutupi telinga dan hidung Kuroko. Pelukannya hangat dan erat, bahkan sedikit gemetar.

"...ao...ku...n..."

"Syukurlah! Lihat wajahmu, Tetsu-chan! Bibirmu biru dan badanmu mulai sekaku mayat! Astaga, kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu!"

Ia tahu bahwa Takao benar-benar khawatir.

"...ku...napa?"

"Kise menyuruhku mencarimu. Katanya kalian bertengkar. Aku menemukanmu pingsan dan hampir terkubur salju."

Kise...

Kuroko tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa. Ia merapatkan wajahnya ke syal Takao dan mendesah pelan.

"Ayo, biar kugendong kau pulang."

Takao menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya. Sementara si pemuda berambut biru pupus berpegangan lemah pada pundaknya. Ia tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dinginnya salju membekukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang paling ia inginkan selain ranjang dan selimut jerapahnya di rumah mereka nanti.

* * *

A/N: Human by Christina Perry.

 **Minna, sebelumnya selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya #deepbow.**

 **Sesuai janji di omakenya ffku yang berjudul Tastebud Tales, author akan update kembali About Last Night setelah lebaran. Plot akhir sudah jadi dan masih dalam tahap finishing. Semoga bisa jadi cepat dan memuaskan para readers yang sudah gerah menunggu update dari saya #ngarepbanget #kepedean**

 **Saya harap flashback saat Kuroko akibat jatuh dan nyungsep dari ayunan itu bisa memperjelas hubungan antara Kuroko-Kise-Aomine yang memang digantung-gantung mulu kayak jemuran sama author. Soalnya banyak yang masih bingung sama hubungan Kise-Kuro, Ao-Kise sama Aka-Kuro. Semoga chapter ini bisa memperjelas dan mengungkap semuanya. Untuk Akakuro akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Dan please banget jangan berspekulasi endingnya bakal jadi seperti apa. Author cuma nggak mau para readers kecewa karena ending yang akan saya buat nanti mungkin nggak akan sesuai kenginan para readers. Jadi...yah, mohon doa dan bantuannya. Semoga About Last Night bisa dieksekusi dengan baik sampai akhir.**

 **Sudahlah, sekian saja bacotan dan author. Terima kasih sudah baca sampai halaman ini. Jangan lupa review ya. Karena Review anda semua memacu saya untuk terus menulis dengan penuh semangat!**

 **Regards**

 **Fajrikyoya.**


	6. Embrace

About Last Night

 _Summary_ : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

 _Pair_ : Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

 _Rate_ : M for adultery and explicit content.

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

 _Warning_ : Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

#

"Aku sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan membaringkannya ke kasur. Selimut? Sudah. Minuman panas? Sudah juga. Tetap menjaganya sampai suhu badannya normal? Iya iya. Ada lagi? Aku sudah memaksanya makan bubur. Iya iya. Sip, makasih, Shin-chan."

Takao menutup teleponnya. Kuroko yang masih meringkuk di selimut bulu bergambar jerapah menatapnya lemah tak berdaya. Ia merasa bersalah karena seharusnya malam ini Takao menginap di _flat_ -nya Midorima untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya. Kise terus menerus menelpon Takao untuk mencari Kuroko dan akhirnya ia disini, duduk di kasur Kuroko sambil berbincang dengan kekasihnya yang menggilai Oha Asa itu bagaimana menangani penderita hipotermia.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Kuroko mengangguk lemah. Ia masih menggigil meski gemelutruk giginya sudah berhenti. Takao mencekokinya semangkuk kecil bubur panas dan susu hangat. Ia jauh lebih baik setelah makan dan minum.

"Aku tinggal sebentar, ya. Aku mau mencuci piring."

Takao meninggalkan Kuroko. Kise berdiri di pinggir pintu kamar Kuroko dengan raut muka yang sulit diterjemahkan. Ia melangkah masuk. Di tangannya ada dua buah kompress air panas.

"Kurokocchi..." lirihnya. "Aku...aku minta maaf..."

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Ia melihat perban kassa juga melilit tangan Kise. Ia menaruh kompress panas di dekat wajah dan di perut Kuroko. Rasa hangatnya membuat tubuh Kuroko lemas dan mengantuk.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa mencium kening Kuroko. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan...dan tidak pernah punya maksud untuk menyakitimu. Kalau...kalau ada perbuatan dan perkataanku yang sekiranya membuatmu terluka...aku...aku minta maaf."

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kise dengan lembut. Ia juga menyayangi Kise. Namun Kuroko tahu ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Ia ingin Kise belajar beberapa hal darinya.

"Biarkan aku istirahat..." lirih Kuroko. "Kita bicarakan besok, ya?"

Kise mengangguk lemah, dan keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Ponsel Kuroko ramai berdering karena grup LINE. Biasanya peramainya adalah Furihata dan Koganei, lalu ditanggapi dengan lawakan payah Izuki. Hyuuga-senpai dan Teppei akan membalas juga, meski akhirnya Riko-yang merupakan satu-satunya cewek di kelas mereka akan mengatai mereka berdua dengan sebutan orangtua kurang bahagia (ceritanya panjang, tetapi intinya Hyuuga-senpai berusia 23 tahun sementara Teppei berusia 25 tahun). Mitobe adalah _silent reader_ sejati sementara Kuroko adalah _passive reader_ yang membalas di saat perlu saja.

 **TRING!**

Kali ini ponselnya berbunyi. Namun nada deringnya berbeda. Itu bukan LINE, melainkan _whatsapp._ Kuroko dengan malas mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel pintarnya. Sebuah pesan dari arjuna merah bermanik heterokromatik.

 **Teiko—Akashi Seijuro**

 _Tokonya baru buka jam 10._

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. Apa yang dimaksud toko? Dari semasa SMP, Kuroko tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi. Namun setelah berpikir sejenak, ia akhirnya paham bahwa toko yang dimaksud adalah toko jas tempat Akashi memesankan jas untuknya. Namun bisa jadi toko yang lain. Dari dulu Akashi selalu saja rumit.

Kuroko tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia hanya mengirimkan _emoji_ bahwa ia sedang sakit.

Kirim.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Akashi membalasnya

 **Teiko—Akashi Seijuro.**

 _Aku tahu kau rapuh. Kau juga bukan masokis. Lupakan saja._

Kuroko mendadak kesal dibuatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Akashi mengirimkan Kuroko pesan lain.

 **Teiko—Akashi Seijuro.**

 _Kau punya jalan lain._  
 _Yang memberimu masa depan._

Kuroko meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Pipinya merona. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Akashi mendapat kata-kata seindah itu. Bukan sekedar rayuan gombal. Kata-kata itu sederhana dan menjanjikan sesuatu yang lebih nyata dibandingkan dengan sekedar perasaan remeh yang dinamakan _suka_.

Kuroko tahu Akashi serius. Lelaki itu tidak pernah salah dalam suatu hal apapun.

Dan fakta itulah yang membuat dadanya menghangat.

 _#_

 _"Tetsuya, kenapa kau suka melukis?"_

 _Kuroko berhenti. Ia meletakkan pensil warnanya kembali. Ditatapnya Akashi yany memandangi objek gambar Kuroko: seekor kepik yang bertengger di sehelai rumput. Tarikan garis gambarnya halus sekali, seperti bukan gambar anak SMP. Ia juga memiliki teknik prespektif yang bagus sehingga hasil gambarnya terlihat bagaikan hasil foto kamera yang menggunakan_ autofocus _. Tetapi yang membuat Akashi salut, Kuroko berbaring tiarap di halaman belakang sekolah sepanjang istirahat pertama_ _demi melukis objek tersebut._

 _"Aku juga suka bermain basket bersama Akashi-kun dan yang lain." Katanya datar._

 _"Itu berbeda." Balas Akashi._

 _Kuroko menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada seorang seperti Akashi Seijuro._

 _"Mungkin lebih seperti Akashi-kun suka bermain_ shogi _." Kuroko membalik buku sketsanya. Ia menggambar sebuah papan_ shogi _dan bidaknya dengan detail sempurna. Lalu ia gambar lagi sebuah tangan ramping yang memegang bidak_ shogi _yang hendak ia jalankan. "Kau punya alasan untuk menyukai_ shogi _kan?"_

 _Akashi menggangguk._

 _"Aku suka melukis karena tidak ada kata tidak mungkin." Tetsuya menarik garis baru untuk membuat rumput di kertasnya. "Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau bisa. Tidak ada yang benar dan salah. Kebebasan yang benar-benar nyata terwujud dalam sebuah lukisan."_

 _Akashi menopangkan dagunya di kepalan tangan. Kuroko sudah selesai melukis dan merapikan alat lukis sederhananya._

 _"Kalau begitu, tentang melukis masa depan yang pernah kau katakan pada kami semua..."_

 _Kuroko menoleh. "Oh, soal itu." Kuroko merenung sejenak sebelum mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Aku mau melukis masa depan apa yang hendak aku jalankan. Melukis masa depan hanya kiasan."_

 _"Kiasan yang bagus." Kata Akashi sarkastis._

 _"Aku tahu." Kuroko mengemasi semua peralatanannya dan siap hengkang dari tempatnya melukis tadi-dan meninggalkan Akashi tentunya. "Aku akan membangun masa depanku dengan melukis. Dan makanya kukatakan bahwa aku mau melukis masa depan."_

 _"Pelukis pro?" Terka Akashi._

 _Kuroko mengangguk. Pelukis yang sangat pro sehingga bisa melukiskan masa depan terindah bagi orang lain."_

 _"Kenapa harus orang lain? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"_

 _Kuroko mengerenyit. Pertanyaan Akashi benar-benar mendesaknya. Namun si pemuda bermanik heterokromatik itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan menuntut jawaban. Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pergi._

 _"Lagipula pelukisnya kan aku. Terserah aku mau seperti apa, kan?_

 _#_

Makan pagi selanjutnya terasa hambar.

Takao sudah hilang pagi-pagi buta. Ia selalu menggumamkan kata-kata tidak awam seperti _BnB plate, flambé, sabayon_ dan lain-lain sebelum berangkat kerja. Kuroko ada kelas jam 10 pagi. Kise punya jadwal pemotretan dan _brand campaign_ di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan nanti sore. Selebihnya ia menganggur. Meja makan memisahkan keduanya. Kuroko memakan serealnya dengan tidak selera, meski susunya dingin dan tak terlalu banyak seperti seleranya. Kise memutar otak untuk memulai percakapan, tetapi percuma saja. Pertengkaran itu cuma ledakan akhir. Sumbunya sudah ia nyalakan berminggu-minggu silam.

Kise sudah tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Kuroko yang manis akan berakhir getir semenjak ia memulai permainan menantang bersama Aomine sebagai _partner seks._

"Ano...Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan selembar amplop.

"Ini tagihan bulananku." Katanya.

Kise membiarkan amplop itu tergeletak di meja. Bukan itu maksudnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kuroko kali ini menatapnya singkat sebelum kembali menuang sereal ke mangkuknya yang masih berisi susu.

"Pepatah bilang, kata-kata itu murah."

"Apa Kurokocchi tak mau memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Raut muka Kise berubah cerah. "Jadi...jadi..."

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko menaruh sendoknya. "Tolonglah..."

Kise langsung membungkam mulutnya. Kuroko mencuci mangkuk dan sendok bekas makannya lalu menyambar sebotol air mineral dari kulkas. Ia meneguknya sedikit dan menutup kembali botolnya dengan rapat sebelum menaruhnya di tas.

"Aku mungkin cukup murah hati untuk memaafkanmu. Tetapi aku _tidak_ cukup bodoh untuk mempercayaimu lagi."

Kise menggigit bibirnya. "Kurokocchi..."

"Kise-kun..." suara Kuroko kini lebih tegas. "Kita putus."

Hening.

"Nanti malam aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku." Kata Kuroko lagi. "Terima kasih atas semua jasamu selama ini."

"Tidak usah." Lirih Kise.

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tak apa kita putus. Asalkan kau tidak pindah sebelum memang waktumu." Gumam Kise. "Aku tidak akan membayangkan betapa sunyi rumah ini tanpamu."

Kuroko diam saja.

"Ini mungkin permintaan terakhirku kepadamu." Katanya lagi. "Maafkan aku, selama ini telah bersikap seperti bajingan egois."

"Kau memang begitu." Kata Kuroko apa adanya.

Kise menunduk makin dalam. Rasanya dadanya ngilu, bagaikan disayat sembilu dingin. Tangan dan bahunya gemetar. Kuroko mendesah lelah.

"Ini yang terakhir, Kise-kun." Balasnya.

Kise mengangkat wajah menatap Kuroko. Sang pemuda berambut biru pupus tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Kise mengangguk, menatap sosok manis itu meninggalkan pintu rumah. Rumah kembali sunyi. Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha tegar. Lagipula, dia memang merasa dirinya tidak pantas dikasihani atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Kuroko selama ini.

Linu di relung hatinya hanya secuil akibat yang diterimanya.

Apalah artinya, kalau ia sendiri juga tahu ia melukai Kuroko _lebih_ dari yang ia rasakan sendiri.

#

"Anggrek putih?"

Kuroko menoleh. Teppei berdiri di belakangnya dan tersenyum. Julukan _gentle giant_ alias raksasa baik hati memang pantas disematkan pada lelaki berambut cokelat ini. Meskipun banyak orang yang berkata jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya, tetapi senyuman Kiyoshi Teppei yang selalu cerah dan tulus menggambarkan seperti apa pribadi lelaki berbadan besar tersebut.

"Kau sendiri melukis apa, Kiyoshi-senpai?" Tanya Kuroko. Dosen yang menyuruh mereka semua melukis bunga dengan cat akrilik di kanvas dan mewajibkan seluruh mahasiswa tidak ada yang boleh melukis objek yang sama itu tertidur di ujung kelas.

" _Bluebell."_ Teppei menunjuk kanvasnya yang ada di ujung ruangan. Gaya melukisnya kentara sekali di lukisan itu. Perpaduan warnanya yang lembut dan garis-garisnya yang halus menunjukkan bahwa Teppei adalah pelukis impressionisme.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia menyelesaikan garis terakhir lukisannya dan memajang kanvasnya di sebelah milik Teppei. Lelaki itu sepertinya menunggu seseorang lagi agar ia bisa keluar. Si dosen memang membolehkan mahasiswa yang telah menyelesaikan lukisannya untuk pulang duluan. Kuroko membereskan peralatan lukisnya dan keluar ruangan bersama Teppei. Lelaki itu belok ke parkiran motor sementara Kuroko jalan terus hingga keluar gerbang kampus, dimana ia menemukan sebuah mobil mewah hitam metalik meluncur masuk dengan mulusnya. Lembing bercula tiga yang menjadi lambang mobil itu dan deretan plat nomornya membuat Kuroko yakin mobil itu milik siapa.

Kaca mobil tersebut turun perlahan. Akashi Seijuro menaikkan kacamata _hornet frame_ yang dikenakannya.

"Naiklah." Titahnya. "Kuantar kau ambil setelan itu."

Kuroko mengangguk dan melangkah masuk duduk di jok depan. Bau kayu ceri di mobil ini lembut. Akashi membalas beberapa pesan di ponselnya sebelum berputar balik menuju penjahit langganannya tersebut.

"Ano...Akashi-kun..." bisik Kuroko. "Apakah kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku izin sebentar." Balasnya. "Kau tidak bisa mengambil jas sendirian."

Kuroko menepuk dahinya. "Ano...aku...boleh pinjam uang Akashi-kun dulu? Bulan depan kuganti."

Akashi mengangguk. "Tidak usah dikembalikan. Setelan itu gratis untukmu."

Kuroko menggenggam tali sabuk pengaman. Ia merasa tidak enak hati. Jas itu bisa dibilang sangat mahal soalnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Satu setelan jas tidak akan membuatku menjual rumah dan mobilku, kok." Akashi memindahkan perseneling.

Kuroko mengulum senyumannya.

"Ada apa?" Akashi melirik sedikit.

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Kuroko menggedikkan bahunya. "Sedikit."

"Apa ini tentangmu dan Ryota?" Tebak Akashi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ketus Kuroko.

"Ada, sedikit." Balas Akashi. "Mungkin, kurasa."

Hening.

Kuroko tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Akashi juga tidak membuka percakapan. Kacamata yang digunakan sang Kaisar SMP Teiko semasa Kuroko duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama itu rupanya kacamata minus. Ia sempat iseng mengintip sedikit dari lensa kacamata Akashi hanya untuk memastikan. Jalanan cukup lenggang dan salju belum turun lagi karena lingkungan luar terlihat lebih berwarna. Di celah antara perseneling dan rem tangan ada sebotol permen _peppermint_ berwarna hijau toska. Kuroko menoleh sedikit dan melihat tas laptop Akashi bertengger manis di jok belakang bersama dua tumpuk _folder_ besar dengan beberapa label tulisan yang mengandung singkatan yang tak dimengerti Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi. "Kau bosan?"

"Tidak juga." Balas Kuroko.

"Kau bisa bicarakan masalahmu dengan Ryota."

Kuroko menatapnya sejenak.

"Aku menawarkan jasa pelipur lara." Akashi membalas. "Gratis, tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu balas budi."

Kuroko mengerenyit. Ia menggamit lengan jas Akashi dan menggigit bibirnya erat-erat. Tindakan itu tampaknya tak membuatnya bisa membendung isak tangis. Perlahan sedu sedan terdengar, menyeruak memenuhi mobil itu dan Akashi hanya diam dan masih menyetir dengan tenang. Ketika Kuroko menangis semakin keras, Akashi meminggirkan mobilnya dan mencabut sehelai tisu untuk menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Kuroko.

"Kau itu tangguh sekali, Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi. "Bertahan demi laki-laki brengsek seperti Ryota."

Kuroko masih sesenggukan. Ia tidak bisa meluapkan semua kata-kata yang seakan hampir tumpah keluar dari benaknya. Akashi hanya mendesah pelan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko.

"Tetapi, tindakanmu benar. Sesekali, Ryota memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Kuroko tercenung. "Aku tidak...hik...berkata apapun."

 _Akashi tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu segalanya bahkan sebelum_ kau mengatakan apa-apa."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia mencabut selembar tisu untuk membuang ingusnya. Akashi kemudian membelai wajah Kuroko dengan punggung jemarinya perlahan.

"Aku mengerti..."

Lalu jarak diantara mereka menipis. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dengan panik ketika Akashi menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kuroko. Kedua tangannya yang ramping menggenggam kedua tangan si pemuda berambut biru pupus dengan penuh kelembutan. Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Akashi yang begitu teduh dan pengertian.

"Tetsuya..." bisiknya. "Bolehkah?"

"Kau memanfaatkan perasaan patah hatiku untuk memuaskan nafsumu sendiri? Dasar _yandere_." Desis Kuroko sebal.

"Tidak, itu bukan istilah yang tepat." Akashi mengusap bibir Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya. "Itu yang namanya _selalu ada untukmu_."

 **DEG!**

Kuroko mendadak gemetar. Degup jantungnya melompat tak karuan. Salah tingkah membuatnya tak sengaja menggigit ibu jari Akashi yang tengah menelusuri bibirnya. Mantan kapten tim basket SMP Teiko itu terkejut. Kuroko yang menyadari aksinya langsung gelagapan panik dan tak sengaja kepalanya membentur kaca jendela mobil.

" _Itte..."_ Kuroko meringis. Namun di detik berikutnya Akashi sudah berada di depan hidungnya. Ia sudah lepas dari _seatbelt-_ nya. Wajahnya yang selalu berekspresi datar dan santai memamerkan seringaian seram.

"Tidak perlu bersikap _tsundere_." Lirihnya. "Cukup tutup matamu dan nikmati saja."

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

"...nn..."

Kuroko refleks menutup matanya ketika bibir lembut Akashi menyapa bibirnya. Kecupannya ringan dan penuh kasih sayang. Kecupan itu memberikannya impuls untuk mencengkram lengan Akashi dan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Kuroko tahu, dari caranya mencium, Akashi tidak sedang mendeklarasikan keinginan bercumbu. Kecupan itu hanya simbolisasi rasa cinta untuknya.

Dan putus perlahan-lahan.

Kuroko bisa melihat wajah Akashi yang terpahat sempurna. Ekspresinya masih sama. Mata heterokromatiknya menatap sendu dan penuh arti. Kedua tangan si pemuda berambut biru pupus itu mengusap kedua pipi Akashi. Terasa betul hangat kulitnya. Pandangan mereka saling bertumbuk selama beberapa menit sebelum Akashi memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Sama-sama." Ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya. "Senang bisa membantu."

"Aku bukan mau mengucapkan terima kasih!" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Jangan ke ge-eran."

Akashi lagi-lagi tertawa. "Lagipula, kau tak punya alasan untuk menolakku."

"Aku nggak bilang aku suka padamu." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Love you too_." Balas Akashi sambil kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kuroko bersidekap kesal. Akashi menggodanya habis-habisan. Ia pikir sikapnya akan berbeda, namun nyatanya Akashi sama saja dengan Kise. Keduanya sama-sama terlalu percaya diri. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki wajah tampan dan kharisma tinggi. Keduanya sama-sama menggilai Kuroko.

Hanya saja...

Kise membuat Kuroko berlutut hanya dengan senyuman manis.

Sementara Akashi berbuat apa saja (meski kadang terlalu ekstrim) untuk membuat Kuroko berpaling. Sikapnya yang tenang dan santai namun sigap mengesankan dirinya adalah pria berkepala dingin yang bisa dijadikan sandaran hidup. Sikapnya yang terkadang jahil membuat Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum dibuatnya. Hiburan dan pemecah kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

Kuroko memijat keningnya. Ia pening hanya karena memikirkan kedua lelaki ini.

Apakah, jika Akashi duluan yang memasuki hati Kuroko, jalur hidupnya akan berubah?

Mungkin kalau begitu, Kuroko tidak akan pernah satu rumah dengan Kise dan Takao. Ia mungkin tidak akan melukis Kise dengan 'gayanya' dan menembus _big five_ dalam Patridge Art Competition. Ia mungkin akan kembali berteman baik dengan Kise maupun Aomine. Ia mungkin akan nonton TV bersama neneknya, menghabiskan waktu luang dengan orangtuanya. Ia mungkin akan terus menerus naik kereta dari rumah ke kampus karena jarak rumahnya hampir 3 kali lipat lebih jauh di bandingkan dengan rumah sewaan Kise yang sekarang.

Entahlah...

Terlalu banyak kata mungkin di kepalanya.

Berputar-putar.

Memusingkan...

#

"Bikin apa, Takao?"

Midorima mengintip isi sebuah panci berukuran sedang yang tertutup rapat di atas sebuah kompor yang menyala dengan api kecil. Baru sedetik kemudian, Takao menutup kembali panci tersebut dengan kasar dan menatap galak pada Midorima.

"Pelit sekali, _nanodayo._ " Cibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan pernah membuka panci yang tertutup dengan wajah sedekat itu." Omel Takao dengan raut kekhawatiran terbersit di wajahnya. "Itu berbahaya, Shin-chan."

Midorima mendengus.

"Aku masak _pot au feu_." Balas Takao kemudian. "Seperti musim dingin tahun kemarin."

"Daging keras yang sayurannya besar-besar." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kuahnya enak untuk makan nasi, _nanodayo_."

"Menu yang cocok untuk menghangatkan diri di musim dingin."

Midorima terdiam. Takao kini tengah mencampur potongan pisang dan semangkuk penuh _whip cream_ yang sudah mengembang. Tak lupa ditambahkannya gelatin yang dilarutkan bersama sirup karamel. Itu adalah menu makanan penutup kreasinya sendiri. Takao menamakannya _Cloudy Smile._ Rasanya enak dan ringan, mirip makan _mousse_. Cocok sebagai cemilan juga meskipun _dessert_ dingin bukan pilihan yang bagus di musim ini.

"Kau mau dengar lanjutan cerita yang kemarin?"

Midorima menoleh. "Yang mana?"

"Yang Miyaji-senpai datang ke Beilschmidt."

Midorima mengangguk. Miyaji-senpai adalah senior mereka di klub basket SMA Shuutoku dulu. Meskipun garang dan mengerikan, siapa sangka dia adalah seorang _wota_ garis keras.

"Dia makan bersama seorang cewek bule berambut cokelat-pirang yang tengah hamil," Takao mencuci peralatan bekas masaknya. "Yang dia akui sebagai istrinya."

Midorima melongo. "Serius?!"

Takao mengangguk. "Malah dia bilang itu anaknya yang kedua."

"Miyaji-senpai nikah muda, berarti." Balas Midorima acuh.

Takao kembali menyelesaikan _pot au feu_ yang ia masak. Nasi juga sudah matang. Ia menghidangkan kedua makanan itu secara terpisah, dan tak lupa dengan gaya seorang _professional waiter_.

" _Please enjoy your meal_." Ucapnya beriring senyuman tulus.

Midorima mengambil sendoknya dan mulai makan. Ulangtahun Takao selalu jatuh di musim dingin, dan tahun kemarin ia juga merayakannya bersama Midorima di _flat_ ini. _Pot au feu_ selalu menjadi menu utamanya. Daging yang lembut karena direbus berjam-jam berbalut kuah hangat yang gurih benar-benar menghidupkan tubuh di musim dingin.

"Miyaji-san bilang dia suka sekali _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_ dari restoran kami."

"Swa...apa?" Midorima mengerenyit.

" _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_." Takao tertawa pelan. "Kau masih ingat pelajaran Bahasa Jerman semasa SMA?"

"Tidak." Balas Midorima. "Memangnya itu jenis makanan apa, nanodayo?"

"Oh, itu nama asli dari Black Forest Cake." Balas Takao enteng. "Keren, ya?"

"Biasa saja, _nanodayo_." Midorima membuang muka. "Nama yang terlalu susah untuk kue yang bahkan nggak terlalu enak, _nanodayo."_

"Iya, memang biasa saja." Takao tertawa pelan. Ia menopang tangannya dengan dagu. "Karena bagiku, Shin-chan jauh lebih keren."

"Glekh!"

Midorima tersedak. Takao mengambilkannya segelas air yang langsung diteguknya. Reaksi Midorima pada saat salah tingkah sangat menggemaskan (dan juga sangat aneh kadang-kadang). Tetapi demi melindungi harga diri Midorima, Takao hanya diam saja dan menyembunyikan kegemasannya hanya di dalam hati.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, _nanodayo_." Gumam Midorima.

"Aku tidak bilang yang aneh-aneh." Takao menjotos sepotong wortel dari piring Midorima dan memakannya. "Shin-chan memang keren, kok. Kupikir dulu kerennya di lapangan basket saja. Ternyata...selama ini mau melakukan apa saja tetap keren."

Midorima menatap Takao sejenak. Ia kembali makan, menikmati _birthday dish_ yang lezat ini. Takao juga demikian. Ia memotong dagingnya dan mengunyahnya lambat-lambat karena masih panas. Sesekali ia menggeliut pelan, asap mengepul dari mulutnya ketika ia mengunyah daging yang terlalu panas dan berusaha meniupnya dari dalam mulut.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Meskipun Takao menurutnya terlalu energik dan berisik, dia memang memiliki hati yang tulus dan penyayang. Masakannya juga enak. Terlebih wajahnya manis dan ia tipikal yang tepat untuk mengisi hari-hari Midorima yang kelam dan monoton.

"Takao..."

"Hah?" si pemilik Hawk Eyes itu meneguk air di gelasnya. "Mau tambah?"

"Bukan, _nanodayo._ " Midorima mengheleng. "Aku...aku...kau, itu...anu..kau...itu...sayang...anu.."

Takao mengerenyit. "Kau ini ngomong apa, sih?"

"Sial, lebih susah kalau dikatakan!"

Midorima menjambak _turtleneck collar_ baju hangat Takao dan menciumnya. Bibirnya terasa gurih dan sedikit manis khas daging sapi, namun Midorima yakin rasa bibirnya juga demikian. Ia memagut lidah Takao dan kekasihnya itu langsung berjengit. Ia merasakan ada bagian kasar yang sedikit membengkak di lidah Takao.

"Ummh..." Takao mendorong wajah Midorima perlahan.

"Lidahmu melepuh, _nanodayo._ " Midorima membelai pipi kekasihnya. "Makanya pelan-pelan, sudah tahu makananmu masih ngebul begitu."

"Ehe..." Takao tertawa pelan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shin-chan."

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, _nanodayo_." Wajah Midorima mendadak merah padam.

"Kita sudah dua tahun pacaran, Shin-chan..." Takao mengalungkan lengannya di leher Midorima. "Aku cukup peka untuk menerjemahkan bahwa maksud ciumanmu tadi adalah 'aku mencintaimu, _nanodayo_ '."

Midorima makin bersemu. "Berhenti meniruku, _nanodayo._ Dan...dan...baguslah, kalau kau peka."

Sang penggila Oha Asa itu melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Takao dan meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Baik Midorima maupun Takao tahu bahwa hari-hari mereka penat dan melelahkan. Kesibukan merenggangkan intensitas pertemuan mereka. Namun, saat saling merasakan tarikan nafas dan degup jantung satu sama lain, semuanya terasa impas.

Semua rasa jemu dan letih selama berminggu-minggu terbayarkan sudah.

Karena bagi mereka berdua, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan kecuali bertemu kekasih setelah rasa rindu tidak lagi bisa dibendung.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Takao." Midorima berbisik di puncak kepala Takao.

"Ulangtahunku minggu kemarin." Balas Takao singkat. "Dan karena kemarin ada gangguan teknis, anggap saja waktu kembali mundur."

"Kau mau kado apa, _nanodayo_?"

Takao menggeleng dalam pelukan Midorima.

"Tidak usah. Bertemu denganmu saja, sudah lebih dari cukup."

#

"100% sehat."

Kuroko merenggangkan dan mengepalkan tinju kanannya berkali-kali. Tidak ada rasa ngilu lagi. Tangannya terasa sangat sehat. Obat yang diresepkan dokternya juga sudah habis. Kuroko hanya disarankan tidak mengangkat beban berat dan memaksakan kerja tangan kanannya seperti main basket selama sekitar 3 minggu lagi. Namun untuk menggambar dan melukis, sudah bisa ia lakukan dengan leluasa. Melukis dengan tangan di gips membuat kecepatan, kehalusan dan ketelitian lukisannya turun drastis.

"Tidak ada obat lagi?"

"Tidak. Sekarang kau bebas. Kalau ada keluhan, silakan ke sini lagi."

Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari ruang periksa si dokter. Di ruang tunggu ada Kise yang duduk bersidekap kedinginan. Padahal ia sudah mengenakkan kaos lengan panjang, _sweater_ , _coat_ dan sehelai syal tebal yang melingkari pundak dan bahunya.

"Sudah, ssu?" Tanya Kise.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia menyelesaikan administrasi rumah sakit sebelum keluar bersama Kise. Sepanjang jalan, mereka tidak saling bertutur kata. Kuroko merapatkan _coat_ -nya untuk menahan dingin.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Aku tidak ulangtahun." Balas Kuroko, polos namun sarkastis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi diterima saja, ya?"

Kise mengulurkan sebuah bunga kertas. Bunga itu dibuatnya dari bungkus bekas donat yang tadi ia makan saat menunggu Kuroko. Meskipun bagi beberapa orang, apa yang dihadiahkan Kise bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak berharga dan bahkan bisa dikatakan sampah, Kuroko berbeda. Ia mengambil bunga kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan menelaahnya. Teknik _origami_ dari bunga itu rumit dan akan ia simpan sebagai hadiah, meski sebenarnya bahan dasarnya hanya selembar kertas bekas.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko beriring senyuman tipis namun menawan bak malaikat.

"Ka...ka...kawaii-ssu!" Kise menghambur dan mendekap Kuroko. "Kurokocchi... balikan, yuk!"

"Nggak mau." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise menatapnya dengan mata _puppy eyes._ " _Hidoi, ssu_. Aku nggak kukuh liat wajah imutmu, tau!"

"Nggak peduli." Balasnya lagi. "Pada dasarnya Kise-kun lemah iman pada semua hal yang kau pantangi sendiri."

Kise memberengut.

"Kise-kun..."

"Apa, ssu?" Kise tersenyum.

Kuroko terdiam. Tentu saja, seminggu putus pasti belum memberikan Kise efek apapun. Namun, Kuroko tahu dirinya sendiri juga harus lebih menjaga jarak. Meskipun ia menyayangi Kise, ada kalanya menuruti keinginan orang yang kita sayangi bukanlah bentuk dari kasih sayang.

"Aku..." Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. "Aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

Kise menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko. Rasanya tangan itu terasa lebih kecil karena enam minggu terakhir, yang digandeng dan digenggam Kise hanyalah gips tebal. Kini hanya ada kulit mulus seputih hamparan salju di depan mereka.

"Sekali saja..." Kise bergumam. "Sekali saja, aku ingin membuat Kurokocchi bahagia, ssu."

Kuroko terdiam.

"Meskipun...meskipun hal itu membuat diriku sendiri sakit, ssu..."

Suara Kise berubah getir. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kuroko dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Terlihat sekilas ia mengusap wajahnya dengan syal yang ia kenakan.

"Se...sekarang aku...hik...mengerti.." isaknya. "Apa yang Kurokocchi selama ini lakukan, ssu..."

Kuroko berhenti tepat di depan Kise. Sang arjuna emas mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Senyum manis nan bahagia terulas di bibir berwarna _dark salmon_ tersebut, meski dua anak sungai jatuh dari manik ambarnya, meleleh menuruni pipinya.

"Me...meskipun sakit dan sesak...hik...a...aku merasa lega dan juga senang. Ra...rasanya hatiku campur aduk, ssu. Hik... _kuso_...kenapa aku menangis begini di depan Kurokocchi, ssu...huweee..."

 _Sweatdrop_ imajiner terlihat diatas kepala Kuroko ketika mendengar tangisan Kise semakin keras. Sang arjuna emas yang dulu bersikap bak pangeran berkuda putih baginya kini menangis tersedu-sedu bagaikan anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Meskipun Kise seringkali memamerkan senyum dan tawa palsu, Kuroko yakin bahwa tangisannya kali ini bukan pura-pura.

Tidak ada orang yang pura-pura nangis sampai tersedu-sedu begitu.

Namun dalam tangis dan racauan Kise, Kuroko tahu bahwa mantan terindahnya itu telah mendapatkan pelajaran yang hendak diberikannya melalui akhir hubungan mereka.

Tentang betapa berharga dan mulianya sebuah pengorbanan demi orang yang disayangi.

"Kurokocchi...hiks...ma...maafkan aku, ssu. Hiks...nguuu...hiks..."

Kuroko melangkah dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kise.

"Tanpa kau memintanya, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Kise-kun."

##

 **Sumpahlah, ini** _ **chapter**_ **paling baper yang aku ketik sejauh ini. Untuk dapet** _ **feel**_ **patah hati ala si minion Kise Ryota juga nggak gampang. Selingan Midotaka-nya semoga menghibur. Saya suka rada gemes sama dua pasangan unyu ini. Rasanya kalo nggak ada selingannya pair midotaka ibarat sayur tanpa garam dan mie ayam tanpa ayam. NGGAK GEREGET, SOB!**

 **Kuroko: author, capslocknya...**

 **Hehe, iya iya.**

 **Semoga para readers sekalian puas dengan** _ **chapter**_ **ini. Di chapter berikutnya saya harap bisa lebih memuaskan lagi. Dan potongan 'ingatan semalam' Kuroko juga belum kelar kan? Nantikan di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnyaaaa~ /plak**

 **And finally, please leave me your review so I could improve my writing skill better and better.**

 **See you in the next chapter :3**


	7. Revelation

About Last Night

 _Summary_ : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

 _Pair_ : Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

 _Rate_ : M for adultery and explicit content.

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

 _Warning_ : Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

"Apa ini bentuknya sudah bagus?"

"Yep. Tinggal di panggang~"

Kuroko membawa _baking tray_ yang berisi _croissant_ mentah yang siap dipanggang. Takao mengajaknya membuat _croissant_ dengan mudah menggunakan _puff pastry_ beku yang dibeli dari supermarket. Mereka membuat 4 variasi: ada yang digulung bersama _smoked beef,_ diisi dengan parutan keju, diolesi dengan _nutella_ atau _cinnamon spread_ (campuran susu kental manis vanilla dan bubuk kayu manis) sebelum dibentuk menjadi _croissant_. Setelah itu Takao dan Kuroko membersihkan perkakas bekas masak mereka.

"Takao-kun..." panggil Kuroko.

"Hm?"

"Ano...kalau kemampuan masakmu sebagus ini, kenapa tidak pindah ke _kitchen_ saja?"

Takao terdiam sejenak, lalu meringis. "Tidak, makasih. Dunia _food and beverages service_ sudah menjadi darah dagingku. Memasak hanya hobi untukku."

Kuroko menatapnya ragu.

"Dunia _kitchen_ itu..." Takao mengusap dagunya. "Berisi orang-orang temperamental, perfeksionis, kikir dan berhati baja."

"Sungguh?"

Takao mengangguk. "Lain halnya dengan _food and beverages service_ , kami para _waiter_ dituntut untuk lebih _sociable_ dan komunikatif. Terlihat tampan dan cantik bukan bonus, melainkan kewajiban. Meskipun kami tidak diharuskan memasak, kami juga diwajibkan mempelajari dunia memasak seperti halnya orang-orang yang bekerja di _kitchen_ meskipun tidak sedetail mereka."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kau menangangi tamu secara langsung?"

"Yep." Takao menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk terbalik-dadanya menempel pada sandaran kursi. "Pekerjaan sebagai _waiter_ yang dianggap hina bagi sebagian orang sebenarnya sangat rumit dan penuh estetika."

"Seperti _butler_?"

Takao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mirip-mirip."

 **CEKLEK!**

" _Tadaima_ , ssu." Terdengar Kise menghempaskan segepok kantong-kantong kertas.

" _Kaeri_." Balas kedua _housemate-_ nya bersamaan dari dapur.

Kise melepas lilitan syal di lehernya dan menanggalkan _sweater_ -nya juga. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Kuroko adalah rambut Kise. Sang arjuna emas yang awalnya memiliki rambut gondrong mirip Alibaba Saluja dari fandom sebelah itu kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Surai emas berhelai-helai tipis itu kini terpangkas rapi sebatas atas telinganya. Poninya pendek sebatas sedikit diatas alis. Entah kenapa, potongan rambut itu membuat Kise terlihat lebih jantan.

Sang arjuna emas itu melirik Kuroko, sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. Tetapi pemuda berambut biru pupus itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ekspresinya sedatar meja makan rumah mereka.

"Whoa, Kise! Potong rambut juga, tadi?" Ucap Takao heboh.

Kise mengangguk. "Iya, ssu. _Brain campange_ Trevor sudah kelar juga. Jadi nggak masalah kalau potong rambut. Dan aku dikasih banyak baju. Ambil saja kalau kalian mau, ssu."

"Asiiiik!"

Takao yang selalu girang saat dikasih hadiah langsung mengangkut semua tas kertas yang dibawa Kise ke ruang tengah. Kuroko mengenakkan sarung tangan khusus untuk mengangkat _croissant_ yang sudah matang dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di rak kawat kecil. Takao bilang nama rak itu adalah _cooling wire_.

"Kurokocchi belajar masak, ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil duduk di kursi.

"Tidak. Takao mengajakku membantunya." Balas Kuroko datar. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan itu dan duduk di seberang Kise.

Sosok itu dulu terlihat mempesona dan luar biasa menggoda. Dulu ada letupan-letupan kecil di dalam dadanya ketika menyambut Kise pulang, mendengarkan cerita dan keluh kesah pekerjaannya.

Tapi sekarang, perasaan yang dirasakan Kuroko berbeda.

Kise tetaplah Kise. Sosok berisik yang dianugerahi rupa fisik yang sempurna dan memang begitu menggoda. Tetapi tidak lagi ada rasa cinta, perasaan berdebar ketika tidak sengaja bertumbuk pandang dengan sepasang manik ambar itu. Ia menyayangi Kise seperti ia menyayangi Takao.

Sahabat.

 _Housemate._

Tidak lebih.

"Potongan itu terlalu ekstrim." Kata Kuroko. "Seperti bukan Kise-kun saja."

"Ehe..." Kise tertawa kecil. "Aku cuma mau menjernihkan pikiranku saja. Kata Midorimacchi, potong rambut bisa membuang nasib buruk."

"Kalau gitu botak saja." Balas Kuroko sarkastis.

" _Hidoi, ssu!_ " Rengek Kise. "Nanti ketampananku ludes tergunduli gimana?"

Senyum Kuroko mengembang tipis. Tawa renyah terdengar darinya.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise menggeliut pelan, merenggangkan badannya ke meja. "Cepat sana cari pacar. Gini-gini aku buas lho kalo soal Kurokocchi."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya.

"Nee..." Kise merenggangkan badannya di atas meja makan dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang terjangkau tangannya. "Dengan siapapun nanti kau pacaran, aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

Kuroko terdiam. Kise menatap Takao yang tengah menonton TV sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya.

"Dan Takaocchi juga. Meski aku nggak pernah punya saudara laki-laki, kalian benar-benar terasa sebagai saudara bagiku."

Kuroko menatapnya dalam. "Kise-kun...kata-kata itu murah."

"Aku tahu, ssu." Kise tertawa renyah. "Makanya...meski aku mau berusaha serius dengan Aominecchi, kurasa aku akan membuktikannya dulu dengan tindakan."

Sang pemuda berambut biru pupus itu menatap Kise dengan pandangan yang teduh. "Aomine-kun itu memang terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi hatinya tulus sekali. Belajarlah... belajarlah lebih menjaganya ya?"

Kise merasa hatinya teriris mendengar kalimat itu. Namun Kuroko melanjutkannya dengan teguh.

"Aomine-kun itu sahabat baikku. Meskipun aku menganggapmu sebagai saudara, aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau menyakitinya."

Kise mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Kuroko, hal yang dulu biasa ia lakukan jika kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu terlihat sedih (meski Kuroko hampir selalu sangat _poker face_ ). Namun tangan mungil pucat sang seniman menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya lirih. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu melakukan itu, Kise-kun."

Kise mengangguk.

 **TIIIIN! TIIIIN!**

"Tetsu-chan, itu mobilnya Kagami." Takao berteriak malas setelah menyibak pintu gorden dengan kakinya.

"Kurokocchi mau kemanaaaa?" Rengek Kise.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _lunchbox_ kedap udara dan menaruh 3 buah _croissant_ di dalamnya. Tak lupa ia mengenakkan _coat_ luar musim dinginnya dan sehelai syal hijau-perak yang dibuatkan ayahnya (iya, ayah Kuroko adalah _master of knitting_ di seluruh keluarganya).

* * *

"Kau yakin?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah menggambar sebesar ini. Jadi aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Aku sebenarnya kurang suka mengajari orang."

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. Di kelas mereka, ada dua orang yang memang sejak awal berbakat dan memilih komik sebagai aliran yang mereka bawa sebagai seniman. Mitobe Rinnosuke mengambil _shounen manga_ sebagai aliran dalam karyanya, dan Kagami mengambil  
 _American superhero comics_ sebagai alirannya.

"Ano...sebelum kita mulai..." Kagami mulai mempersiapkan alat tempurnya. Jika Kuroko memiliki pensil warna sakti (72 warna), penghapus dan pensil mekanik, Kagami bertempur dengan pena gambar ukuran 0.2, 0.8 dan dilengkapi dengan pensil mulai dari tingkat 6H sampai 8B.

"Kau pernah pakai ini, kan?" Tanya Kagami sambil memamerkan pena gambarnya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak begitu mahir menggunakannya."

"Itulah gunanya aku ada di sini." Kagami bersidekap. "Kau masih mau memakai aliranmu atau benar-benar mempelajari aliran milikku?"

"Tidak mungkin." Kuroko mengelak. "Aliran Rennaisans murni menggunakan cat akrilik."

"Itulah mengapa aku tadi tanya dulu!" Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Kagami saking kesalnya dengan sikap Kuroko. "Soalnya...kalau bicara gayamu yang Rennaisans, kurasa kau tidak perlu menggunakan ini."

Kagami mengembalikan semua pena gambarnya ke tempatnya. Tersisa hanya pensil dengan berbagai tingkat ketebalan dan kekerasan.

"Kalau cuma pensil, aku yakin kau bisa." Ucap Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ajari aku bagaimana kau memakainya. Jujur saja, aku hanya tahu kalau 2B itu untuk ujian, tapi mekanik HB biasa kugunakan untuk menggambar. Dan 2B juga, sih."

Kagami cuma bisa _facepalm_.

"Aku ini penggambar dua dimensi. Jadi mungkin aku nggak akan terlalu berguna." Kagami mengambil pensil HB dan mulai melukis sketsa kasar seorang Iron Man dengan garis yang halus sekali. Lalu menebalkan garis utamanya dengan pensil 6B. Gradasi warnanya dibuat berbagai pola dan _tone_ dengan pensil 4B dan 2B.

Gambar Iron man yang dibuat Kagami terlihat hidup dan nyata. Garisnya tegas dan mantap. Pemberian _tone_ hitam putih (bahkan cenderung abu-abu) benar-benar khas komik pahlawan super ala Amerika.

"Aku cuma bisa mengajarimu sejauh ini. Bagaimana?"

"Dasar seniman fiktif." Sembur Kuroko.

"Temeeee!" Kagami menjitaknya kesal. "Kau tak tahu seberapa kerennya dunia komik kan, bocah Rennaisans?"

"Ittee..." Kuroko meringis. "Aku tahu. Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang sedang kuinginkan."

"Waktu melukis untuk Patridge Art Competition, kau juga minta saran dari orang lain, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Mibuchi-san itu menganut _erotisme_. Meski aku nggak tahu itu istilah yang benar atau tidak."

"Si mesum kampret." Kagami bergidik.

"Dan aku juga minta tolong Kotarou-kun mengajariku bagaimana melukis makhluk mitos." Balas Kuroko lagi.

"Kau ini maunya seperti apa?" Tanya Kagami. "Hampir setiap orang di kelas kita mempunyai aliran yang beda-beda, lho."

"Aku mau menggambar _real_ , dengan tema pemandangan kota yang agak blur namun ada efek 3D-nya juga." Balas Kuroko.

"Pakai _drawing tablet_." Tukas Kagami.

"Dengan ukuran kertas gambar A1?"

"Bisa sih, kalau mau. Tapi yah, PR banget." Kagami mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa pakai _drawing tablet_." Balas Kuroko. "Dan lagi, kemampuan gambar digitalku hancur lebur."

Kagami mendecih. "Jadi gimana?"

"Aku bisa menggambar _real_ dan pemandangan latar belakang yang blur. Tetapi aku belum pernah menggambar 3D. Apalagi untuk skala besar."

Kagami merenung sejenak. Ia memikirkan anak-anak binaanya, di kelas DKV 4B dan aliran mereka.

Hyuuga-senpai memilih aliran lukisan tradisional Jepang. Teppei adalah penganut garis keras aliran Claude Monet. Tsuchida adalah pelukis surealis seperti Salvador Dali. Furihata adalah pelukis ekspresionisme. Izuki adalah master karikatur. Koganei adalah komikus komedi Amerika dengan _jokes_ yang kadang menyindir _social and goverment affair_.

Kagami adalah komikus _American superhero_ , Mitobe adalah jagoan _shounen_ sementara Aida Riko adalah komikus _shoujo_. Kotarou Hayama adalah kartunis fantasi (ia pasti melukis makhluk mitos dengan gaya yang agak sulit dijelaskan).

Miyaji Kiyoshi mendeklarasikan dirinya adalah pelukis pop-art. Imayoshi adalah _master of graphic_ yang hampir tak pernah dapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran melukis manual. Hayakawa adalah kartunis Eropa (berupa komik jaman dulu seperti Pink Panther dan Tintin). Kasamatsu adalah raja dari _satyr_ (komik 5 panel yang berisi cerita komedi semi surealis yang tamat satu halaman, seperti Axis Power Hetalia).

Tatsuya Himuro adalah pelukis dadaisme klasik yang sering dipuji dosen. Reo Mibuchi adalah si mesum yang mengaku menganut romantisme-realisme (padahal ia hanya jago menggambar manusia telanjang). Dan Kuroko Tetsuya, penganut Rennaisans yang lukisannya banyak mengutip dari kejadian yang terpapar di Kitab Injil.

"Ada pelukis 3D di kelas kita." Gumam Kagami. "Namanya Chi...Chi...Chihiro."

Kuroko mengerenyit. "Siapa?"

"Chihiro Mayuzumi yang ini lho!" Kagami membentuk tangannya seakan tengah membidik objek dengan kamera DSLR. "Veteran juga. Seumur Teppei kalau nggak salah. Dia kerja jadi fotografer juga. Kalau nggak salah, nilai fotografinya A+ disaat kita semua sudah bersyukur bisa dapat nilai C."

Veteran adalah sebutan untuk mahasiswa yang meski satu kelas, usianya berbeda dengan mahasiswa seangkatannya. Biasanya ia setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua dari teman kelasannya. Namun tak jarang ada yang lebih tua dari itu. Dan rekor mahasiswa tertua di DKV 4B tetap dipegang Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Yang jarang masuk itu?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kagami mengangguk. "Dia menggambar lukisan 3D untuk Patridge Art Competition juga. Sayangnya didiskualifikasi karena bukan lukisan cat minyak dan tak menggunakan kanvas."

"Bodoh, ya." Tegas Kuroko. "Mana mungkin aku belajar dengannya."

"Kau harus lihat dulu seperti apa kemampuannya. Dia tinggal di Apartemen Golden Palm kalau tidak salah."

* * *

Apartemen Gold Palm adalah salah satu tempat hunian impian semua anak muda.

Bayangkan saja, di depannya ada Grand Amber Mall, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan paling mewah yang baru buka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lokasinya yang strategis (mudah dijangkau dengan bus dan dekat juga dengan stasiun kereta) dan daerahnya yang menyenangkan ditambah fasilitas serba ada membuat hunian ini bisa dibandrol jutaan yen untuk harga sewanya.

Dan salah satu teman sekelas Kuroko, Chihiro Mayuzumi tinggal disini.

Jangan tanya Kuroko dapat alamat rumah sang veteran raja bolos dari siapa. Kagami selalu punya apapun yang dianggapnya sebagai _the power of class leader_. Ia bahkan juga mendapatkan kontak LINE Chihiro sehingga keberadaannya disini tentulah sudah merupakan suatu janji beberapa jam silam. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang kerap kali kembang kempis, Kuroko melangkah masuk dengan gugup. Tasnya tersampir di bahu kiri, sementara tali selempang tabung gambar melintasi dadanya. Ditambah syal hijau lucu dan topi kupluk berbentuk pinguin, serta badan mungil yang sangat sinkron dengan wajah imutnya, Kuroko pasti disangka anak SD yang kelihatan sangat rempong.

"Kamar nomor 551." Kuroko memasuki lift setelah mendapat balasan LINE bahwa kamar Chihiro ada di lantai 5. Lelaki itu sunyi senyap bagaikan kuburan terbengkalai. Meski Kuroko juga seringkali terabaikan, Chihiro benar-benar dilupakan sampai-sampai hanya Kagami si _class leader_ yang mengingatnya.

 **TING!**

Lift berhenti di lantai 3.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Kuroko nyaris menjerit.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terlihat sedikit terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke ekspresi absolutnya. Si lelaki bermata heterokromatik itu melangkah masuk dan lift kembali berjalan. Ia mengenakkan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi sutra berwarna _peach_ , motifnya pohon anggur dan sedikit samar. Di lehernya terlingkar _pashmina_ dari Kashmir warna kelabu polos. Di cat akrilik, warna itu disebut _steel grey_.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya.

"Temanku tinggal disini. Aku mau main." Balas Kuroko asal.

"Mainlah ke kamarku juga."

"Hmm." Kuroko mengangguk. "Nomor berapa?"

"550."

Kuroko menoleh. "Apa?"

"550." Balasnya singkat.

 **TING!**

Keduanya keluar dari lift tepat di lantai lima. Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu kamar nomor 551 dengan canggung.

"Kalau kau lapar, mampirlah. Mayuzumi-san tidak pernah punya makanan normal." Kata Akashi.

"Sok tahu." Cibir Kuroko.

"Lihat kebawah."

Akashi memasuki kamarnya dan terdengar bunyi pintu di kunci. Kuroko melihat ke bawah seperti titah Akashi. Disana ada keranjang sampah besar yang berisi tumpukan bekas kemasan makanan seperti biskuit dan makanan _microwave_ seperti _pizza_ dan _burger_. Kuroko mengetuk pintu dan muncullah lelaki putih tinggi dengan rambut kelabu. Ia mengenakkan _sweater_ putih dan _jeans_ warna gelap. Lelaki itu memandang Kuroko datar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

"A...aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Mayuzumi-san, kita ini teman sekelas lho." Kata Kuroko sesabar mungkin.

"Apa iya? Nggak pernah kelihatan."

 _Mirror_ , woy! Itu adalah suara batin yang menjerit di dalam hati Kuroko. Apakah Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya bahkan lebih astral dari Kuroko?

"Aku mengontakmu tadi." Kata Kuroko lagi.

"Oh, begitu." Mayuzumi melangkah mundur. "Masuklah."

Kuroko melangkah masuk dan melihat seberapa sederhana interior apartemen Mayuzumi. Disana banyak sekali sofa panjang yang kelihatan bisa ditiduri orang setinggi Kise sekalipun. Ada sebuah meja kaca besar di ruang tengah, TV _flat_ yang tengah menayangkan acara masak TV Champion, rak-rak di dinding kebanyakan berisi novel-novel langka, ada juga beberapa buah _light novel_ dalam bahasa Perancis. Kuroko termangu sejenak sebelum menyadari apa yang tengah diperhatikannya.

"Kau suka buku?" Tanyanya.

"Suka." Jawab Mayuzumi. "Baca saja. Setelah itu kembalikan ke tempatnya."

Kuroko mengangguk, mengambil sebuah buku berjudul Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Mayuzumi mempersilakan Kuroko duduk. Ia membawa nampan berisi dua gelas coklat panas dan dua piring _swiss roll_.

"Aku cuma punya ini. Semoga berkenan. Swiss roll rasa _dark chocolate caramel_ dari Beilschmidt itu enak sekali." Katanya.

"Beilschmidt?" Kuroko menaikkan alisnya. "Restoran _fine dining_ di daerah Ginza itu?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Di lantai bawah restoran itu ada toko kuenya."

"Temanku bekerja jadi _waiter_ disana. Namanya Takao." Kata Kuroko.

Mayuzumi tidak merespon. "Jadi, tujuanmu kesini adalah..."

"...ajari aku...menggambar 3D."

Mayuzumi terdiam. Ia menatap coklat panas di gelasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Mayuzumi. "Tapi aku bukan guru yang baik."

"Aku akan berusaha." Kata Kuroko.

Mayuzumi terdiam. Ia berjalan ke rak tadi dan memberikan Kuroko sebuah buku tebal nan besar berjudul _Basic Skill of 3D Drawing_. Buku itu berbahasa Inggris dan memuat lebih banyak gambar di dalamnya.

"Ada CD-nya jg. Semoga membantu." Kata Mayuzumi kalem.

"Terima kasih." Kuroko menunduk hormat. Ia mengambil garpu dan mulai menikmati _swiss roll_ -nya.

Jujur saja, Kuroko kecewa dengan jawaban Mayuzumi. Ia datang jauh-jauh dan hanya diberikan buku beserta CD tutorial menggambar 3D yang bahkan bisa ia beli sendiri di toko buku. Berusaha membuang rasa kesalnya, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding, dimana banyak sekali foto yang dipajang dengan pigura. Tanpa sadar Kuroko melangkah, mendekat melihat gambar-gambar tersebut. Ada sebuah foto, hasil jepretan kamera DSLR, berupa nasi yang tengah dituang secentong kuah kare. Fokus gambar itu benar-benar terdapat di kuah kare yang mengalir turun. Ada juga foto anak-anak TK yang tengah bermain ayunan di taman kota. Atau seorang wanita yang berjalan di kerumunan perkotaan sambil menelpon. Dilihat dari mana pun, dari hasil gambar ini saja Kuroko tahu bahwa yang memotret gambar ini adalah seorang fotografer berbakat.

"Ini hasil fotomu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm." Mayuzumi mengangguk.

Udara dingin membuat Kuroko merinding. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Masuk lorong, belok kiri."

Kuroko menuruti ucapan Mayuzumi. Saat ia melihat pintu terbuka dan terlihat ada kloset di dalamnya, Kuroko melangkah masuk.

 **BUUUKK!**

Mayuzumi bergegas menghampiri sumber suara dan melihat tamunya tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah. Ia sigap mengambil tisu untuk mengelap darahnya.

"Kau ini..." suara Kuroko mendadak parau. "Jangan menggambar mural 3D tipuan begini, dong. Kan bahaya."

"Kau ini mahasiswa seni kan? Masa nggak bisa bedain mana mural mana yang asli?" Sindir Mayuzumi sarkastis.

Kuroko tercenung. Ia kembali menatap tembok yang dihantamnya secara tak sengaja itu kini ada segaris noda merah darah yang terpatri di lukisan mural berupa pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu. Garis darahnya membuat gambar itu tak lagi terlihat nyata.

"Mayuzumi-san, apa itu kau yang menggambarnya?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Keren, kan?"

Bukan main.

Lukisan 3Dnya benar-benar seperti asli!

"A...ano...Mayuzumi-san. Aku...mau mencoba menggambar yang seperti itu. Di kertas. Skala besar."

Alis Mayuzumi naik sebelah. "Buat apa?"

"Hadiah." Katanya mantap. "Hadiah untuk orang yang sangat istimewa buatku."

"Kau mau sebesar apa?"

"A1."

Ia menatap Kuroko lama. "Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri dalam beberapa pekan. Tergantung tingkat kesulitan gam..."

"Aku mau menggambarnya sendiri." Kuroko bersikukuh. "Mohon bimbingannya."

Ia menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam. Iris kelabunya yang hampa seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang, apakah pemuda unyu ini sanggup melakukannya sendiri.

"Kau punya _deadline_ atau tidak?" Tanya Mayuzumi lagi.

"Ada. 20 Desember selesai." Katanya mantap.

Si lelaki veteran berambut keperakan itu membuka _schedule_ miliknya di ponsel. "Selasa dan Minggu. Jam 3 sore disini. Kita tidak punya kelas di hari selasa pada semester ini kan?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. "Bagaimana orang yang..."

"Teman _kita_ mengingkatkan terus." Potong Mayuzumi. "Si Koganei dan yang alisnya bercabang itu."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Kau modal kertas dan alat gambarnya ya? Nanti bakal kukasih tahu apa-apa saja yang kau butuhkan."

Kuroko mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan mohon diri. Ketika ia keluar dari apartemen Mayuzumi, pintu bernomor 550 mengganggu pandangannya.

 _'Mampirlah.'_

Kata itu selalu bergaung di kepalanya. Seakan kamar 550 itu isinya semua terbuat dari kue, permen dan makanan lezat lainnya seperti dalam cerita dongeng Hansel dan Gretel. Setengah bimbang, Kuroko melangkah ke depan pintu kamar itu dan mengetuk.

 **TOK TOK.**

Dua detik kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou keluar. Ia mengenakkan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan celana _jeans._ Badannya beraroma kari, atau rempah-rempah lain yang begitu wangi.

"Apakah bau makan malamku sampai ke kamar seberang?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyuman tipis.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku cuma mau mampir."

"Kebetulan." Akashi mempersilakan Kuroko masuk. "Menu makan malamku hari ini kare daging sapi."

Kuroko melangkah masuk. Akashi mempersilakannya untuk duduk dan sepiring kare dengan teman nasi panas dan irisan _takuan_ berbentuk dadu terhidang dengan cantik di hadapannya. Akashi mencuci tangannya dan bergabung bersama Kuroko. Acara makan siang yang sangat hening. Dentingan alat makan dengan piring saja lah yang mengisi kesunyian mereka berdua. Kare yang dibuat Akashi enak sekali. Rasanya Kuroko ingin sedikit berbincang dengan Akashi sebagai bentuk basa-basi, namun ia buntu akan topik yang harus dibicarakan.

"Akashi-kun?"

Sang empunya nama menoleh.

"Apa...kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

"Malam saat kau menginap?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku...beberapa hari yang lalu bermimpi. Aku melihat Kise-kun selingkuh dengan Aomine-kun."

"Mh-hm?" Akashi menggumam.

"Lalu aku pergi dari rumah. Tanpa sadar aku ketabrak mobil. Dan kau yang mengendarai mobil itu."

Akashi masih terdiam.

"Setelah itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi." Kata Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..." ucap Akashi. "Itu bukan mimpi. Itu kilas balik masa lalumu."

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Baiklah...akan kuceritakan..."

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

Akashi terkejut bukan main mendapati ternyata ia tak sengaja menabrak salah satu teman baiknya di SMP. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membopong Kuroko masuk ke dalam mobil dan ia melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Akashi mengira Kuroko mungkin saja terkena luka yang fatal mengingat ia baru saja tertabrak mobil. Namun nyatanya ia ternyata baik-baik saja. Tidak ada memar atau pun luka dalam. Tangan dan pipinya hanya sedikit terparut dan bahkan tak mengeluarkan darah barang setitik pun. Bekas kemerahan memanjang itu hanya di lap menggunakan alkohol oleh si suster.

"Tetsuya..." Ucap Akashi. "Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak mau." Balas Kuroko cepat. "Aku muak berada di rumah. Boleh aku menginap?"

Akashi tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kuroko. Namun wajah pemuda bersurai biru pupus itu kini melukiskan sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihat Akashi semasa ia mengenal Kuroko. Ada ekspresi marah, sedih dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu hanya dari refleksi mata dan gestur wajah.

"Kau bertengkar dengan orang rumah?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tidak baik bertengkar dengan orangtua."

"Aku tidak tinggal dengan orangtuaku lagi." Balas Kuroko. "Dengan Kise-kun."

Akashi tahu bahwa saat kelas 9 Kuroko dan Kise diam-diam berpacaran. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa langgeng sampai sekarang. Kuroko benar-benar setia, karena Akashi tidak yakin ia bisa menilai Kise setia atau tidak dari kepribadian dan pekerjaannya sebagai model.

"Baiklah."

Akashi membawa Kuroko pulang ke apartemennya. Kuroko duduk dengan nyaman di sofa berlengan dan Akashi membawakannya segelas besar susu panas yang menguarkan aroma _vanilla_.

"ini. Lumayan untuk mengurangi syok."

Kuroko meminum susu yang diberikan Akashi. Ia terbelalak sejenak karena setelah meminum susu panas itu, ia merasa seperti mendapat 'tonjokan'.

"W...wow..." lirihnya. "Kau masukkan apa di dalamnya?"

"Bourbon." Jawab Akashi polos.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah minum alkohol." Balas Kuroko kaku.

"Sedikit. Hanya sesendok makan per gelas."

Ditemani susu panas tersebut, Kuroko mulai banyak bercerita. Tentang kehidupan kuliahnya,kehidupan di rumahnya bersama Takao dan Kise. Kisah cintanya yang berawal semanis gula-gula, dan berubah menjadi sepahit empedu setelah mengetahui Kise berselingkuh dengan Aomine.

Akashi awalnya diam mendengarkan, berusaha menjadi pihak netral sekedar untuk membuat Kuroko bisa melepaskan uneg-uneg di hatinya. Namun lama kelamaan, wajahnya memerah. Cegukan kecil mulai terdengar di sela-sela rengekannya karena kelakuan biadab Kise. Akashi juga cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Ia tidak menyangka sesendok makan _bourbon_ di dalam segelas susu panas bisa membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu _kuudere_ dan sangat-sangat _stoic_ itu merengek, menangis, dan mengeluarkan semua emosi yang tak pernah dilihat Akashi sepanjang ia mengenal Kuroko.

" _KISE-KUN BAKAYARO!"_ Kuroko berteriak. "Aku benci...hik..."

"...Tetsuya..." lirih Akashi.

"Apa aku kurang perhatian padanya...hik...huweee... _hidoiiii_..."

Akashi meletakkan gelasnya. Kedua lengannya refleks merengkuh tubuh mungil Kuroko Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya.

Kuroko berhenti merengek. Ia membeku.

"Hik...A...kashi...kun..."

Akashi mendorong kepala Kuroko mendekat dan menciumnya. Tidak ada perlawanan berarti. Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya terasa sedikit bau alkohol, bercampur bau manis vanilla dan sisa-sisa legit dan manisnya susu. Bibir Kuroko tipis, hangat dan begitu lembut. Sentuhan lembut Akashi mulai berubah menjadi pagutan liar dan hisapan penuh gairah. Kuroko menjambak kemejanya namun Akashi tidak peduli.

Bibir Kuroko begitu adiktif!

"Ngg..."Kuroko mendorong wajah Akashi. "Akashi...kun?"

"Kalau Ryota tidak menginginkanmu..." bisik Akashi lembut, "Bolehkah aku mendapatkanmu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi menengadahkan wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kuroko, kembali mengamankan perasaan rapuh Kuroko.

"Aku...tidak tahu." Balas Kuroko.

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban." Akashi berbisik lembut. "Cukup katakan 'tidak', maka aku akan melepaskanmu."

Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan keruh.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Akashi kembali mengecupnya lembut. Lalu ia mendaratkan kecupan dan jilatan lembut di garis rahang Kuroko. "Aku jadi tidak tahan."

"A...Akashi-kun..."

Malam itu, Akashi yang terbuai keadaan mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kesadaran Kuroko yang remuk. Pemuda bersurai biru pupus itu hanya merintih, melenguh pelan ketika sentuhan Akashi mulai berubah menjadi cumbuan ganas. Tidak ada perlawanan bahkan ketika Akashi melecuti pakaiannya, mendorongnya ke ranjang dan mengajaknya bergumul di balik _bed cover_ hangat di tengah malam yang begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Kuroko terlalu hancur untuk melawan. Terlalu kalut untuk berpikir. Terlalu kesepian untuk sekedar menjauhkan Akashi dari dirinya.

Kuroko benar-benar hampa.

Dan Akashi dengan baik hati menawarkan pelipur lara yang begitu menggairahkan.

 **{END OF FLASHBACK}**

* * *

 **Halo readers, sebelumnya merry christmas bagi yang merayakan, ya.**

 **maaf beribu maaf author baru bisa update karena ada masalah sama lappie dan evernote hape. Dan author harap ini bisa mengobati amukan para readers yang sudah menunggu-nunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

 **disini sudah ketahuan ya gimana Kuroko sama Akashi bisa nganu dan Kurokonya ngamuk-ngamuk di chapter 1. Mungkin sampai sini para readers akan mulai menerka-nerka bagaimana endingnya. Tetapi saya nggak akan membocorkan bagaimana dan dengan siapa Kuroko pada akhirnya. silakan dinikmati saja roller coaster buatan saya. karena kalau menebak-nebak nanti kalian menyesal hohohoho**

 **yosh, bacotannya segini aja. See you in the next chapteeer**


	8. Win

About Last Night

Summary : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

Pair: Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

Rate : M for adultery and explicit content.

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela nafas, ia benar-benar gugup. Final perlombaan Patridge Art Competition mengharuskan mereka mempresentasikan lukisan yang sudah mereka lombakan di depan khalayak ramai. Karena akan banyak orang penting dan acaranya pula bersifat formal, maka dari itulah Kuroko memesan jas di tempat langganan Akashi biasa memesan jas-jasnya. Setelan jas yang ia pesan berwarna cokelat muda dengan motif kotak-kotak, dilengkapi pula dengan rompi dalamannya juga. Jas luarnya memiliki _cape_ seperti model jas yang dikenakkan Sherlock Holmes. Untuk membuat penampilannya kelihatan lebih formal, ia menggunakan parfum sebagai pengganti _body spray_ anti keringat yang biasa ia pakai. Tak lupa ia memoles rambutnya dengan _pomade_ dan menyisir rambut bandelnya ke samping, lalu sedikit ditarik ke belakang. Dan sebagai pemanis, kacamata berlensa bening ala Harry Potter bertengger di hidungnya.

Di ruang tunggu itu ia tidak sendirian. Kuroko melihat peserta lain banyak pula yang mulai bersiap-siap. Ada yang terlihat jauh lebih gugup darinya, ada yang begitu percaya diri, ada pula yang begitu tidak peduli dengan presentasinya nanti. Kuroko sama sekali tidak membuat slideshow. Ia menulis presentasinya di atas 3 lembar kartu yang akan ia sembunyikan di balik mimbar

Kuroko meremas jas almamater yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi. Ia membawanya sebagai identitas, dan juga jimat. Ia nanti akan melihat anak-anak DKV 4B mengenakkannya, memberikannya dukungan penuh makna sebagai teman sekelas. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, semangatnya membara hanya karena mengingat teman-temannya.

"Peserta, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan mulai."

Para peserta dibawa menuju aula utama. Lima buah lukisan yang tertutup tirai telah dipajang. Kuroko tak tahu yang mana lukisannya. Setelah para peserta duduk, para tamu undangan mulai dipersilakan masuk. Para tamu hadirin mengenakkan pakaian bagus. Kuroko menunduk, gugup karena banyak pula seniman senior yang bahkan jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri. Ia untung membawa buku sketsanya. Ia berjanji akan meminta semua tanda tangan mereka.

"SEIRIN, FIGHT!"

Suara itu...

Kuroko—berikut tamu undangan semua menoleh.

Aida Riko memimpin barisan dua banjar mahasiswa DKV-4B Seirin University. Semuanya mengenakkan jas almamater, mereka terlihat begitu gagah sekaligus berwibawa. Mereka menegakkan tangan kanan mereka setinggi kepala seperti orang yang hendak disumpah. Kuroko tersenyum, menyeringai bangga karena pasti ia akan mendengar lagu sakral itu.

 _"So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die, to return from the ashes you call..."_

Mereka mulai melangkah masuk dengan langkah lambat yang dihentak-hentakkan. Mayuzumi dan Teppei berdiri paling depan. Ekspresi mereka semua, anak-anak itu—dipenuhi kebanggaan dan khidmat.

 _We're damned after all._ _  
Through fortune and flames we fall._ _  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way to return from the ashes you call._ _  
We are carry on._ _  
When our brothers in arms are gone._ _  
So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die to return from the ashes you call._ _  
_  
Setelah lagu itu selesai, mereka menurunkan tangan mereka dan duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan dengan tenang. Tak sedikit para tamu yang terperangah, sedikit mencemooh atau bahkan memberikan standing applause. Sang MC terlihat sangat terkejut, lalu ia mulai membuka acaranya.

"Selamat siang." Sapanya. "Terima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu undangan dalam acara Patridge Art Competition yang telah menyempatkan diri hadir. Hari ini kita akan..."

Kuroko tak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan si pembawa acara. Ia melihat Akashi Seijuurou duduk manis di jajaran tamu VVIP. Ia pasti menggunakan kuasa dan kekayaannya agar bisa duduk di sana. Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Ia kadang kagum dengan ambisi dan determinasi dari teman semasa SMP-nya itu.

Kuroko tampaknya mendapat giliran terakhir. Ia menyimak dengan baik lukisan peserta lain, bahkan mencatatnya dibuku sketsanya. Peserta lain memiliki aliran lukis yang luar biasa. Kuroko bahkan terperangah dengan insipirasi-inspirasi yang mereka dapat selama proses pengerjaan. Setelah waktu sekian lama berlalu, Kuroko akhirnya mendapat giliran. Tepuk tangan riuh menyambutnya. Ia berdiri dengan gugup di atas mimbar, meletakkan kartu saktinya di balik mimbar.

Hening.

"Selamat siang. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, dari Seirin University." Ucapnya. "Hari ini saya akan mempresentasikan lukisan saya yang berjudul..."

Tirai lukisan Kuroko disibakkan.

Lukisan itu adalah lukisan seorang Kise Ryouta. Ia bugil, hanya sehelai selendang tipis transparan gradasi biru muda dan oranye lembut yang melingkari bahunya. Sebuah mahkota dari lilitan dahan pohon dan sedikit daun laurel mencuat-cuat kecil bertengger di surai pirangnya. Ia berdiri, bersandar di sebatang pohon yang warnanya amat muram. Ia bersidekap sebelah tangan, menggenggam siku tangannya yang lain. Tangannya yang bebas memegang sebuah lyra emas yang berhiaskan permata. Sosok di lukisan itu memandang seekor burung gagak yang bertengger di dahan pohon tempatnya bersandar, tepat beberapa inchi di atas kepalanya—dengan tatapan kosong dan penuh duka. Sosok itu tergenang air yang memantulkan bayangan langit malam berbintang sebatas mata kaki ke bawah. Seekor lumba-lumba kecil menyembulkan kepala dari dalam air, menatap sosok itu.

"...Dewa Apollo—dan Kisah Cintanya yang Sepi." Kuroko menerangkan.

Penonton terkesima. Tak sedikit pula yang menganga. Perpaduan warna dan pelukisannya sangat halus dan nyata. Gaya Rennaisance sangat kental dalam lukisan itu, terlihat dari _tone_ lukisannya yang cerah a la Michelangelo, namun ada pula perpaduan warna muram seperti yang sering di pakai Botticelli, pada aksen warna pohon, air, bayangan malam berbintang dan burung gagak.

Kuroko sendiri menelan air liur ketika menatap kembali lukisan yang pernah ia buat itu. Ia benar-benar menumpahkan segala emosinya saat itu di lukisan ini.

Kuroko terdiam. Cukup lama.

Atau bahkan sangat lama.

"Kuroko-san?" panggil si pembawa acara. "Silakan..."

Kuroko terkesiap. "Y...yah. Ini melukiskan semua elemen pada Dewa Apollo. Etto...Oracle Daphne dan Lumba-lumba..."

Kuroko mendesah lelah. Ia mengantongi kembali kartu sakti yang sudan susah payah ia buat. "Aku tak butuh ini."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap para tamu dan mulai membuka suara.

"Saya melukis Dewa Apollo, dan semua elemen yang ada di dalam sini adalah pelambangannya. Pohon laurel, gagak, lumba-lumba, dan sebuah _lyra_. Kita semua tahu bahwa Apollo adalah dewa yang tampan dan memikat. Ia adalah dewa musik, seni, pengobatan dan juga ramalan. Tetapi, karena ramalan itulah kisah cintanya tak pernah berakhir mulus. Daphne dan Cyparissus, contohnya, adalah bukti cerita cinta Apollo yang kerap kali bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak.

"Yang saya coba interpretasikan adalah, bagaimana jika dalam ramalannya sendiri, sang Dewa telah menemukan cinta sejatinya, lalu ia berpaling karena menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari cinta sejatinya, namun orang itu ternyata tak bisa mencintainya sebaik kekasihnya yang terdahulu? Seberapa hampa hati Dewa Apollo yang terus menerus kehausan kasih sayang, sehingga tanpa sadar mencampakkan kekasihnya, memilih orang lain yang malah membawanya menuju kesengsaraan? Sementara ia tak dapat kembali ke kekasihnya yang dahulu karena kekasih lamanya tak ingin merasakan sakit yang sama. Apa jadinya dewa matahari, musik, pengobatan dan dewa kehidupan muda dilanda kesedihan? Tentu saja alam semesta pasti ikut muram!"

Kuroko menatap para penonton. Kise ada di sana, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, antara terkesima akan lukisan Kuroko atau menahan tangis.

Ini bukan tentang kisah cinta Dewa Apollo.

Ini tentang Kuroko dan Kise.

Tentang Kise yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Tentang Kise dengan parasnya yang rupawan dan pribadinya yang menawan.

Tentang percumbuannya di tepi pantai pada malam berbintang bersama Kise.

Tentang Aomine yang datang sebagai orang ketiga, menawarkan kenikmatan bercinta yang dapat digadaikan dengan kesetiaan cinta Kuroko.

Tentang Kise yang tak bahagia bersama Aomine, dan tak puas tetapi tak ingin melepaskan Kuroko.

Tentang seorang Kise Ryota yang tampan, terkenal, penasaran, bernafsu, haus akan cinta tetapi terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena itulah, Kuroko melukiskan Kise sebagai Dewa Apollo.

"Sekilas, wajah Dewa Apollo-nya mirip Kise Ryouta-kun, ya?" Kuroko tertawa getir. "Kise Ryota adalah sahabatku sejak SMP. Kami bahkan berbagi rumah. Ketika aku sedang buntu saat melukis kontur tubuh Dewa Apollo, Kise menawarkan diri berpose buatku."

Para hadirin tertawa lepas.

"Ada lagi yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Kuroko-san?" tanya si pembawa acara.

"Terima kasih atas _anthem_ suci dari Seirin University tadi." Kata Kuroko. "Kurasa sekian. Terima kasih."

Kuroko membungkuk hormat. Tepuk tangan riuh dan sorak sorai bangga menghujaninya bagaikan sapuan ombak samudera. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum bangga, meski tetap ada kebingungan di wajahnya. Dari bangku penonton, Kise adalah salah satu penonton dengan tepuk tangan paling keras. Ia tersenyum meskipun dari jarak segini—Kuroko bisa melihat setitik airmata tumpah menuruni pipinya.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou bahkan merancang agar Kuroko dapat duduk semeja dengannya dalam sesi makan siang.

Tamu undangan yang lain makan dengan nikmat. Meja VVIP berada dalam jarak yang agak terpisah, sedikit lebih mew0ah dalam menu buffet. Meja-meja VVIP hampir semua diisi dengan celotehan panas seniman tentang prespektifnya terhadap dunia modern sekarang. Akashi dan Kuroko duduk dengan tenang. Pemuda berambut biru pupus itu mengambil seporsi pasta sementara Akashi memulai menu makan siangnya dengan beberapa iris cold cuts dan aneka jenis keju.

"Seharusnya aku mulai dari makanan pembuka." Gumam Kuroko malu.

"Ini buffet, kok. Tidak masalah." Akashi tertawa. "Kau bahkan boleh mulai dari es krim duluan sebagai makanan pembuka."

Kuroko memilih memakan pastanya. Akashi telah menyelesaikan makanan pembukanya dan berdiri, mengambil menu lain. Ia kembali membawa sepiring penuh salad setelah seorang pelayan mengangkat piring sebelumnya.

"Kau terlihat gugup tadi." Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Yeah." Balas Kuroko. "Rasanya aku seperti sedang curhat."

Akashi melirik Midorima dan Takao yang duduk di dekat stand makanan penutup. "Shintaro dan pemuda itu terlihat bahagia. Aku penasaran apakah nantinya kita akan seperti itu juga."

Kuroko tersedak pastanya. Ia buru-buru menegak air dan mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet.  
"Akashi-kun," geramnya. "Jangan mulai."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar penolakan." Kata Akashi. "Tetapi kau sendiri juga tidak menunjukkan kalau kau tidak mau, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memelototinya. Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Kau jadi terlihat agak mirip Shintaro pada saat begini."

"Pada dasarnya, Akashi-kun itu tukang maksa." Kuroko menjawab ketus. "Menyebalkan."

Akashi melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan nikmat sementara Kuroko mengambil menu yang lain. Setelah pasta, ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada yoghurt dan buah-buahan segar. Setelah Akashi menyelesaikan salad-nya, ia mengambil kembali sepotong steak dan menu pendampingnya adalah sayuran.  
"Kau banyak makan sayur, Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko.

"Sayuran itu enak." Kata Akashi. "Dan lebih mengenyangkan daripada daging."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menggumam. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Akashi berhenti mengunyah. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan pandangan seakan

meminta penjelasan. "Ulangi."

"Selamat ulang tahun." Balas Kuroko mantap. "Aku juga sudah bawa hadiah. Tetapi Akashi-kun baru boleh membukanya saat aku tidak bersamamu."

"Baiklah." Jawab Akashi praktis. "Temani aku merayakan pesta ulang tahun."

"Dengan cara..." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya.

"Makan malam sederhana." Ungkap Akashi. "Kau mau?"

"Aku...sejujurnya lebih suka masakanmu. Kare buatanmu enak." Gumam Kuroko.

"Ayo kita masak apapun yang kau mau."

Akashi menandaskan makanannya dan pergi begitu saja. Kuroko kembali makan dengan tenang. Ia hanya berharap Akashi suka hadiahnya nanti.

Kuroko sedang berada di toilet ketika pengumuman pemenang dilaksanakan.  
Ia sudah menahan perasaan ingin buang air kecil sejak selesai makan siang, namun tak sempat ke toilet karena sudah keburu dipanggil kembali oleh panitia. Saat ia tengah mencuci tangan, seorang pria tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dan menjambak lengannya dengan kasar.

"Kuroko-san! Anda dari mana saja?! Kami membutuhkan Anda sekarang!" katanya panik.

"Me...memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Ia tak banyak menyuarakan pertanyaan yang memenuhi isi kepalanya. Si pria kemudian membawanya ke balik panggung dan mendorongnya masuk melalui sisi panggung. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Seorang gadis sudah membopong piala, begitu juga dengan gadis lain yang menjadi saingannya.

"Dan juara pertama Patridge Art Competition jatuh pada Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Kuroko terbelalak ketika si pembawa acara dan asistennya memberikan karangan bunga dan sebuah piala kepada Kuroko yang masih tak percaya dirinya menang. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memenangkan The most favorite artist yang membuat tepuk tangan untuknya semakin riuh. Lagu kebangsaan jurusan DKV Seirin University berkumandang dengan menggebu-gebu. Ketika turun panggung, semua teman-temannya menghambur, memberikan pelukan kebahagiaan dan menggendongnya. Ia duduk di pundak Teppei sementara teman-temannya kembali menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan mereka sebagai bagian dari selebrasi.

Dari kejauhan, Kise terlihat sangat senang. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia mengacungkan jempol pada Kuroko, mengucapkan kata selamat tanpa suara yang masih bisa Kuroko dengar dari gerak bibirnya.

Sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil dan melenggang keluar dengan anggun dari National Art Gallery.

"Permisi, apakah Anda Kuroko Tetsuya?"  
Seorang wanita menyodorkannya kartu nama. Namanya Araki. Dia adalah salah satu dosen seni di universitas lain. Kuroko hanya memandangnya dengan muka datarnya yang biasa.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Aku suka dengan gaya melukis Anda. Jarang sekali ada anak muda yang mau mendalami aliran kolot semacam Rennaisance. Kalau Anda tak keberatan, maukah Anda menjadi dosen tamu di universitas kami?"

Raut wajah Kuroko berubah, mendadak menjadi sebuah keterkejutan singkat. "Dosen tamu? Tapi...aku bahkan masih seorang mahasiswa. Rasanya belum pantas..."

"Tak masalah." Araki tersenyum lembut. "Kami sangat mengapresiasi bakat Anda. Hubungi aku dan datanglah kapan saja. Bagaimana, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko mengantongi kartu nama Araki, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungi Anda nanti."

Araki balas membungkuk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. Sementara pemuda berambut biru pupus itu menghampiri seseorang yang tampaknya sudah mau pulang.

"Mayuzumi-san." Panggil Kuroko.

Si mahasiswa veteran hanya menoleh.

"Aku mau ambil gambarku yang kemarin. Boleh aku ikut mobilmu?"

Mayuzumi menggedikkan kepalanya. Ia dan Kuroko berjalan ke parkiran dan beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko sudah duduk dengan nyaman di jok depan mobil Mayuzumi. Keduanya terjebak keheningan yang begitu canggung. Mayuzumi menyalakan radio dan membiarkan lagu mengalun diantara mereka. Setelah sampai di Gold Palm Apartment, Mayuzumi memarkirkan mobilnya dan membuka _lock_ pintu mobil untuk Kuroko.

"Kau tak perlu kuantar sampai kamarku, kan? Aku mau belanja dulu. Bawa saja kuncinya."

Mayuzumi memberikan Kuroko kunci apartemennya dan melangkah keluar mobil. Kuroko berjalan menuju apartemen Mayuzumi, masuk dan mengambil sebuah tabung gambar yang sudah ia beri rangkaian pita merah cantik. Kuroko menonton televisi sembari menunggu Mayuzumi kembali. Selang hampir sejam, si mahasiswa veteran yang jago melukis 3D itu kembali sambil membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. Ia melemparkan sebungkus roti berisi krim vanilla untuknya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta di traktir. Tapi anggap saja itu hadiah syukuran."

Kuroko memakan roti pemberian itu dengan sukacita. Mayuzumi duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menonton televisi. Kuroko sebenarnya hendak menunggu Akashi pulang, mau menyerahkan hadiah ulangtahun pada si pemuda merah itu. Namun Akashi bilang ia akan sangat, sangat terlambat pulang malam ini karena ia menangguhkan semua pekerjaannya agar bisa hadir dalam acara Patridge Art Competition. Kuroko sebenarnya canggung, terlebih karena Mayuzumi tahu bahwa dirinya menunggu si tetangga sebrang dengan begitu sabar.

"Kalau kau bosan, pulang saja dulu." Ucap Mayuzumi. "Toh kau sudah janjian, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Terima kasih, aku permisi dulu."

Ia mengambil tabung gambarnya dan mohon diri. Mayuzumi hanya menatap kepala biru muda yang kini sudah menghilang bersama bunyi pintu tertutup. Ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya dengan acuh dan kembali menonton televisi.

* * *

Kise Ryota menatap bingung jajaran syal yang tengah diskon besar-besaran di salah satu toko pakaian langganannya. Beragam warna, bahan, dan motif membuatnya semakin sulit menjatuhkan pilihan. Setelah sekitar setengah jam berdiri dan memilih, ia mengambil 3 warna yang paling ia sukai : oranye dengan aksen garis horizontal putih, kuning primer bercorak hitam dan satu syal berwarna hitam polos

"Aominecchi, yang mana yang paling bagus untuk Kurokocchi, ssu?!"

Aomine melirik malas. Ia menunjuk syal berwarna hitam polos.

"Yang itu." Balasnya singkat.

"Selera fashion Aominecchi jelek banget, ssu." Cibir Kise. "Padahal pasti dia imut banget kalo pakai warna oranye."

"Kau tanya pendapatku, kan?" gumam Aomine kesal. "Syal itu sangat cocok dengan Tetsu."

Kise menatap syal berwarna hitam polos itu. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Aomine hanya menatapnya dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Pasti berat untuk Kise putus dari Kuroko, dan mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kuroko sudah tahu tentang perselingkuhan mereka. Kuroko hanya menutup mulut, mata dan telinganya—selalu menerima Kise dengan penuh kasih sayang seakan perselingkuhan itu adalah hal sepele selayaknya pertengkaran kecil.

"Kise, apa aku perlu bilang sesuatu pada Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Bilang apa, ssu?"

Aomine mendengus. "Soal...kalau aku merebut kekasihnya."

Kise menggeleng pelan. "Semua salahku. Karena Kurokocchi terlalu manis dan rapuh, aku jadi tak mau meninggalkannya, meski sebenarnya aku sudah jenuh dengan hubungan kami."

Si pemuda bertindik itu menghela nafas.

"Enam tahun..." gumamnya. "Aku sudah enam tahun pacaran dengan Kurokocchi. Tidak nyaman, ssu. Kami banyak tidak cocoknya. Kurokocchi terlalu pendiam dan sarkastis. Aku juga sangat sibuk sampai hampir tak pernah mengajaknya kencan lagi semenjak kami tinggal bareng. Kurokocchi juga sangat miskin ekspresi. Aku sudah lama ingin putus. Bosan…."

Aomine menatap Kise yang terlihat agak gemetar.

"Tapi Kurokocchi tetap menyambutku dengan manis. Dia memberikan aku pelukan dan kecupan hangat, ssu. Ia tetap tinggal pada saat aku senang dan jatuh terpuruk. Ia bahkan selalu memperlakukanku penuh kasih meski dia sudah tahu..."

"Enam tahun itu tidak sebentar."gumam Aomine.

"Lalu kau dekat juga dengan Kurokocchi, ssu." Kise tersenyum getir. "Kau tidak miskin ekspresi. Aominecchi orangnya seru banget. Karena Kurokocchi itu baik...kurasa...tidak ada salahnya kalau...uum..."

Kise mengedip, cukup lama seakan seperti ia sedang menjernihkan pikirannya. Nafasnya berubah sedikit lebih berat. Tatapan matanya yang berbinar berganti menjadi muram.  
"Apakah aku ini culas, ssu?" bisiknya getir.

Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Ia hanya menepuk kepala Kise dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Jujur saja, kau ini benar-benar munafik." Kata Aomine apa adanya. "Tetsu berusaha untuk setia kepadamu. Meski ia tahu kau jenuh padanya. Meski dia tahu kalau kau main api. Ia akan tetap tinggal, menunggumu dengan sabar untuk suatu saat berpaling dan menyadari perbuatanmu salah."

Kise menghapus setitik airmata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Aku tak mau kehilangannya, Aominecchi." Katanya lirih.

"Kau sudah kehilangannya semenjak kita mulai bersama." Kata Aomine. "Meskipun Tetsu itu penyabar dan bertekad baja, dia itu bukan malaikat. Dia tetap seorang manusia biasa yang punya batas kesabaran."

Aomine membawa syal hitam polos itu dan membayarnya. Ia dan Kise berjalan menuju toko lain, rencananya mereka mau minum kopi di kedai langganan Kise. Si pemilik manik ambar itu hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal yang sedari awal ia gunakan. Tidak terlalu membantu. Bahannya tipis.

"Aominecchi."

"Hah?"

Kise terdiam sejenak. "Apa...apa yang kau katakan pada Kurokocchi? Kalian terlihat akrab-akrab saja meski setelah kejadian itu, ssu."

Aomine berusaha meningat-ingat. "Dia bertanya padaku...apa definisi dari partner seks."

Kise terbelalak ketika Aomine dengan gamblang menjelaskan bahwa yang dilakukan partner seks hanyalah memuaskan keinginan bersetubuh satu sama lain. Tak kurang, dan tak lebih.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti pelacur, ssu." Gerutu Kise.

Aomine mengacuhkannya. "Lalu dia tanya, apakah ada cinta diantara kalian."

"Kau jawab apa?"

Aomine diam sejenak. Mereka menyebrang jalan dan memasuki tempat yang dituju. Setelah memesan dua gelas kopi, Aomine baru memberikan jawaban.

"Tidak."

Kise menunduk. Pandangannya keruh dan muram. Aomine menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan dan menatap Kise dalam-dalam. Matanya yang berwarna biru gelap terlihat penuh makna, namun ia kembali mendesah pelan, bahkan cenderung enggan.

"Lalu Tetsu bilang, melakukan hubungan intim tanpa cinta itu sangat biadab."

Kise meringis. "Khas Kurokocchi sekali."

Pesanan mereka datang. Aomine mencampur kopinya dengan banyak krim namun tanpa gula sama sekali. Setelah beberapa seruputan nikmat penghangat badan, ia kembali berujar.

"Tetsu ingin aku belajar mencintaimu."

Kise tersedak kopinya.

"Tetsu bilang..." Aomine menatap cangkir kopinya. "Mencintai itu suatu perbuatan yang awam. Semua orang pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Aominecchi, kau terdengar agak ngawur." Kise masih terbatuk-batuk.

Aomine mengacuhkannya. "Tapi dicintai itu lain ceritanya. Itu adalah anugerah. Tidak semua orang seberuntung itu, kan?"

Kise meraih tangan Aomine, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Ia merasa kata-kata Aomine membuatnya lebih dari sekedar hancur. Kepalanya penuh dengan memori tentang Kuroko yang saling bertumpang tindih dan memudar, seperti pandangannya yang lama kelamaan mulai mengabur karena tetesan airmata.

"Di dalam duka dan sakit hatinya Tetsu..." Aomine mengusap punggung tangan Kise. "Ia masih begitu menyayangimu. Dia masih memikirkan kebahagiaanmu diatas kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, bahwa tidak ada yang namanya 'kekasih bersama'".

Kise melepas genggaman tangannya dan Aomine. Ia mengambil sehelai tisu untuk mengelap kedua matanya yang terasa panas. Nafasnya jadi tak beraturan, lalu lambat laun berubah menjadi isak tangis kecil.

"Lepaskan Tetsu." Gumam Aomine. "Biarkan dia dicintai oleh orang lain."

* * *

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang terlihat begitu lelah, berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Kuroko melangkah masuk dan menyodorkan Akashi tabung gambar yang ia ambil dari apartemen Mayuzumi tadi sore. Cukup besar untuk diserahkan, jadi Kuroko hanya menyandarkannya di dinding dan menunjukkannya dengan rasa bangga yang agak terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Hadiahmu." Balas Kuroko. "Tapi hanya boleh dibuka saat aku sudah pulang nanti."

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Pesanlah sesuatu. Aku harus menjamu seseorang di hari ulangtahunku."

Kuroko menggeleng. Ia menggamit lengan Akashi dan menempatkan kedua lengan ramping yang kokoh itu di kedua pinggangnya. Ia melangkah mendekat sampai merasakan nafas Akashi meniup wajahnya.

"Cium aku, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko gamblang.

Akashi tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia terdiam, menatap Kuroko yang ada dipelukannya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Kuroko menutup matanya perlahan. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan nyaris berwarna putih itu membuatnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Cium aku." Lirihnya.

Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko. Rasa lembut dan adiktif yang sama, yang begitu ia rindukan semenjak malam ia tak sengaja menabrak pemuda biru pupus itu. Kuroko memagut bibirnya, menyesap lembut dan menerobos masuk menjelajahi mulut Akashi dengan tempo lambat yang begitu memabukkan. Sang raja absolut tampak tak keberatan didominasi. Ia bahkan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, membiarkan Kuroko menaiki pangkuannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ummh..."

Akashi memutus ciuman mereka. Sejenak ia gunakan untuk menatap sepasang lapis lazuli indah itu.

"Tetsuya..." lirihnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko. "Aku ini cuma bocah kesepian yang baru saja diselingkuhi."

"Lalu?" Akashi mengusap lengan Kuroko dengan gerakan merangsang. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?"

"Kuharap kau tak keberatan kalau aku menuntut lebih." Kuroko mengusap pipi Akashi. "Lebih dari ini."

Kuroko membantu Akashi melepaskan jasnya. Lalu ia mendekat, keduanya kembali menautkan bibir ketika Kuroko mulai melonggarkan, melepas dasi Akashi dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ketika Akashi berhasil meloloskan lengannya dari kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, ia kembali mengambil dominasi dan mengangkat Kuroko dengan mudah, bagaikan menggendong seorang anak kecil. Akashi menghempaskan Kuroko ke tembok dan mengangkat kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang. Belahan bibir Akashi menyapa lembut garis rahang Kuroko dan meninggalkan kecupan intim di leher dan tulang belikatnya, tanda kepemilikan dan bekas gigitan keras berulang kali Akashi berikan di tubuh Kuroko, mencetak pola intim yang begitu menggairahkan. Kuroko berusaha mengejar tempo, nafasnya tersengal-sengal diselingi desahan. Pandangannya keruh akan nafsu.

"Kau manis sekali, Tetsuya." Akashi tertawa.

"Diam!" Kuroko menggertak pelan. "Dasar cabul."

Akashi melepaskan rengkuhannya sehingga membuat Kuroko merosot jatuh dengan bunyi bedebam keras. Kuroko mengerang kesakitan, namun sebelum sempat menyuarakan protes, Akashi mengeluarkan 'adik kecil'-nya yang berukuran premium dan menjejalkannya ke wajah Kuroko. Ragu-ragu, Kuroko membuka mulutnya, merasakan sensasi hangat dan asin yang berdenyut tak beraturan di dalam langit-langit mulutnya. Hisapan dan jilatan penuh sayang diberikannya. Kuroko tersedak ketika Akashi menggempur mulutnya dalam sekali hentak. Temponya cepat, berkali-kali lebih cepat dari yang pernah Kuroko rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin menyerah, dan Akashi juga tampaknya tak ingin mengalah. Akashi mendesis, ia menarik wajah Kuroko dari selangkangannya ketika ia merasa dirinya nyaris melampaui batas.

"Tetsuya, jago juga kau, ya?" Akashi mengusap rambut Kuroko.

Ia membetulkan celananya dan merengkuh Kuroko dalam pelukannya, menggendongnya menuju sofa. Kuroko menciumi wajah Akashi dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Aku tak keberatan kalau Akashi-kun keluar di dalam." Bisiknya dengan nada nakal.

"Tidak mau." Akashi menggigit hidungnya dan merebahkan sang bayangan biru pupus ke sofa.

"Nanti Tetsuya gampang puas."

Kuroko menarik kepala Akashi mendekat dan menciumnya, kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh kasih. Ia merasakan kedua tangan hangat Akashi menaikkan kedua tungkainya melingkari pinggang ramping sang arjuna merah, menggelitik gemas bokong kenyal seputih salju milik pujaan hatinya.

"A-Akashi...kun..." Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. Tangan mungil yang mahir melukis itu meremas bahu Akashi. "Tak perlu bersikap lembut."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Wajah Kuroko merah padam. Tawa Akashi meledak ketika Kuroko hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang itu, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang mulai melompat-lompat.

"Bantai aku." Lirih Kuroko dengan tubuh bergetar. "Hajar aku sampai tak bisa duduk..."

Akashi mengecup garis rahang Kuroko sebelum kembali menatap dalam-dalam lapis lazuli yang keruh dengan birahi tersebut.

" _My pleasure, sweetheart_."

"Aka—AAH! HUWAAA! AAAH! AAAAH!"

Akashi menyeringai iblis. Punggung Kuroko melengkung, dadanya membusung. Tubuhnya menggeliut kesakitan menerima hantaman tak terduga dari Akashi di rongga rektumnya. Teriakan Kuroko tak membuat Akashi berhenti. Ia malah semakin gencar mengayuh pinggulnya, menaikkan kedua lengan Kuroko ke atas kepalanya dan mengusap lengan dalamnya untuk memberi rangsangan.

"Aahh...Te..Tetsuya...hangat.." Akashi meracau, menggumam sambil mengulum puting tegang Kuroko. Pinggulnya masih mengayuh penuh semangat.

"Aaaww...aah...aah..." Kuroko menggelinjang, pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena sensasi repetitif antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Aah..aah…A-Akashi…khun….nguaaah…aaah…"

"Nggh… ….hhnnh…."

Kuroko menengadah, memejamkan mata. Ia benar-benar lelah. Nafasnya jelas-jelas habis. Peluh membanjir, namun adrenalin masih membuncahkan semangatnya untuk terus membalas gempuran sang emperor merah. Akashi sendiri tampaknya serupa. Wajahnya kini membara, nyaris sama dengan warna rambutnya. Ia berkali-kali meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di tubuh Kuroko. Tempo permainannya cepat dan ganas. Ia tak tampak sedikitpun hendak melepaskan Kuroko dan cengkramannya.

"Aaah….ngaaaaah!" Kuroko menjauhkan wajah Akashi. "Aku….hhh…nhhhnhh….istirahat sebentar…."

Dada Akashi naik turun. Ia mengeluarkan perkakasnya dari tubuh Kuroko dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia juga merengkuh pemuda pucat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Istirahat sebentar." Bisiknya penuh sayang. "Sebelum ronde kedua."

Kuroko mencubit pinggang Akashi. "Mesum."

Akashi mengacuhkannya. Ia juga tampaknya sudah mulai lelah, terlebih sebelumnya ia baru pulang bekerja. Sang raja absolute itu membenamkan wajahnya di relung bahu Kuroko dan nafasnya perlahan teratur.

Tangan mungil Kuroko membelai surai merah itu, menyamankan tubuhnya.

Akashi terlelap dengan cepat.

Kuroko mengecup kening Akashi dan mendekapnya. Jantungnya berdegup heboh, bagaikan gadis perawan yang baru saja pertama kali bercinta dengan pujaan hatinya. Senyumnya tanpa sadar mengembang. Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya tepat di atas puncak kepala Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak setinggi Kise Ryota, sehingga jangauan rengkuhannya lebih kecil. Pelukannya tak menjangkau seluruh tubuh Kuroko, tak pula memberikan proteksi menyeluruh.

Pelukan Akashi namun membuat Kuroko merasa kuat, merasa sanggup menghadapi seribu tantangan di muka bumi ini.

Pembawaannya yang absolute membuat Kuroko merasa tak ada yang tak mungkin selama Akashi ada untuknya.

Kuroko merasa lebih diinginkan, lebih dipuja dan lebih dicintai oleh Akashi SeIjuurou ketimbang Kise Ryota.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau _cheeseburger_?"

"Nggak mau." Kuroko merajuk. "Akashi-kun _baka!_ _Bakashi!"_

Akashi terkekeh. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya yang memuat menu restoran cepat saji yang bisa di delivery. Semuanya _fast food_ , namun setelah Kuroko _scroll down_ layar ponsel kekasih barunya, ada menu Thailand dan menu-menu lainnya.

"Aku mau makan masakan Korea." Jawab Kuroko _random_.

Akashi mengangguk. "Enak, sih. Ya sudahlah."

Akashi memesan 2 porsi _bibimbab¸_ 1 porsi _Korean fried chiken wings_ , 1 porsi _tteokbokki, dan_ seporsi _japchae_ secara online ke restoran Korea yang bersangkutan.

"Akashi-kun, aku mau _milkshake vanilla_." Pinta Kuroko.

"Nggak ada." Balas Akashi ketus.

Kuroko merengut. Ia meliukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan merintih kesakitan. Setelah dua ronde di kasur, seronde di kamar mandi, dan seronde di sofa ruang tengah membuat tubuh Kuroko remuk redam. Meskipun badannya tergolong kecil dan pendek, Akashi ganas juga kalau soal stamina.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah teko kaca besar, lalu menuangkan susu dingin tawar ke dalamnya bersama tiga sendok makan gula. Lalu Akashi menambahkan sepuluh _scoop_ eskrim _vanilla_ dan mengeluarkan sebuah _electric hand blender_ lalu membuat campuran tadi menjadi satu teko besar _vanilla shake_.

Kuroko menyeringai lebar ketika Akashi memberikannya sebuah sedotan kecil pipih seperti yang biasa dipakai di kedai kopi ternama.

"Selamat menikmati." Kata Akashi.

Kuroko menatapnya datar.

"Akashi-kun…." Katanya. "Jahil itu ada batasnya."

Lalu Kuroko Tetsuya kita yang imut dan menggemaskan itu meminum minuman favoritnya langsung dari bibir teko.

* * *

 **Wuaaa**

 **Gomenne minna aku baru bisa update. Mumpung nganggur mulai edit-edit fanfic lama. Dan juga ya minna, maafin juga author sekarang kuliah semakin sibuk dan ketiadaan waktu untuk menulis fanfic ini agak nyusahin.**

 **Btw, kayaknya tahun ini author merencanakan banyak fic yang mau di tamatin, sekalian merilis yang baru lagi. Beberapa fic mungkin akan ada yang hiatus atau terpaksa di buat** _ **discontinue**_ **. Sekali lagi mohon maaf readers sekalian.**

 **Yosha, semoga chapter ini menjadi pengobat rindu buat kalian yang kangen fic akuh #pedebanget dan pemuas dahaga bagi para AkaKuro shipper.**

 **Sudahlah, author kelarin bacotannya di sini saja. See you in the next chapter ya~~**


	9. Hades The Pain Healer

About Last Night

Summary : distraksi akibat kehilangan hilang ingatan selama sehari membuat hidup Kuroko Tetsuya seakan diputar-balikkan keadaan secara sadis.

Pair: Aka x Kuro. Slight another suprising pair.

Rate : M for adultery and explicit content.

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: Yaoi. Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Garing. Roman gagal. Lemon fail. Mengandung hal-hal yang tidak patut dan istilah lain yang kurang lazim. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bosan dan ketagihan berkelanjutan. Membaca kebawah diuar tanggung jawab author. You've been warned. Don't like? Please click BACK.

* * *

" _Tadaima."_

" _Okaeri, ssu!"_

Kuroko tertegun. Sosok cowok pirang berisik itu membalas salamnya dan melambai-lambai bahagia. Ia tengah menonton serial dorama favoritnya dan ia mengundang Kuroko untuk duduk dan menonton bersamanya.

Kuroko refleks menggeleng dan menghambur masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lupa di kunci. Lalu Kuroko menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya. 20 tahun. Semester empat jurusan DKV di Seirin University.

Ia tengah mengunci dirinya dari peradaban . Sudah dua hari lamanya. Alasannya karena ia mengalami _mood swing_ yang sangat ekstrim.

Ia begitu bahagia dan berbunga-bunga ketika Akashi mengajaknya bertemu. Mereka mungkin hanya sekedar makan di _cafe_ atau pergi ke tempat rekreasi yang bertemakan alam seperti ke danau, ke pantai atau ke taman bunga. Meskipun tak banyak berbincang, hanya dengan saling bertautan tangan Kuroko bisa merasakan bahwa jiwa dan raga Akashi miliknya seorang. Ia benar-benar menyerahkan seluruh dirinya kepada Kuroko.

Namun ketika pulang ke rumah, awan mendung berbadai tiba-tiba melanda.

"Kurokocchi! Nee, aku dan Takaocchi mau makan _steak_ di restoran yang baru buka itu, ssu. Ikut, ya?"

" _Pass._ Lain kali saja, ya?"

Sudah tahu penyebabnya?

Tak lain dan tak bukan.

Kise Ryota.

Kuroko selalu merasa hatinya mendadak kelabu. Berbagai macam perasaan bergemuruh di dalam dadanya dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengekspresikannya dengan gelengan singkat. Padahal dalam hening di kegelapan kamarnya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu di balik selimut jerapah kesayangannya.

Sudah sebulan lebih, _mood swing_ ekstrim ini ia jalani. Sudah sebulan pula ia harus mengatasi mata sembab dan hidung bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dan juga, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sangat rawan dalam masalah kesehatan THT. Dia bisa sakit kalau terlalu banyak menangis, tertawa ataupun berteriak.

Dan karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis, Kuroko jatuh sakit. Sudah dua hari ia tidak pergi kuliah.

Karena selain makan dan tidur, kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melukis. Akashi membelikannya buku mewarnai khusus orang dewasa beberapa pekan silam untuk menghilangkan bosan (gambarnya sangat rumit dan detail namun Kuroko menyelesaikan seluruh halaman pewarnaannya hanya dalam waktu 4 jam).

Kuroko banyak melukis orang-orang dalam personifikasi Dewa. Ia melukis Kagami dalam personifikasi bahwa ia adalah Ares, dewa perang Yunani kuno. Kuroko menambahkan gambar baju zirah dan sandal gladiator, kereta kuda kokoh khusus perang yang ditarik dua kuda hitam besar yang surainya terbuat dari api yang membara. Tak lupa aksen khas yang menggambarkan Kagami: alis bercabang.

Ia juga melukis Takao dalam personifikasi dewa anggur dan _winemaking_ Bacchus, atau orang Yunani menamakannya Dionysus. Mahkota dari sulur anggur menghiasi kepala bersurai sehitam bulu gagak tersebut. Gelas anggur dari emas ia pegang, dimana ia bertahta di atas sebuah singgasana sederhana nan nyaman yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan dan bantal-bantal empuk mirip kursi goyang. Dyonisus lebih sering terlihat dalam pembawaannya yang santai dan menyenangkan.

Lalu terlintas wajah Akashi tepat ketika Kuroko mengambil pensil warna merah primer.

Oh, iya.

Dewa apa yang cocok untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

Karena ia sangat tangguh dan _absolute_ , mungkin ia pantas dipersonifikasikan sebagai Zeus, raja segala dewa.

 _Tunggu, tunggu_. Kuroko menggeleng, menbantah batinnya sendiri. Zeus itu dictator, tukang kawin karena istrinya banyak. Kekuasaannya hanya sebatas Gunung Olympus. Ia bisa menyambar siapapun sesuka hatinya dengan petir. Dan juga, Zeus itu sangat, sangat egois. Kuroko mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu karena ia adalah fans berat Rick Riordan. Kuroko menamatkan pentalogi Percy Jackson and The Olympians sepuluh kali dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kini, buku Rick Riordan yang tengah ia baca adalah The House of Hades (baca yang kedua kalinya), sekuel ketiga dari The Heroes of Olympus. Ia mendalami karakter Apollo untuk lukisannya dari sana, dan semenjak saat itu Kuroko ia memantaskan dirinya sebagai putra dari Demeter. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki bakat berkebun dari ibu seorang Dewi Pertanian.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia mulai melukiskan Akashi dengan toga sampai sebatas setengah betisnya, tembaga ia pilih sebagai warnanya, dengan warna merah darah sebagai warna jubahnya. Gelang emas ia lukiskan melingkar di kaki dan lengan Akashi—tak lupa bertahtakan permata indah. Akashi terlihat tengah memangku sebuah helm gladiator yang dibuat dari emas dengan hiasan batu _onyx_. Sadar akan hasil lukisannya, Kuroko mengambil pensil hitam dan menggambar singgasana dari tulang tengkorak manusia dan dipertegas garisnya hingga warna putihnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Lalu ia melumat sebagian grafit pensil warna hitam dan pensil 8B yang dimilikinya untuk menggambarkan latar belakang hitam dan keabuan, aksen bayangan dan kegelapan sepekat mungkin, namun tak menelan sang tokoh utama yang berwajah kelam, namun sarat akan kasih sayang seperti ekspresi para _mafiosi_ Italia .

Kuroko menyeringai puas.

Ia melukiskan kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou sebagai Hades, raja dunia bawah.

Bukan, bukan karena Akashi itu kejam seperti Hades. Dalam serial yang dibuat Rick Riordan, Hades digambarkan sebagai raja yang paling kaya karena kerajaannya berada di bawah tanah, sehingga permata dan mineral tambang lainnya berada di dalam kekuasaannya. Ia adalah anak tertua dari 12 dewa dewi Yunani Kuno. Hades diserahi menguasai dunia bawah karena ia dinilai sebagai dewa dengan kebijaksanaan tertinggi sehingga dilimpahkan kekuasaan untuk mengatur dunia bawah dan orang-orang mati. Ia punya kekuatan yang mengerikan sehingga semua makhluk takut jika hanya menyebutkan namanya. Ia hanya punya satu istri dewa, yaitu Persephone. Di dalam serial Rick Riordan, Hades hanya punya seorang istri manusia, yaitu Maria di Angelo. Hades menanggung kebencian dan ketakutan orang-orang hidup akan kematian, dan menanggung segala urusan yang menyangkut orang mati _sendirian_. Selebihnya, Kuroko menilai Hades hanyalah dewa yang pasif, sebenarnya ia jauh lebih baik dari citra dan rumor yang dibangun oleh orang-orang tentangnya. Kalau Hades hidup di dunia modern, mungkin Hades harus punya _public relation agent_ untuk membangun citra baik.

Terdengar _chuunibyo_? Kuroko menyeringai semakin lebar.

Biar saja!

Pada dasarnya semua seniman itu _chuunibyo._

Selesai Kuroko melukis sang kekasih, ia memotretnya dan mengirimkan gambarnya pada Akashi.

Kirim

 **TRING!**

Setengah jam kemudian, balasan dari sang kekasih datang

 **Teiko—Akashi Seijuuro.**

 _ **Teiko—Akashi Seijuuro sent a picture.**_

Akashi mengiriminya bukti transfer dari rekeningnya ke rekening Kuroko.

Aku _sudah mentransfer 5000 yen ke rekeningmu. Belikan pigura yang bagus buat lukisan itu. Kembaliannya buat ongkos jalan. Kurang, bilang. Aku kurang suka melihat lukisan indah tanpa pigura. Terkesan belum selesai._

* * *

"Selamat datang di Beilschmidt. Waah, Shin-chan dan Tetsu-chan!"

Takao menyambut kedua tamu di restorannya dengan roman wajah yang lebih ceria. Kuroko menyelimuti setengah wajahnya dengan syal dan Midorima melepas kacamatanya. Tanpa diminta, Takao mengarahkan mereka berdua ke tempat yang paling hangat karena jelas sekali mereka berdua terlihat kedinginan.

"Silakan."

Takao menggelarkan serbet di pangkuan Kuroko dan menyodorkannya menu. Setelah menuangkan air dan menawarkan _welcome bread_ , Takao kembali untuk menanyakan apakah mereka sudah siap memesan.

"Hari ini aku tidak mau _dessert_ dingin. Kau ada pilihan apa, Kazu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kebetulan ada _hot white chocolate pudding_." Ujar Takao. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku mau itu. Dan juga _cream of mushroom soup_ dan….uum…"

"Aku juga mau itu." gumam Kuroko. "Puddingnya."

Takao mencatatnya. "Butuh rekomendasi untuk makanan utama?"

"Ada menu yang bisa dimakan berdua?" Tanya Kuroko. "Aku sudah makan dan Midorima-kun bersikeras kesini."

"Oy! Kau yang pilih tempatnya, _nanodayo!"_ omel Midorima.

"Katanya terserah aku." Balas Kuroko pedas. "Dan juga, Midorima-kun bilang pernah makan disini dan enak."

"Ada _Saumon en papillote_." Ungkap Takao. "Porsinya besar dan bisa untuk berdua."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Ikan salmon yang dibumbui dengan minyak zaitun, _capers_ , _lemon,_ asparagus dan paprika tiga warna yang dibungkus kertas khusus dan dipanggang di oven. Disajikan bersama _roasted baby potatoes_ dan saus _ravigote_ yang segar sekali." Jelas Takao panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya enak. Aku mau itu saja." Kata Kuroko.

Takao mencatatnya. "Ada lagi?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Boleh saya ulangi pesanan Anda?"

Midorima menggeleng namun Kuroko mengangguk. Takao tertawa dan memutuskan menuruti Kuroko.

"Satu _cream of mushroom soup_ , satu _saumon en papillote_ dan dua _white hot chocolate pudding_." Jelas Takao. "Terima kasih atas pesanannya. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Saat Takao sudah pergi, Kuroko melonggarkan syalnya. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya membengkak. Dari suaranya ia terdengar sakit. Karena aslinya pucat dan kurus, sangat sulit menduga secara kasat mata apakah Kuroko sakit atau tidak.

"Jadi…." Gumamnya. "Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan. Aku selalu menangis setiap melihat Kise-kun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal dia bahkan tak berbuat apapun."

Midorima terdiam.

"Aku jadi tidak _mood_ melakukan apa-apa. Setelah itu aku cuma berbaring saja dan tertidur."

Midorima mendengus. "Itu namanya patah hati, _nanodayo_."

"Apakah seorang dokter bisa mengindikasikan suasana hati juga?"

"Kazu yang memberitahu, _nodayo_." Kata Midorima. "Dia bilang posisinya tidak netral jika ia menasehatimu. Kalian bertiga serumah, _nodayo._ Kise juga curhat pada Kazu."

Kuroko tersenyum masam. "Jadi dia ada di pihak Kise-kun, ya?"

"Tidak juga." Midorima membalas. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan sup dan ia mulai memakan supnya perlahan-lahan. "Ia tidak bisa membelah dirinya jadi dua, _nodayo_. Kazu tidak bisa menenangkan kalian berdua sekaligus. Meskipun mungkin Kise pura-pura ceria, tinggal serumah sama mantan saat baru-barunya putus pasti berat."

Kuroko mengangguk. Keheningan menjurangi mereka selama menyantap hidangan utama dan makanan penutup. Kuroko membayar mkanannya dengan kartu debit karena mendapat diskon 25% jika menggunakan Teiko Bank Debit or Credit card, dan kebetulan Kuroko memiliki debit dari Teiko Bank. Midorima membayar bagian makanannya secara tunai namun Kuroko menolak untuk diganti.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan _mood swing_ menyebalkan ini?" Tanya Kuroko. "Jujur saja, kesehatan THT-ku lemah sekali."

Midorima tertawa mengejek. "Iyakah?"

"Aku bisa sakit kalau kebanyakan menangis, tertawa atau berteriak."

"Tak heran kau miskin ekspresi, _nanodayo."_

Kuroko berpisah di perempatan jalanbegitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan sama sekali.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menggambarku jadi Hades?"

Kuroko sibuk menikmati eskrim _vanilla_ -nya. Akashi yang tak suka diabaikan mengambil gelas eskrim Kuroko dan mendekapnya.

"Akashi-kun…." Kuroko merajuk. "Kembalikan."

"Tidak mau." Akashi menyeringai. "Sebelum kau cerita, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memberengut. "Aku bosan. Dan karena aku baca Percy Jackson. Hades karakter yang paling cocok denganmu. Kau memang sangat menyeramkan. Tetapi sangat kaya. Muram. Namun setia dan sebenarnya penuh kasih sayang."

"Aku juga." Kata Akashi. "Novel bagus."

Akashi mengembalikan eskrim Kuroko. Si pemuda biru pupus dengan senang hati memakan makanan kesukaan keduanya itu.

Hening.

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm?"

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroko menggamit balik tangan Akashi. "Aku tidak percaya. Akashi-kun _hoax_."

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kuroko membeku selama sepuluh detik sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Akashi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sebelum akhirnya menepuk kedua pipi Kuroko dan mengucek-uceknya gemas.

"Muka guritaaaa~ muka guritaaa~ ngakunya sakit tenggorokan tetapi masih makan eskrim."

" _Yamette, Akashi-kun…."_ Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi. "Kan sudah kubilang….kalau…kalau sakitku ini karena…."

"—patah hati?"

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. "Kebanyakan nangis. Saluran THT-ku kan lemah."

"Lalu kenapa Tetsuya menangis?"

Kuroko terdiam. Tentu saja, hanya karena melihat Kise. Kuroko berusaha menceritakannya senetral dan setenang mungkin, bagaimana tiba-tiba wajah Kise membawanya ke dalam memorial manis pada masa-masa mereka pacaran dulu, yang malah menjadi begitu menyakitkan bagi Kuroko. Namun lambat laun, nafasnya tercekat. Suaranya menjadi parau dan berubah menjadi sedu sedan. Kuroko baru berhenti bercerita ketika Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko, memberikan satu kecupan kecil penuh cinta di bibir Kuroko saat sedu sedannya kembali terdengar.

"Te…terus…huk…"

"…" Akashi mencium Kuroko lagi.

"Aka—ummh…"

"….." kembali kecupan kecil membungkam bibir Kuroko. "Sudah. Tak usah kau teruskan."

Kuroko mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil. Karena tak punya minuman untuk menenangkan diri, Akashi memberikan _ice macha latte_ yang tengah diminumnya. Kuroko menyedotnya dengan kalap agar kembali tenang.

"Masa lalumu dengan Ryota tak bisa kau lupakan. Malahan, kenangan itulah yang akan selalu mengingatmu." Ucap Akashi. "Kalau masa lalumu dengan Ryota membuatmu menangis, aku akan membuatkan masa depan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia."

Kuroko bersemu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam gulungan syal yang melingkari lehernya.

"Matamu bengkak." Kata sang pangeran pujaan hati. Akashi mengecup kelopak mata kiri Kuroko. "Karena matamu dua, jadi sebelah lagi." Dan kembali mengecup kelopak mata Kuroko yang sebelahnya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, merasakan untuk beberapa detik betapa hangatnya Akashi yang sesungguhnya. Entah kenapa, meski bayangan Kise dan kenangan masa lalu mereka tetap menyakitkan di hati Kuroko, keberadaan Akashi setidaknya terasa seperti penghilang sakit. Akashi rela memberikan segalanya untuk Kuroko. Jadi baginya, tentu saja pelipur lara bukanlah hal yang sulit. Saat Kuroko membutuhkan perlindungan dan kesetiaan, Akashi dating dan menyerahkan jiwa raganya untuk dimiliki Kuroko. Seutuhnya.

Akashi-nya.

Akashi yang hanya miliknya seorang.

Tidak perlu dibagi dengan siapapun.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Akashi kemudian. "Aku besok kerja."

Kuroko mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang arjuna cinta keluar café untuk mengantarnya kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou baru saja pulang dari kantornya, melepas penat dengan cara menggantung jasnya di gantungan jas khusus di belakang pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu berganti pakaian dan mengabarkan kekasih barunya yang sedang sibuk menjalani UAS—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, kalau ia sudah pulang kerja. Kuroko hanya mengirimkan emoji ciuman dan pelukan mesra, tanpa kata-kata. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memilih menyalakan televisi untuk menjadi teman makan malamnya.

Saat tengah memasak makan malam, tak sengaja Akashi menyenggol suatu benda yang memang menghalangi langkahnya. Benda itu cukup besar, berbentuk silinder sehingga Akashi mengira itu adalah semacam tiang atau payung. Namun pikiran bodoh itu ditepisnya ketika melihat benda silinder itu memiliki tutup yang terbuka akibat jatuh tadi.

Tabung gambar.

Tabung gambar itu adalah hadiah dari Kuroko pada hari ulangtahunnya. Karena sibuk, Akashi tak sempat membukanya. Katanya Kuroko membuatkannya sebuah lukisan. Penasaran, Akashi mengambil tabung gambar itu dan membuka isinya. Ia membentangkan lukisan itu di meja makan, namun tak mendapat _view_ yang bagus. Bukan Akashi namanya kalau tak panjang akal. Ia mengambil sekotak paku payung dan memaku lukisan itu di dinding apartemennya. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Akashi mundur untuk melihat lukisan tersebut seutuhnya.

Lukisan itu berupa lukisan khas Kuroko sekali, aliran _renaissance_. Menggambarkan seorang malaikat bersayap empat yang turun dari langin dan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di dahi seorang pemuda yang tengah berlutut di altar gereja sederhana. Pemuda itu dilukiskan secara monokrom, hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya cokelat kehitaman. Pedang sang malaikat memancarkan cahaya kecil keemasan yang secara ajaib (terlihat) meluruhkan warna monokrom si pemuda—hingga terlihat wajah asli pemuda itu, bagaikan air yang meluruhkan lumpur yang menempel di tubuh. Sang malaikat hanya mengenakkan pakaian _toga_ sebatas betis dan ia telanjang kaki. Pakaiannya berwarna putih gading dengan sematan selendang biru beludru. Pedang sang malaikat tampak terbuat dari perak murni, bahkan kilaunya dilukiskan dengan sangat sempurna.

Suasana khidmat yang tergambar di lukisan ini sangat, sangat hidup. Levelnya jauh berbeda dengan lukisan yang dibuat Kuroko pada perlombaan itu. Bahkan tingkat kenyataan lukisan itu luar biasa, Akashi bahkan menyadari kejadian itu hanya lukisan ketika menyentuh permukaan kanvasnya. Ekspresi penuh kasih sayang dan teduh di wajah sang malaikat membuat Akashi secara refleks bersimpuh.

Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Akashi untuk sadar dari pesona lukisan itu.

Oke, seorang super absolute seperti Akashi bersimpuh di depan sebuah lukisan?

Bisa terbayangkan seberapa indah lukisan itu.

Di posisinya yang masih bersimpuh, Akashi menyadari 2 hal:.

Pertama. Ia menemukan judul lukisan itu di pojok kanan bawah kanvas:

* * *

 _ **PECCATUM, REMITTETUR—12/19,2014. kt.**_

* * *

Judulnya menggunakan Bahasa Latin. Akashi menguasai Bahasa Latin secara pasif karena ia merupakan pecinta sastra klasik. _Peccatum_ berarti _dosa_ dan _remittetur_ berarti _diampuni_. Huruf kt yang ditulis kecil itu pasti inisial pelukisnya.

Kedua. Wajah sang malaikat berupa sang kekasih manis, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sementara sang pendosanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou sendiri.

Akashi menginterpretasikan bahwa dengan lukisan ini, Kuroko mengampuni segala kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan Akashi dan memberinya kesempatan kedua—untuk menjadi orang baru. Orang yang bersih dari segala keburukan dan kejahatan seperti….well, Akashi yang dulu _sebelum_ jatuh cinta dengan Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou mengerjap. Ia menghapus setitik airmata di ujung bulu matanya. Suasana khidmat lukisan itu sanggup membuatnya menitikkan airmata. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Kuroko.

" _Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"_ Tanya Kuroko. Ada nada kekhawatiran di dalam suaranya.

"Aku baru saja melihat hadiahmu." Katanya.

" _Bagaimana?"_

Akashi terdiam. "Ada yang kurang."

" _Ah? Kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa membuangnya."_

Samar-samar, Akashi mendengar suara Kuroko bergetar. Akashi tertawa kecil

"Tidak." Kata Akashi. "Aku akan beli pigura untuk melengkapi lukisanmu."

* * *

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

* * *

 **FINALLY. THIS FIC IS DONE!**

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjuang mengetik fanfic ini, author akhirnya berhasil menamatkan about last night. Dan berakhir happy ending. Bagaimana readers sekalian, serukah naik roller coaster saya yang satu ini? Sebelumnya, mari kita wawancarai para cast!**

 **Aomine: TEMEE! AUTHOR GEBLEK BIKIN AKU JADI ORANG BRENGSEK!**

 **Kise: sabar, ssu! Aominecchi jangan ngamuk nanti honor kita nggak turun, ssu! #meganginaomine #modusmodeon**

 **Akashi: aku senang ini berakhir bahagia.**

 **Kise: BAHAGIA GUNDULMU MLEDOS, SSU! HARUSNYA AKU YANG HAPPY ENDING SAMA KUROKOCCHI! AKU, SSU! #ikutanngamuk #emosijiwa**

 **All except AoKise: #sweatdrop**

 **Midorima: kerjaanku di fic ini Cuma makan terus,** _ **nanodayo**_ **.**

 **Takao: kapan lagi shin-chan makan dan dibayar?**

 **Kuroko: Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Terima kasih atas peran tokoh utamanya, ya, author. #deepbows**

 **KUROKO IMUT SANGAT! AYO SINI SAMA TETEH #pelukpelukkuroko #ciumciumkuroko**

 **Akashi: #lempargunting #lemparpiso #lemparlinggis**

 **Wuaaaa! #kabur #kejarkejaranmautsamaakashi.**

 **Kuroko: readers sekalian, makasih banget udah jadi pembaca setia about last night sampe kelar. Maapin kekhilafan dan kebebalan author-san selama proses penulisan. Kritik dan saran, apalagi review dan fave sangat dinantikan. Katanya author-san juga open request fanfiction via PM. Bisa di contact langsung sama author-san. Semoga readers puas dengan ending yang di buat author-san.**

 **Kise: good bye, ssu! See you in the next roller coaster!**


End file.
